


Made For Sailing

by damianwayne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, and a family, just UNDEAD being dorks, this is actually fluffy and cute dont be fooled by koga's thirst for adonis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: A lot of things have changed after Koga and Adonis graduated from Yumenosaki. For once, they're living together with their former senpai and are professional idols now. There are still things that stayed the same, for example Kaoru is still a flirt, Rei still sleeps in a coffin and Adonis still loves meat.Of course not all things stay the same. What changes most are probably Koga's feelings for Adonis.





	1. How Talking To A Fan Changed This Idol's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, yenna, a known adokoga lover  
> decided to write a multichaptered fic  
> i hope yall in for the ride its gonna be long i think and cute (i hope)
> 
> also the desc is so vague i might change it tomorrow its midnight right now im tired and for weird reasons my mom is staring at my screen all the time thank god she doesnt understand english

He wasn't sure how much time he had spent shouting, fighting and rebelling until he got to this point. There was truly nothing better than being greeted by Leon with his wagging tail.

It had been his favorite thing when coming home from school too. Every time he had an exhausting day because school had been just boring, or somebody pissed him off- which happened a lot, most of the time it had been Rei who did- Leon had been there to lift his spirits.

He'd open the door to his home and Leon would be all excited and run towards him and jump at him, making Koga almost stumble. He'd spend some minutes just sitting at the entrance being greeted by Leon, pulling him into his lap and petting him. It lifted his spirits immediately to be reunited with his dog.

Now that he wasn't a student at Yumenosaki anymore, but actually a professional idol, he was even busier than before and more exhausted when he got home again. A lot of things have changed in the past year. He and Adonis graduated, they joined their former senpai and went under contract of a big music label. So much has happened, but some things stayed the same:

1\. Leon would always greet him with a wagging tail at the door.

2\. Rei still slept in a coffin.

3\. Kaoru still flirted with way too many girls, who all fell for it now that he was a famous idol.

4\. 90% of their fridge's content was just Adonis' meat.

Not that Koga was complaining. So much was different now, that he liked the few things that stayed the same. Though, he'd never admit it to anyone, especially not Rei or Kaoru. But he didn't mind with Adonis. He could know that Koga appreciated their always fully stocked fridge with meat.

Or other things.

They all lived together in a small apartment and had to share their bedroom with someone else, for Koga it was Adonis, while Rei and Kaoru shared theirs. Adonis was a good roommate.

For starters, he didn't have a fucking coffin. He also never complains that he can't take a girl home. Actually, he doesn't ever complain. Hell, he wasn't just a good roommate, he was a perfect one.

He didn't even mind Leon. Koga wouldn't let Leon near Rei and Kaoru complained too much about him, but Adonis didn't. He was still overly cautious when it came to his dog, but he did pet Leon sometimes. And Leon liked Adonis, of course he did. Leon was just like him and had a good sense when it came to humans.

On the other hand, Leon also liked that little pink devil Tori. And Rei. And Kaoru. Which was shown now, when Kaoru was the one to open the door after another exhausting day.

Leon had already been waiting for them with his tongue darting out of his mouth and excitedly jumped against Kaoru, who was the first one to walk into their apartment.

Kaoru stumbled backwards against Rei, who caught him.

"You really need to tame him," Kaoru hissed at Koga.

Koga growled at him. "He's a wolf, he doesn't need to be tamed!" Then his expression softened as he laid his eyes on his beloved dog. "Did ya miss me? Heh, of course you did. I did too." He kneeled down to pet his dog.

"Jeez, go inside first before you spend half an hour cuddling your dog," Kaoru said and sighed.

Rei snickered behind him. "Doggie being welcomed by his doggie sure is a nice sight to come home, right?"

Koga wanted to say something, but then Leon started to lick his cheek. Forgotten were Rei and Kaoru's comments immediately. He let out a laugh and ruffled his dog's fur. "Ya wanna go out?"

"Aren't you tired?" Kaoru walked in and immediately unbuttoned his shirt. "I am tired as hell."

Koga had been tired, yes. They've spent a long time today at the studio recording their new song, but he was completely awake and full of energy again now that Leon had greeted him.

"We're goin' on a walk," Koga just replied and then looked up to Adonis. "Ya wanna come with us?"

This is something new too. Adonis started going on walks with Koga and Leon now that they lived together.

"I'd like to," Adonis replied.

Koga flashed him a big smile. "Great!"

"We should eat before, though," Adonis said.

"Oh, can you buy us some food?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't need any," Rei said, as he walked into their kitchen, opened the door and took out a bottle of tomato juice.

"Stop being stupid, you need food that isn't tomato juice," Kaoru said and turned to the younger two again. "There's this one place I wanna try out, but they don't have delivery. Just get some take out."

"Who are we? Your fucking servants?" Koga asked and got up again. Adonis gently put his hand on Koga's shoulder to hold him back.

"Does the place have meat?"

"Of course it has." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I'll call and make an order. Thank you!" He named them the address and name of the place and turned around and walked towards his bedroom.

Koga opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but again Adonis interrupted him.

"Let's go then," he said. "When we get home, we might be in time to watch that one movie you wanted to watch. The anima-"

Koga quickly put his hands over Adonis' mouth. "Sh! Don't let them hear you!" he hissed. "They don't need to hear I wanna watch that damn Disney movie."

There was actually nobody he'd ever tell this, but Adonis was an exception. It was during their last year in High School when both of their senpais had been gone and they had been alone that they grew much closer. So close, that he trusted Adonis with the secret that he liked The Lady And The Tramp. If anybody else would find out Koga liked that damn animated Disney movie about two dogs falling in love, he'd probably ask Adonis' friend Souma to lend him a sword so he could commit seppuku himself.

Adonis raised his arms and put Koga's hands down. "I'm sorry," he said. "I won't say it again."

"You better not. And yes, we better be in time."

 

* * *

 

The place Kaoru named them wasn't that bad. It wasn't too far away and they had to walk through a park, where Koga let Leon fool around for a while. When they thought the food would be finished by now, they walked to the restaurant.

It was big and popular, probably because it recently opened. They didn't allow dogs, which made Koga angry. He had refused to go inside at first and wanted to wait outside, but Adonis somehow convinced him. How that guy did it all the time was a mystery to Koga too.

"By the way, what did that flirt order for us?" Koga asked, when they were standing in the queue. Yes, there was a fucking queue, that's how full the place was. Probably because it just opened recently.

"I don't know," Adonis said. "I hope it has a lot of meat."

Koga chuckled and put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He couldn't wait until they were back home at their place and he could change those for sweatpants and watch The Lady And The Tramp while eating whatever they were picking up now.

Now that Leon wasn't around anymore, he could feel himself getting tired again. His dog cheered him up for a short time, but Koga still had been around all day since morning and he was exhausted. He leaned onto Adonis and closed his eyes.

"Is everything alright, Oogami?" Adonis asked.

"Don't yer move," Koga said, still with his eyes close. "I'm tired as fuck."

Adonis didn't move and just let Koga lean against his side. Another example of what a good friend he was. Plus, he grew taller now that Koga could almost comfortably rest his head against Adonis' shoulder. Almost.

"Oh my god! Aren't you Otogari Adonis and Oogami Koga from UNDEAD?" somebody shouted. It was a female voice and Koga groaned before he opened his eyes.

This is what it was like to be an idol, he knew it. They had fangirls and now that they weren't just idols from Yumenosaki, but actual ones under contract of a big music label, they were even more popular and sometimes were recognized on the street.

That's just how it was, and yet Koga was annoyed. He was really tired and just wanted to rest against Adonis and now there were those girls.

Luckily for him, Adonis was the better person. "Yes," Adonis said with a smile on his face. "That's us."

The two girls in front of them were about their age, not much older. They attracted some of the other customer's attention and Koga hated it. They weren't _that_ famous yet that they were always spotted on the streets, which is why he didn't think it was necessary to wear a disguise, but now Koga thought they should do it the next time they go out.

"I can't believe this! Can we take a picture?"

Fast forward a few minutes, all the customers who wanted to take a picture of them surrounded them. Not even just the customers, but even the owners. Most of them probably didn't even know who they were and have just googled them quickly on the phone.

Koga hated it. He was tired and exhausting and he didn't like all those people flock around him. He wasn't too good with too many humans. Dogs? He could do that. He could take thousands of selfies with different dogs without getting tired. _This_ was too much for him.

Adonis on the other hand was polite and patient as always.

"Are you okay?" Adonis whispered to him after a while.

"What?" Koga asked.

"You're so quiet."

"I'm just tired, that's all," Koga grumbled. "And hungry."

Adonis raised his voice. "I'm sorry, we're really glad to talk to you, but we're also exhausted."

"Oh, it's okay," one of the first girls said. "I'm sorry for keeping you up!"

"No, you don't need to apologize," Adonis told her. "We should go now, but don't forget to eat a lot of meat to become strong."

The owners gave them their order and Koga grabbed it. He was thankful for Adonis saying what he wanted to say. If it would've come out from Koga's mouth, people would've seen him as rude. Adonis was some fucking prince charming or something, nothing he said ever came across as rude. Probably because he wasn't rude.

When Koga brought out money to pay for their food, the owner told them it was on the house. "You gathered quite a big crowd in here!" he explained. Koga turned around to see even more people than before standing in the restaurant with big eyes and their phone raised to take pictuRei or videos of them.

He sighed. At least they got this for free now.

"Thank you a lot," Adonis said. Koga was glad they were just finally able to get the fuck out of here.

"Can I ask one last question?" a girl suddenly spoke up.

Koga sighed, but Adonis nodded. "Of course."

"Uh, who do you both get along with the best in your group?" She and her friend were looking at them with bright eyes.

Koga scoffed. "That's easy," he said. "With Adonis of course." He patted on Adonis' shoulder. He almost said Leon too, but let it drop.

The girls shrieked. "I knew it!" one of them said. "I ship you guys so much!"

"Ha?" Koga furrowed his brows. "You what?"

"Nothing!" They seemed surprisingly embarrassed and rushed away from them both.

"Do ya know what the fuck they were talking' about?" Koga asked Adonis, who opened the door for him.

"No, I don't," the other male replied.

"Makes me wonder, though…" Koga huffed and put the food in Adonis' arms, so he had both of his hands free to spend all his attention on Leon.

 

* * *

 

After Koga changed his clothes to something more comfortable, he met the others in the living room under the Kotatsu, where they already prepared the food.

"I wanted to eat in my room," Koga said.

"What are you? Some moody teen that doesn't want to spend his time with his family?" Kaoru asked and Koga growled at him, but sat down on his side of the table.

"It's not a good idea to eat in your room. Especially on your bed," Adonis said. "You will spill some food on the sheets."

Adonis was right again. Koga sighed and grabbed the chopsticks.

"I'm not hungry for food," Rei said, while he looked at the dish in front of him.

"Shut up, you need to eat," Koga said. "Hakaze didn't even forget to order Tomato Juice for ya too."

Rei smiled when he grabbed for his drink. "That's really considerate of you, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru looked away, suddenly very interested in his food. "You probably would've whined if I had forgotten."

"At least you didn't say 'No Homo', that's an improvement," Koga pointed out and Kaoru glared at him.

"Just eat your food, doggie."

UNDEAD wasn't what it used to be during Koga's second year in Yumenosaki. They were much closer now and it wasn't as if Kaoru could just not show up during practice, or Rei could just sleep during it in his coffin, now that they were professional idols. Sure, they probably had more freedom than other idols, which they fought hard to.

First of all, Koga had refused to go under contract with any label which didn't allow him to keep Leon. And of course, they were UNDEAD. They were known in Yumenosaki as the rebellious unit, they wouldn't suddenly be the goody two shoes that follow every rule.

Still, it wasn't just that what changed. They didn't fight a lot anymore, Koga hadn't fought with Rei as much anyway, after he graduated and they finally reconciled. Even though they've been somehow apart from each other for a year before he and Adonis graduated too, they all were closer than before once they reunited.

During dinner they told their former senpais about what happened at the Restaurant.

"It was annoying as hell," Koga murmured.

"Come on, I bet it wasn't that bad! Ah, I wish I had been there. The girls were cute, right?" Kaoru smiled.

"Next time you can get the food," Koga replied.

"Now, now," Rei said. "It's nice, isn't it? Being recognized as an idol. Fufu, I would've loved to see you patiently taking pictures with all the fans."

Koga was used to this after or before lives, but not when he was just randomly out.

"They were all really nice," Adonis agreed. "We even got the food for free."

"And I'm keepin' the money," Koga quickly said. There was this one dog toy he had been eyeing for a while and Leon only deserved the best.

"Something else happened?" Kaoru asked. "Did the ladies ask about me?"

"No, stop dreaming," Koga said. "They said they ship us. The fuck does that even mean?"

Rei and Kaoru exchanged glances. "Eh, I will not have that talk with you," Kaoru replied. "I don't like thinking about it. I'm a guy, you know?"

"What?" Koga was confused by his words. "What kind of crap are you talkin' now? You know what it means, right?"

Rei snickered. "I could give you the talk."

That sounded way too suggestive. "No! I- Shut up! I don't need to know what it means!"

"I thought you were curious," Adonis commented.

"I'm not," Koga shot back. "I'm finished! You two do the dishes, we already went to get it. C'mon, Adonis, let's go!"

"I'm not finished yet," the other male said. Koga looked down at Adonis' bowl. He had way too much meat, probably twice as much as the rest of them.

Koga sighed. "Fine, I'll wait for you in our room. And don't any of ya dare to come in!"

Rei smirked. "Oho? I guess I get now why that girl shipped you."

Kaoru choked on his food. "Please, Sakuma-san," he said. "I don't wanna hear this."

"What?! What does it mean?" Koga shouted at the so-called vampire. Rei just laughed.

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

Koga hesitated and got up. "I don't."

 

* * *

 

He did.

Which probably had been a bad idea. He was sitting on his bed with Leon on his stomach, one hand petting his dog, in the other hand he had his phone. The phone with which he looked up what the hell 'shipping' meant. Which was a mistake.

First of all, this was weird as hell. These people didn't know them, why would they think he and Adonis would be a couple? To be fair, Koga wasn't like Hakaze "Straight Boy" Kaoru, but the people didn't know it.

On top of that, Adonis was just a good friend. Yes, he was the closest friend Koga had, and they got closer during their last year in High School, but that's it. There wasn't any romance between them, they were just good friends.

Not to mention how ridiculous it was to be interested in some stranger's love life. And yet for some stupid reasons, Koga didn't just throw his phone away and pretend he never saw all of this stuff. No, instead he kept on scrolling until he came upon something called Fanfictions.

"The fuck? They write stories about us?" he asked. There weren't many, probably because they weren't overly famous yet, but enough to make Koga question their fans taste.

One of the stories especially woke his interest. He hovered over the button to click it. "Tch, no, I'm not gonna read it," Koga murmured and put his phone away. There was no way in hell he'd read a love story about him and Adonis. That would just be super weird. He couldn't even imagine dating him.

He looked at his phone again. Judging from the description of the story, apparently the writer had written them as wolves. Koga saw himself as a lone wolf, so it was nice to see his fans appreciated his own interest. Though apparently they wrote him as an Omega, which he didn't appreciate. Koga didn't ride in a pack, but he sure as hell wasn't submissive or weak!

Now he had to read it. He took his phone in his hand and clicked on the link. That was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

At first, nothing happened. Koga was surprised he wasn't a wolf. Maybe it was because he was a werewolf? That would be cool too. Half human, half wolf. They wrote them really wrong. Koga wasn't that much of a whim and Adonis was not like this at all. He wasn't

But the more he kept on reading, the more shocked he was. His eyes widened with every line he read, he even had his mouth open from shock. "What the fuck," he muttered. This wasn't right. He wasn't a fucking wolf. He wasn't even a werewolf.

What the _fuck_ was he? And yet he couldn't stop reading.

 

_"What do you want?" Adonis whispered against Koga's ear._

_"I want you," Koga choked out between his heavy breathing, shivering when Adonis placed his lips on Koga's exposed shoulder._

_"Think again," Adonis replied and bit into his shoulder._

_Koga moaned in response. "I want you, my alpha," he cried. "Please, I need you to fuck me…"_

_"How do you want it?" Adonis asked. His hands were all over Koga's body and he needed him so badly._

_"I want you to take me, alpha, claim me as yours, knot in me-"_

 

"What are you doing?"

Koga flinched and screamed out loud when Adonis entered the room, which made Leon jump up too. Then, he accidentally threw his phone in Adonis' hands.

"What-"

"No! Don't! Don't look at that!" Koga screamed. He stumbled over his bed as fast as he could, trying to get that fucking phone out of Adonis' hands.

"Oogami, what is-" Adonis looked down on the phone.

Koga just kept on screaming until he lunged himself straight against Adonis. He just fucking threw himself against the other male, making both of them fall over. Koga landed right on top of Adonis, grabbed out his phone and threw it behind him. The bad thing was just, that he didn't hear it land anywhere.

"Shit!" Koga turned around in horror to see that the window to their room was wide open. And he had just thrown his phone out of the window. "Oh my god, fuck. Fuck!"

"Oogami, is everything alright?" Adonis asked.

Just now Koga noticed that he was lying right on top of Adonis. That was just like how that one Fanfiction… No. Koga jerked backwards with a red face. "No! I just threw my fuckin' phone out of the window!"

"Why are you both so loud? What happened?" Kaoru asked. He was standing at the door frame and looked down on Koga, who was, well, not lying on top of Adonis anymore, but still straddling him.

"This is not what it looks like!" Koga shouted.

"Oh my god. Let's pretend I didn't see this." Kaoru murmured, and closed the door.

"No!" Koga cried after him. "Fuck! I can't believe this is happening."

"Oogami," Adonis said and sat up. "Calm down."

"Don't fuckin' tell me to calm down!" Koga growled at him and grabbed his collar. The door went open again and now it was Rei who was standing at the door.

"I didn't believe it at first when Kaoru-kun told me," he said with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"No! Shut the fuck up!" Koga let Adonis abruptly go and rolled off from him. "Get out!"

Rei laughed. "You children grow up so fast…“

Koga jumped up and pushed Rei out and the door close. He turned around, his back against the door and let out a long sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Adonis asked, his voice full of concern. He was like always the angel.

"Yeah," Koga lied. "Just… forget it. Sorry. You too, Leon." He scratched the back of his head. "Damn, now I have to buy a new phone…"

"We can buy one together tomorrow," Adonis offered. "Do you want to watch the movie now?"

Koga blinked. "What? Oh! Yeah. Yeah, sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont @ me but no offense i hate abo fics so this was acutally really cringey for me to write 
> 
> also meet me on twittle @ [hyaenes](https://twitter.com/hyaenes)


	2. This Guy Read A Fanfiction About His Best Friend What Happens Next Will Blow Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought maybe the next day would be better. Everything would’ve been forgotten by now. Just sleep a night over it and your gay thoughts about your best friend who was sleeping only a few meters right next to you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i should title the chapters so imma make them as weird clickbait article titles pls beat with me

Koga wished he never would’ve listened to Kaoru that day and went to that restaurant. Because then he never would’ve heard those girls tell them they ship him and Adonis. And then he wouldn’t have looked it up what it meant. And read a Fanfiction where he thought they were wolves, but they _really, really_ weren’t wolves.

Because now Koga was strangely aware of everything Adonis was doing. To be fair, he wasn’t doing anything. He was just sitting right next to Koga on his bed because they were watching the movie on Koga’s laptop, but his bed wasn’t exactly big and Adonis was huge, so they were sitting really close to each other.

Way too close. Koga could barely concentrate on the movie and he _liked_ the movie. Adonis wasn’t saying anything, he did ask some questions here and there or comments, but he was quiet for the rest of the movie. Just like Koga was, which was unusual. Usually, he talked throughout every movie and pointed out flaws, got angry or commented on every single thing, but now he couldn’t. He was too aware of how Adonis was sitting right next to him and how whenever he said something, he tilted his head a little bit so he’d be closer to Koga to tell him something.

He could feel Adonis’ breath against his skin and how Adonis’ hair brushed against his, or how his arm was leaning right against Koga’s. It’s not like Koga had never seen Adonis before. Koga always knew Adonis was huge, he always talks about how he eats meat to grow big and strong, which he did.

Stupid story. Koga did not want to rip Adonis’ very too well fitting shirt, which, just like in the story, accentuated his muscles and biceps, off from his body and then lick his abs or something. That was ridiculous. But now Koga couldn’t shake that thought out of his head anymore.

This was horrible. The story had been so wrong anyway and got both of their personalities wrong, Adonis’ was way too gentle to behave demanding like that and Koga sure as hell wasn’t that whiny and weak. So why couldn’t Koga stop thinking about it?

 _It’s because it was_ _so_ bad _. That’s why._

Exactly. Koga felt bad that he even read the story. Adonis didn’t deserve this. Koga didn’t deserve this either, but that was a complete different story. This was frustrating! He had never even thought of Adonis in that way before and now it drove him crazy!

"Aaargh!" Koga suddenly shouted, grabbing his hair and shaking his head in frustration. He hoped maybe this will shake off his weird thoughts.

"Is everything alright, Oogami?" Adonis asked him. "You’re behaving differently than usual."

Koga took a deep breath. "I don’t know! I- I can’t watch this right now. Gotta clean my head. Sorry, I’m… I’m just gonna play guitar or somethin’."

That would hopefully help. Playing guitar always helped him.

Adonis nodded. "Okay," he said. "We can watch the movie some other time. I hope you’ll be able to calm down."

Koga jumped off his bed and shrugged. "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

 

He thought maybe the next day would be better. Everything would’ve been forgotten by now. Just sleep a night over it and your gay thoughts about your best friend who was sleeping only a few meters right next to you were gone.

The next day was also a really busy day. They’d have dance practice all morning and afterwards only a short time to rest before they were heading for a photo shoot.

They had an upcoming concert soon, in which they weren’t the main attraction, but they still had to give their best. They’d be the opening act of a famous and popular unit, which debuted a few years before them and were widely known all over Japan. Koga didn’t like that they’d have to stand in the shadow for them, but that’s how it was when you were still a rookie group.

Dance practice wasn’t much different than usual. After a while Koga felt his T-shirt clinging onto his skin and so were his bangs. As soon as they had break, Rei sat down on the ground and got out his tomato juice. Kaoru sat down next to him and checked his phone, like always, which reminded Koga that he still didn’t have one.

"Great," he groaned. "I need a new phone."

"What happened to your other one?" Rei asked.

"Oogami threw it out of the window," Adonis explained, as he sat down and got water bottles out of his bag.

"Don’t just tell it around!" Koga scolded him. "Also, gimme one." Adonis threw a bottle towards him, which Koga caught mid air. "Thanks."

"Why did you throw your phone out of the window?" Kaoru furrowed his brows.

"Because!" Koga didn’t really have an answer to that either. What was he supposed to say? That he read some weird porn about him and Adonis and accidentally threw it in Adonis’ hands when he entered the room, so Koga panicked and threw it out of the window? He’d rather be caught dead than ever admitting that.

"We can buy one after the photo shoot," Adonis said and sat down. "I wanted to go grocery shopping too."

Koga smiled as he let himself flop down onto the ground too. He rested on his hand as he drank from the water bottle Adonis had packed for them. As weird as all of this was, it was probably for the best that it had been Adonis out of all people who had been his partner in that Fanfiction. It would be even weirder with Rei or Kaoru.

Wait, what? No, all of that was weird. Koga quickly shook his head. "Argh! Let’s continue!"

Rei sighed. "Doggie, rest."

Koga wanted to say something, but his words were stuck in his throat. He was sitting across the mirror wall against which Kaoru and Rei were leaning, right next to Adonis. He saw Adonis in the mirror.

Adonis, who was slowly running his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back with closed eyes, sweat forming on his forehead. That wasn’t all. He then continued to raise the water bottle to his lips, still with his hands in his hair and eyes closed.

Koga couldn’t help but stare. He even unconsciously opened his mouth at the image in front of him. At the image of how he put the water bottle down and fucking _raised_ his shirt to clean his forehead. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea how this single movement was ruining Koga’s life right now and how Koga wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from Adonis toned abs.

Koga swallowed hard. _Fuck_. This was ten times worse than yesterday. This was like some personal hell right now, because it sure felt hot.

Adonis finally opened his eyes, but not fully. He turned his head to Koga, half lidded eyes that made him too sexy it was unfair and still with his shirt lifted to reveal his abs underneath it. Koga finally was able to look away from the skin under his shirt, only for his gaze to now lie on Adonis’ lips, which he parted to say something.

"Koga?"

"What?" Koga asked, suddenly shaken awake in confusion.

"I asked if you weren’t exhausted," Adonis repeated. "Are you okay?"

"What? I’m… I’m not. I mean." Koga cleared his throat. "Of course I’m not exhausted. I’m not a fuckin’ weakling! Do ya think I’m already tired after that? Ha, I could go way more rounds!"

Adonis smiled and _finally_ let go of his shirt. "I admire your energy."

Koga felt his face heat up. "Yeah, you all should take an example from me!" Then, he noticed the look Rei was giving him. It was that one annoying expression he had so often on his face. Observing eyes and a very slight smile on his lips. "What?!"

"Nothing." Rei chuckled. "I wonder what got you so shaken up."

He couldn’t help it that he blushed even more. "Shut up," he growled. "I don’t wanna hear that from ya!"

Kaoru started laughing suddenly and when everyone turned to him, he looked up from his phone.

"Oh, nothing. Is break over?"

"Not yet," Adonis said. "You should drink, Hakaze-senpai."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaoru said. "I forgot my water bottle."

"You can have mine," Adonis offered.

"Or is that like an indirect kiss for you?" Rei teased him, leaning towards Kaoru, who rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I’m not that childish," he said, when Adonis handed him over his water bottle. The stupid thing?

For a moment, Koga’s stupid weird mind that he had since yesterday thought 'I wish that was me'. He groaned and raised his hands to his hair, grabbing at it as he tried to shake off those stupid thoughts. Unfortunately, he knocked out the bottle at the same time, which made it spill all over his pants.

Rei started laughing.

"Don’t ya laugh at me!" Koga shouted.

"Great, now give me your drink," Kaoru said.

"What? No! It’s not my goddamn problem ya forget to pack your drink!"

"Hey, you never pack yours either!"

"Because Adonis and I have an agreement that he does that for me! I have the towels!" Koga barked at the blonde male.

Kaoru huffed. "You’re like an old married couple."

"Kaoru-kun, don’t be jealous," Rei said. "You can have my juice."

Kaoru choked on air and quickly moved away from the so called vampire. "What? No, don’t call it that!"

"Oogami." Only now Koga remembered Adonis presence again. His little accident was good for something after all.

"What?" Koga looked up to see that Adonis had a towel in his hand.

"I took it from your bag," he explained and then just continued to dab Koga’s now wet pants with the towel. Koga couldn’t even react at first, he just stared down at Adonis’ hand and how he was coming way too dangerously to his crotch.

When he was finally grasping the situation, Koga pushed Adonis away. "Argh! Don’t just do that!"

"I’m sorry…"

Fuck, now he had been unnecessarily rude to Adonis. "Don’t be," Koga said with red cheeks and grabbed the towel out of Adonis’ hands. "I can do it myself, you got that?"

He looked away quickly. On the bright side, this day could only get better. There was no way this could get any worse.

* * *

 

 

Apparently there was a way how this could get worse.

The photo shoot was for a magazine, just a two page spread with pictures and some information about them as one of the new groups that sprung from the famous Yumenosaki.

At least they didn’t have to do interviews and wear some weird clothes. They were wearing the typical UNDEAD outfits, nothing changed about that. Still the same leather, fur, hat and for Koga also still the same collar around his neck.

They had to do different shots and poses. They weren’t anything special, the background was simply white and sometimes randomly got placed things in their hands. He was used to this too, just like most things. Yumenosaki really did try to train him for the idol life that had been waiting for them after graduation.

The photographer was a middle aged man with glasses that had way too big frames and hair way too curly to be natural. "We’re trying another shot. It’s going to be an Overhead shot," he explained. "You lie on the floor, head next to head in a circle."

Koga sighed as he lied down and the photographer told them how to. While they rearranged everything, the light and all the other equipment shit Koga had no idea about, he noticed again how close Adonis was to him, which was ridiculous.

Rei and Kaoru were also just as close and yet the one he was aware of mostly was Adonis. Koga wanted to find the author of the stupid story, run into their home and yell at them. He had no idea what he’d say, but he’d blame them that he now was way too aware of the other male. Adonis was just a friend, sure he was good looking, that wasn’t something Koga never noticed before. They’ve known each other for so long, he had always known that Adonis was handsome and he had a nice body.

But… this was just completely different. It was something else and Koga hated it with every fiber of his being. He didn’t want to be so overly aware of him, he also didn’t want to flinch every time Adonis touched him or be in a trance when he stared at him.

It was pathetic, really.

Maybe it was just him being stupid. Maybe he was imagining all of this. Maybe if Koga would turn his head now and look at Adonis, he’d not feel so weird. Koga should’ve known better.

He turned his head and eyed Adonis’ profile. God damn it, why was he so pretty? It wasn’t even fair anymore at this point. Was it because his name was Adonis? Did his mother give birth to him and already knew he was going to grow up this handsome? Was it why she named him Adonis?

"Is there something on my face?" Adonis asked when he noticed that Koga was staring. He turned his head towards Koga too and- _fuck._ Their faces were so close now, only some centimeters apart. Koga opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he couldn’t. He quickly turned away and looked up to the ceiling again, trying hard to get the burning image of Adonis’ face and his golden eyes out of his mind.

"No," he lied.

 

* * *

 

The worst thing about living together now was that he saw Adonis all the time. He slept only a few meters next to him. They were the first ones to get up so their times in the bathroom overlapped and sometimes they brushed their teeth next to each other in the mirror. They spend their day together anyway and when they get back, Adonis usually accompanied Koga to walk Leon.

He couldn’t just go somewhere to be alone, because Adonis was everywhere. They shared a room, so he couldn’t just go in there and pretend Adonis didn’t exist. There was no privacy when you live with three other people (and a dog).

Also, Koga felt kind of bad. It wasn’t Adonis fault all of this was happening. Though, it was kind of also his fault. Nobody asked him to be so good looking, right?

After the photo shoot, Kaoru and Rei did whatever they always do, while Koga and Adonis went out to buy food and a phone and take Leon on a walk.

This time, Koga even wore a facemark, because he didn’t want to be recognized on the street again. The last time had ended with him looking up some porn of him and Adonis and he’d rather not repeat that. He even forced Adonis to do so too.

"What kind of phone do you want?" Adonis asked him.

"Nothin’ special," Koga replied. "I actually am kinda broke. I wanted to buy stuff for Leon with my money, but guess I have to delay that." He felt bad for that and again he cursed the author in his head.

"I see," Adonis replied. "You can have my phone."

"What?"

"I barely use it," Adonis said. "I don’t need a phone."

"Of course you need a damn phone, Adonis! How else should I call you?" Koga asked.

"I don’t really know how to use it…"

Koga sighed. "I’ve taught you many times, didn’t I?"

"Yes," Adonis said. "And I’m really thankful for that, Oogami. It helped me. I know how to call people. I don’t really like texting, because I make many mistakes, but you showed me how to too."

Koga smiled at him. "Ha, of course. Be grateful! If you have other questions, just ask me! I’ll explain it to you!"

Adonis returned the smile and Koga felt himself becoming weak. Had his smile always been like this? Probably not. He quickly changed the topic.

"Let’s just go!" He took Leon by the leash and walked out of their shared apartment.

* * *

 

 

"What meat do you want?" Adonis asked.

Koga shrugged. "I like 'em all," he replied.

"Me too," Adonis said. "Sakuma-senpai doesn’t eat all meat, I am concerned sometimes. He’s also very pale…"

"He’s pale because he thinks he’s a fucking vampire and doesn’t go out in the sun," Koga cut him off. "Next question."

Adonis hummed while he picked up several different kinds of meat. It was a routine too. They didn’t get to eat that often at home, but when they did, it was Adonis who bought the food. He and Kaoru were also the ones that cooked, though sometimes Rei and Koga helped too.

Koga was usually the one who did the dishes and Rei surprisingly knew how to cook well. Maybe it was because he used to cook with his younger brother Ritsu before he moved out.

Koga walked through the aisles and threw some dog food into the basket Adonis was holding. "Do ya need something else?" he asked.

"Vegetables," Adonis replied. "Meat is very important, but so are vegetables. Oh, and bananas."

When they were in the section for vegetables, Koga helped him pick the best ones. Adonis was very knowledgeable when it came to meat, but when it came to vegetables it was Koga who knew more. He wasn’t too fond of green stuff, but he liked explaining Adonis how to tell if something was good or not.

"Thank you," Adonis said. "You always know a lot."

Koga huffed in response. "’Course I do! You can rely on me, Adonis." Then, he looked away. "I do on ya too."

"Really?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Koga rolled his eyes. "Of course. You’re my best friend, I thought that was clear."

Adonis seemed flustered at those words for a while, which made Koga flustered too. "Don’t make a big deal outta it, okay? That’s annoying."

"I’m glad though," Adonis said. "I was worried I’ve done something wrong."

"Huh?"

"You were behaving weirdly lately," Adonis explained.

"Oh, so you noticed that too?" Koga blurted out and quickly clapped his hand in front of his mouth. "Just forget it. Didn’t want to worry you. I’m fine."

"Really?"

Koga looked away. He really couldn’t look Adonis in the eyes right now. Who knew what weird thoughts he’d have? "Yes," he grumbled. "I’m just… Forget it. I don’t hafta tell you anything."

"Of course not," Adonis said. "But you said I can rely on you. You’re my best friend too, you know? If something is bothering you, you can always tell me. You can rely on me too."

Koga looked up and met Adonis’ golden eyes. He swallowed hard. Adonis’ personality made all of this even worse. He was way too good for this world. "Don’t say such sappy shit," Koga snapped at him and turned around. "Let’s go buy the stuff, I’m tired and Leon’s been waitin’ long enough."

"Okay." Adonis followed him immediately.

"Also…" Koga reached out his hand and ruffled Adonis’ hair, bringing him down and closer to him. "Don’t worry about me. But thanks." He managed to bring out a smile. "I’ll be the same old soon! There’s nothin’ that could throw me off guard, ya know?"

Adonis laughed and took Koga’s hand in his, making the other flinch for a short time. "I’m glad to hear that."

Koga blushed hard and quickly pulled back his hand. This will be over soon, really. He’d just have to sleep a few more days over this and then he’ll be fine.

* * *

 

 

How many days were 'a few more days' exactly?

Because Koga was getting really tired of this shit. Jerking away every time Adonis touched him or their arms brushed or when Adonis did something that should definitely be illegal because of how hot it was. It was annoying. Adonis was just a friend, not just any friend, but Koga’s best one.

And it wasn’t even his fault! It was that stupid damn fanfiction’s fault. Especially, when he woke up one day in the middle of the night, sweating with the burning image of Adonis’ half naked body from his dream in his mind. He had immediately checked if Adonis had been awake, which he hadn’t been and rushed to the bathroom.

The most annoying thing was, that Rei had been awake and gave him that one really stupid knowing look. There’s no way Rei could know, right? Nobody could know Koga had dreamt of Adonis… And nobody will. Koga would make damn sure that his secret will never get out.

The next morning, somebody shook him awake.

"No," Koga grumbled and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"Oogami," a familiar deep voice said. "You have to wake up. We’re going to be late otherwise."

Koga groaned in response and shook his head. He didn’t want to wake up yet, he was way too tired and barely had any sleep last night because of stupid Adonis…

He snapped his eyes open and met Adonis, who was leaning over his bed and looking at him with concerned eyes.

"What are ya-"

"I tried to wake you up before, but you didn’t wake up," Adonis explained. "I’m sorry. Rei and Kaoru are awake already too."

"I- What the fuck." Adonis’ hair was wet and dripping onto Koga’s face.

"Oh, sorry," Adonis stood up straight and pushed his hair back. "My hair’s still wet. I showered."

Koga sat up immediately and widened his eyes at the image in front of him. Not only were Adonis hair wet, but also his entire body. He was only wearing a towel around his hips. A white towel which sat really, really low on his hips and contrasted to his dark skin. His skin where there were still drops of water on his body, which should really be illegal. He was only eighteen for god’s sake, who the fuck looked like this at eighteen? Koga’s eyes followed the movement of drop that made it way over Adonis’ chest down over his abs and…

"What the fuck?!" Koga shouted. "Why are you naked?"

"I’m not naked…"

"Put some clothes on!" Koga jumped out of his bed and threw his pillow towards Adonis, which had been a grand mistake. Adonis tried to catch the pillow, which made the towel fall off of his hips and…

"Oh my god!" Koga immediately hid his eyes with his hands, even if for one quarter of a second too late. His face was burning and probably bright red now, Koga didn’t even dare to peak. "Put somethin’ on!"

"I’m sorry," Adonis apologized.

"Stop apologizing! Tell me when you have clothes on!" It was as if Adonis knew about Koga’s weird thoughts and did all of this on purpose.

"Alright."

"Are ya decent?"

"Yes."

Koga peeked between his fingers to see that Adonis was now standing in pants in front of him. He dropped his hands and sighed out in relief. "Don’t do that ever again, okay?"

"You never reacted like that before when I was-"

"I am now!" Koga interrupted him. "Just- Just don’t walk around naked! Why didn’t ya change your clothes in the fuckin’ bathroom? Or before you woke me up?"

"Oh, Sakuma-senpai said I should wake you up immediately and not bother with changing clothes," Adonis explained. "Was that wrong?"

"That fuckin’ vampire!" Koga shouted. Rei knew. He obviously knew. He stomped towards the bathroom in anger and embarrassment.

"I’m too fuckin’ gay for this," he shouted after he closed the door behind him. Fuck Adonis and fuck Rei. Koga never would’ve believed the only person he could stand right now was Kaoru, and yet here they were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaoru: *gets to drink from adonis water bottle*  
> koga:  
> 


	3. How To Hint At Your Kouhai That He's In Love With His Best Friend Without Actually Saying It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were talking about you," Rei said.
> 
> "No! We were not! Don't listen to him!"
> 
> "Did I do something wrong?" Adonis asked.
> 
> "When were we talking about Adonis?" Kaoru murmured.
> 
> "We weren't!" Koga shouted and turned to Adonis. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. Forget that vampire, he gets weird when it's night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo

Their big concert was this weekend and yes, even though they were only the opening act, it was still different. For once, this was the biggest stage they've ever performed on and the entire hall had been sold out. The group they were performing with was named CERi or something. Koga didn't really bother with them, he didn't care. He wasn't fond of sharing his stage and just being the opening act, even if they were world famous or some shit.

They did talk to them, but of course Koga didn't get along with them. It was rare for him to get along with new people anyway. Kaoru didn't bother to talk to them as they were a group of five guys and instead was flirting with some of the female staff members. Rei was probably too weird for them and Adonis was the only one trying to hold up a conversation with them. Though Adonis wasn't exactly the most talkative person.

When they were all dressed in their outfits and still had some time left, Adonis sat down next to Koga, who was sitting in front of the mirrors, legs up on the table.

"Where are the others?" Koga asked him.

"Hakaze-senpai was talking to one of the staff members," Adonis explained.

Koga huffed. "Some girl, right? He trying to get her number or somethin'?"

"Her daughter is a fan of him," Adonis replied. Oh.

"And Sakuma?"

"He's calling his brother."

Res was still crazy over his younger brother Ritsu as always. He tried to keep their relationship going over phone as best as he could. That was probably the only reason why he had a phone now. Ritsu was usually annoyed by all his calls, but Koga guessed he didn't really hate him anymore.

Koga nodded. "We gotta go on stage soon."

"Are you nervous?" Adonis asked.

"Me? Nervous?" Koga let out a laugh. "Who do ya think I am? Of course I'm not! I'm fearless."

"There are many people," Adonis just said. "We've never had such a big audience before."

Koga didn't know what to say. "Adonis! Don't talk like that! Ya makin' me nervous too!"

"I didn't meant to. It is just a lot of pressure." He smiled at Koga. "This is a big step for us."

Koga swallowed. "I know," he said. "But just don't think about all the thousands of people, okay? Or the hundreds of cameras that will capture everythin' and-… Forget it. Just perform like we always do!"

Adonis hummed. "It's really impressive that you're not nervous."

"Why should I be nervous?" Koga felt his voice shaking and then sighed. "Okay, I am a little bit nervous. But don't tell Sakuma or Hakaze!" Then, he took a deep breath and leaned forward. "We've gone through worse."

"We have?"

Koga hesitated. "Stop ruinin' my motivational speech!"

Adonis laughed and it sounded so nice, so deep and soothing that it calmed Koga down, if only a little bit. "You're giving me a motivational speech?"

"What's so weird 'bout that?" Koga asked. "If you don't want one, fine! I can drop it."

"No," Adonis quickly said and took his hand. "Please do."

Koga stared at their hands and pulled his back. "I… Just… We can do this. We are UNDEAD, remember?" He tried best to show Adonis his best smile.

"Yeah," Adonis said with his lips curled up into a smile. "We are UNDEAD."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Koga asked and leaned back again. "To when it was just you and I, without the vampire or the flirt."

Adonis nodded. "Yes. Thank you for cheering me up, Oogami. I feel better already."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't," Koga admitted.

Adonis laughed again and Koga had to look somewhere else. Anywhere but at Adonis. Instead, he concentrated on himself in the mirror. "Can I calm you down somehow, then?" Adonis asked.

Koga was conflicted. He was most of the times calmer when Adonis was around. That had been one of the reasons he liked Adonis so much. He never angered him like other people, he was the one to calm him down when Koga was angry and it had always been so natural for them. Adonis wasn't a man of many words and he didn't need much to calm Koga down. But now the guy who calmed him down the most also made his blood boil the most. Koga didn't feel uneasy around Adonis', he just… couldn't sit still. It was all too much and he couldn't really explain it.

Koga turned to Adonis. "Play the Ocarina."

"Are you sure?" Adonis asked. "What if you cr-"

"I will not cry!" Koga shouted and noticed how suddenly the eyes of the staff that were in the same room where on them. "What?!"

They quickly looked away and Koga cleared his throat. "I won't cry, trust me. I'm not that whiny."

"Okay," Adonis said. "Wait here." He got up from the chair to get his Ocarina. "Do you have any song requests?"

"Just play whatever," Koga told him and closed his eyes. When he noticed what song he was playing, Koga snapped his eyes open.

He watched Adonis, who had his eyes closed as he played the song. His head was slightly lowered, making his bangs fall in his face. Koga had the strange need to reach out and push them out of Adonis' face. He loved listening to Adonis playing the Ocarina. He didn't tear up all the time anymore, but it still moved him.

"Why that song?" Koga asked after the other male was finished.

"I like it," Adonis replied. "I'd thought it would calm you down."

Koga ran his hand through his hair. "I guess." It had been his and Adonis' first attempt at composing a song themselves when they've been the sole members of UNDEAD in their last year. The first draft of a song that didn't even have a title and never got far, because they dropped it and never performed it.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Koga said. "Much better."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What's the matter, is the doggie missing his doggie?" Rei asked when he came out of the bathroom and Kaoru disappeared into the bathroom to shower next.

Koga turned to his former senpai and growled at him. Of course he missed Leon. He hated having to leave him when he was staying at hotels. He was leaving Leon for two days under Subaru's care right now. One of the good things that Trickstar didn't live too far away from them. The other thing was that Koga still got to see Daikichi sometimes. He could live without Subaru, but during his time in Yumenosaki Koga and Daikichi have bonded. It would be a shame if he'd never see the dog again.

"Aha, you just seemed so down, looking out of the window like that."

Koga was sitting at the window right now. It had a low and wide sill, on which he was sitting. Their hotel room was on the 16th floor and he felt like he could see the entire city from here. It was dark and night already of course, but the lights of the buildings were still on.

"None of yer business."

"Really?" Rei sat down across from him. "You're not tired yet?"

"No." Koga shook his head and laid his cheek on one of his knees that he had brought up. "Are ya gonna spend the entire night awake? Look over us like some creepy geezer?"

Res laughed. "It's true that I'm a creature of the night… However, this isn't about me."

"What isn't about you?"

"You're so restless because of Adonis, right?"

Koga stared at him. He knew that Rei knew, god knows how he found out, but the older male had never talked to him about it. "I have no fuckin' idea what nonsense you're sprouting," he said instead.

"You don't need to lie to me," Rei said. "Am I not your beloved senpai?"

"Don't say such disgusting things."

"I'm surprised Adonis hasn't noticed yet. Then again, he's very oblivious. And Kaoru…"

"Is just straight," Koga ended the sentence. "I mean, I have no clue what ya talking about! Shut up, I'm going to bed." He got up from the sill and walked towards his bed, which wasn't far away. Koga hated it when they all had to share a hotel room. It was way too crowded and Koga needed his space! He wasn't too fond of sharing his room with anyone but Leon actually. Koga liked having his own territory, but he guessed that he could make an exception for Adonis. But for Kaoru and Rei too? No thanks.

"Already going to bed? I thought we could spend some time together," Rei said.

"What? Have a sleepover, put on some stupid face masks and talk about boys?" Koga replied right when Kaoru walked out with a face mask on his face.

"What?" the blonde asked when Res and Koga stared at him. Koga couldn't help it, when he started to laugh.

"You look amazing, Kaoru-kun," Res explained.

Kaoru sighed. "I don't want to hear this from a guy," he said.

"So you want to hear that from a girl when you wear a green face mask?" Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Haha, funny." Kaoru sat down on his bed. "You should consider doing this too."

"No," Koga replied.

"Would you put it on for me?" Then, Rei turned to Koga again. "Now we only need the 'Talk about boys‘ part, right? Is this how sleepovers go?"

In this moment, the door opened and Adonis walked in.

"Where were you?" Koga asked.

"I said already I wanted to buy some food," Adonis answered.

"Yeah, but you took so damn long! Don't leave me alone with these two!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked. "This is worse for me."

Adonis sat down on his bed which was right next to Koga's. "Did I miss something?"

"We were talking about you," Rei said.

"No! We were not! Don't listen to him!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Adonis asked.

"When were we talking about Adonis?" Kaoru murmured.

"We weren't!" Koga shouted and turned to Adonis. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. Forget that vampire, he gets weird when it's night."

"I'd say the night is where I'm at my peak," Rei commented. "More energy. It has quite a lot of benefits." He winked and Koga groaned loudly.

"Oh god," Kaoru said, rubbing his temples.

"I don't understand," Adonis said. "But it would be better if you'd rest now. We had a very exhausting day."

"Yes," Koga said. "I agree. Let's just all shut up and go to bed."

"Oh, it's nice to see our former kouhais being concerned over our well being, isn't it, Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru, who was staring at his phone, looked up. "No. But I still agree."

"I'll brush my teeth," Koga said and got up to the bathroom. Adonis followed him and they stood next to each other in front of the bathroom mirror.

"We haven't done this in a while," Adonis noticed.

"Brush our teeth?" Koga was confused.

"Together, I mean."

"Oh. Yeah." Koga nodded as he put on some toothpaste on his toothbrush. They used to do it quite often, but he had avoided Adonis since the… Fanfiction incident. He did feel bad about it, but it had been for the best. "Fuck, I wanted to video chat with Leon tonight…"

"You could still do it," Adonis suggested.

"No, not if Sakuma-senpai keeps making hints about me and-" Koga stopped mid sentence. "I'd rather just sleep, ya know?"

"I understand, you must be tired."

Yeah, tired of Rei's shit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fan meetings were something cursed, Koga was convinced by it. For Kaoru on the other hand, it was his favorite thing. He just liked talking to girls and most of their fans were girls. No matter what age, teenagers, old grown women who are even there with their children, or little girls… Name any age rank, Kaoru would be super nice and charming to them that it crept Koga out.

"Are you okay?" Adonis asked Koga during one of their breaks. Koga had his arms rested on the table in front of him and his head on his arms. He looked up slightly to meet Adonis' look.

"You don't need to worry for me all the time, you know? Ask the others for a change or something."

"I'm used to it," Adonis explained. "We used to be only the two of us for a year after all."

Koga let out a deep breath. "True. How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine," Adonis said while he opened his water bottle.

"Your smile has gotten better," Kaoru said from Adonis' right side. "I remember back when I had to basically teach you how to."

Adonis let out a laugh. "I'm really thankful for that."

"Did it even help?" Koga raised his eyebrows.

"Of course it did," Kaoru replied. "Look at his smile now. Go, show him his smile."

Adonis furrowed his brows. "You want me to smile at Oogami? I do it all the time." Nevertheless, he curled the corner of his lips up and flashed Koga the warmest smile, that it hit him right in the chest.

Koga sat up and from his left side, Rei came closer and put his arm around Koga's shoulder. "Adonis-kun's smile makes even our doggies' heart beat faster, right?"

"Shut up, it doesn't," Koga growled back. "It's just some boring smile."

"You think my smile is boring?" Great, now he hurt Adonis' feelings.

"No! Your smile's not boring… You're all so damn annoying. Not you, Adonis," Koga quickly added.

"What did I do now?" Kaoru asked.

"Ya know damn well what you did," Koga said. Making Adonis just smile at him for no reason. Unbelievable.

"I'm hurt, doggie. I thought you and I got over our hard feelings," Rei said. He still had his arm around Koga, so when Koga turned around to the dark haired male, he was way too close.

"Argh! You're the most annoying of them all."

Rei chuckled. "Don't say that. Look, the fans are loving it."

"What?"

Rei tilted his head towards the big group of fans that were standing behind the line and waiting for the break to be over so they could come up to them and get their pictures and autographs. They were all staring at him and Rei with big eyes and their phones towards them, most likely taking a picture or a video.

"Why are they staring at us?" Koga asked. "What a pain."

"It's because our doggie is cute," Rei explained and ruffled his hair before he sat back. "Grew into a big dog."

"Shut up! I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Rei put his arm down. "I think break's over."

Koga huffed. He couldn't believe he was glad it was over.

"Yeah, let's rather talk about how cute the girls are," Kaoru agreed.

The next girls that came up to them to talk with them were about their age and very excited with a lot of questions and talked way too fast for Koga to get everything. Another type of fans, he's seen almost all of them.

"Are you and Sakuma close?" a girl asked him while he was autographing a picture of one of their photo shoots.

"Ha?" Koga furrowed his brows. "I guess?"

"Koga-kun and me? Yes, we're very close," Res said. "We weren't just in the same unit in High School, but also in the same club."

Koga glared at Rei, before he turned back to the girls in front of him. "Sakuma's a fuckin' pain in the ass."

"Now, now, Koga-kun," Rei said. "They're filming us, don't you want to be shown from your best side?"

"Shut up," Koga murmured. "But yeah, I guess we're close." Not to mention how he had idolized Rei back in High School, especially his first year.

"C-Can I take a picture of you?" the girl asked.

"Of me?" Koga asked.

"No! I mean… of you two… together." She blushed and Koga stared at her.

"Is this some kind of ugly ass shipping thing because n-"

"Of course!" Rei cut in. "Come on, Koga."

Koga sighed and moved his chair so he would be closer to Rei. He'd rather take a picture with Adonis. Rei put his arm around Koga's shoulder while one of the girls (the one who wasn't filming all of this), was taking a picture. Koga didn't even bother to smile into the camera.

"Can I see it?" Rei asked and the girl showed it to him. "It's cute, don't you think?" Rei was winking seductively into the camera and they looked closer in the picture than they really were. Weird angle.

"No," Koga replied.

"Sorry, ladies, our doggie's like that," Rei apologized.

"Don't apologize on my behalf!"

"It's okay!" the girl replied quickly and blushed even harder. "I like you because of that! You're my favorite!"

"What?" Koga was confused. Nobody had ever told him they liked him because of… _that._

"See? People like you character," Rei said. "Even if you bite more than me, and I'm the vampire."

"That's really suggestive," the girl that was filming blurted out. "I mean… Oh god, sorry."

"I'll bite you if ya don't shut up," Koga warned Rei.

"That's even more suggestive," Rei pointed out and Koga opened his mouth. He didn't know what else to say, so he turned up front again.

"That was all, right?" He handed the girls back their pictures they wanted him to sign.

"Yes! Thank you both so much!" They bowed before them and moved on.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's that?" Koga asked when Kaoru came into the living room with a magazine in his hand.

"That's the magazine where we had a photoshoot the other day," Kaoru replied and sat down at the table. Ah, the photo shoot. Koga suddenly remembered about the moment where his and Adonis' faces had been so close to each other and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Do you want to hear what they're saying about us?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Rei replied.

"No," Koga said. "Readin' during dinner is rude! Put that damn magazine away."

Kaoru put it down and blinked before he sighed and put the magazine next to him. "People would never believe when I tell them our doggie is very concerned about manners."

"I'm not! It's just… wrong," Koga explained.

"He's, right," Adonis said.

"Do you hear that, Kaoru-kun? The children are scolding you," Rei said.

"That goes to you too! Sit up and eat!" Koga said and nudged the dark haired male with his leg. Rei was lying under the kotatsu with his eyes closed and his hands folded on his chest, like he was still in his coffin or something. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"They're scolding _us_ ," Kaoru corrected as Rei sat up.

"What did they say, though?" Adonis asked.

"Isn't it rude?" Kaoru asked.

"What are ya? Twelve? It's only rude to read while eating! Adonis prepared a meal for you, be grateful!" Koga said.

Rei rested his chin on his palm while grinning at Koga. "Oh?"

"I cooked too," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yes, he did," Adonis agreed.

Koga stared at Adonis before he looked down. "Fuck it. Let's eat."

"Did I make you angry?" Adonis asked.

"No."

Kaoru looked between them. "Anyway… The article just said the normal stuff. Some information about us."

"Nothing interesting then?" Rei asked.

"No," Kaoru replied. "They didn't call you a vampire, if that's what you're asking. The article was just short. But that's just the beginning. We'll have a very big fan base soon. Our Twitter gained thousands of followers after the concert."

"Who cares?" Koga asked while he shoved the food into his mouth. "It's just a stupid number."

"Oogami," Adonis suddenly said and Koga turned to him.

"What?"

Adonis reached out his arm and wiped the corner of Koga's mouth with a tissue. "You had some food there."

Koga blinked. Right when he had thought it was finally over andhis weird phase was done with, Adonis did this again. Koga had to process what just happened for a short time and when he did, his face shot up bright red.

"What are you- What the- Ya could've just told me!" Koga wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"This is literally the reason," Kaoru murmured.

"The reason for what, Hakaze-senpai?" Adonis asked.

"Why #ReiAndKoga were trending," Kaoru explained. "You're all way too…"

"What? We're too _what_?" Rei tilted his head and stared at Kaoru on whose cheeks a faint blush could be seen.

"What the fuck was trending?" Was he the only know what was going on?

"You don't know? You and Sakuma-san were trending," Kaoru explained. "Because of your… behavior during the fan meeting."

"Our… behavior?" Rei leaned closer to Kaoru whose blush was darkening.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure what is happening," Adonis whispered to Koga. He was way too close to Koga and Koga could feel his warm breath against his ear. He flinched and covered his ear with his hand.

"Are you saying Rei and I are trending? Because we were being gay?"

"Not my words!" Kaoru said.

"What? _Gay_?" Koga repeated. "Does it bother ya?"

"No," Kaoru said. "You can do whatever you two want."

Rei snickered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kaoru quickly replied. "I am just wondering what Adonis-kun thinks of it, since he and you were so close." His gaze turned to Koga.

"Yes, Adonis-kun, how do you feel about the fact that our fans think me and the doggie would make a good pair?" Rei asked.

"What does it have to do with me?" Adonis asked in confusion.

"It doesn't! Don't listen to them," Koga said. "Also I can't fucking believe you. Did you do that on purpose? Be so touchy with me because you knew they were gonna react like that? It's really a pain!"

"Is being shipped with me worse than being shipped with Adonis-kun? You hurt me," Rei said.

"Yes, of course it's worse! Adonis would make a way better boyfriend!" Koga snapped. As soon as those words escaped his lips, he regretted it already. He groaned out loudly.

"Please, I think we all agree I'm the most boyfriend material," Kaoru pointed out.

"This has nothing to do with you! We were talking about me! I meant Adonis would be a better boyfriend for _me_!" Shit, not again. Rei started laughing, while Koga hid his face with his hands. "Argh, that's not what I meant either…"

"It's okay," Adonis said. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

"No! I don't want a boyfriend, I just want Leon," Koga tried to save himself.

"That's bestiality," Kaoru teased.

"I fuckin' hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still... cant write rei but well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> i want this fic to be mostly adokoga but i also want a lot of cute gen UNDEAD moments, i love this mismatched family


	4. Take This Quiz To Find Out What Type Of Man You Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratch all of it. Adonis walking around shirtless or with wet hair or too close to Koga wasn't the worst. Adonis with Leon in his lap was the one image that came the closest to killing Koga on the spot. He couldn't even say anything, it was just so cute.
> 
> "I think he fell asleep," Adonis said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter should be called: pure fluff  
> adokoga fluff , undead fluff , platonic rei/koga fluff, some reikao fluff, leon fluff
> 
> theyre all just being cute

It's called fan service and Koga could live without it. Then again, there were a lot of things he could live without when it came to Fan culture. It wasn't that he hated their fans. They were annoying sometimes, but Koga liked them well enough. And sometimes he got gifts from them that have to do with wolves or dogs and he was grateful. A lot of Leon's dog toys were gifts from his fans.

He just… could live without the Fans that were crazy over pairing them up with each other. Nothing against them, Koga just didn't have to know. First of all, he wouldn't be so weird about Adonis, and second of all, their manager wouldn't tell them to keep up the 'Fan Service‘ between him and Rei. Apparently the fans were eating it up, even though they had _no idea._

His relationship with Rei wasn't _bad_ , but there were tons of other people Koga could think of he'd rather date (actually, he didn't want to think of it).

"Here, eat this," Koga said, when he came out of a McDonald's and shoved one of the two paper bags into Rei's arms.

Rei seemed to be surprised. "You bought something for me too?"

"Don't mention it," Koga replied and opened his bag. "You're overworkin' yourself and paler than usual." He remembered Adonis worrying over it and Koga hadn't thought much of it, but now he did notice that he was. Rei was their leader after all and took on a lot of solo work.

Rei smiled. "Ah, thank you. It's always nice when you worry for me, but you don't have to."

Koga raised his eyebrows while taking out a burger and unwrapping it. "Stop overworking yourself, it's your own goddamn fault if ya break down or somethin'. We can't deal with an incompetent leader."

Rei took out a burger and eyed it suspiciously. "Funny, Kaoru-kun said the same last night."

"He's not all stupid," Koga said. "This for example? Your fault." They've been busy all day and afterwards Rei and Koga had been invited to a radio station to host a session. Adonis and Kaoru were already home, able to take a break and get some rest before another exhausting day would come tomorrow, while Koga and Rei just finished and it was already dark outside.

"How is this my fault?"

Koga narrowed his eyes. "If ya wouldn't have made us popular, we wouldn't be there. It was clear as fuck they just wanted us for the stupid fan service or whatever."

Rei unwrapped a burger and took a bite. Since living with Rei, Koga had seen his more human side. He wasn't the leader he used to admire and hold on a pedestal back in his first year; He was also not the one stupid vampire, he had blamed for a lot of things in his second; He was just… their leader that claims to be a vampire but is surprisingly human and does normal things like everyone else.

He puts his hair into a pony tail while doing chores, wears an apron that Ritsu gifted to him once years ago, or never blow dries his hair and makes his wet hair leave a trail of water after he showers.

"Now, it's just a little pandering," Rei replied and Koga groaned.

"I don't like it."

"You'd rather have it with Adonis-kun, right?"

Koga choked on his food. "No! I don't- I don't want it at all, it's annoying as fuck and such a bother. And not even true."

Rei leaned closer with a slight smile on his lips. "You haven't even thought about it?"

Koga immediately took a step back. "No, of course I haven't! That's fuckin' disgusting."

Rei leaned back and shrugged. "Good."

"What?"

"You're so sure when it comes to me, but what about Adonis-kun?"

"What is this- Why do you always ask me about him?" This was getting really annoying.

"You know why."

"No, I don't. We should go back home." He crumbled the paper into his fist and threw it back into the bag.

"We're having a day off the day after tomorrow," Rei said. "You should spend it with Adonis-kun."

Koga scoffed. "I was gonna do it anyway, ya don't need to tell me."

"What if he didn't?"

Koga hesitated. "Of course. What are _you_ gonna do?"

Rei lifted his index finger to his chin. "Spend the day with Kaoru-kun probably, so he won't think of going on dates and appear on some gossip sites." Once he was finished with his burger too he threw the wrapping paper back into the bag. "I'm disappointed you didn't get a Happy Meal, Koga-kun."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Shut up and eat the rest."

 

* * *

 

 

After Koga finally got home that day and it was already 9pm and he was in bed cuddling Leon, he turned to Adonis.

"You're not busy the day after tomorrow, right?" When they said they'd finally have a full day off, Koga had immediately assumed he and Adonis would spend it together. But what if Adonis didn't want to?

"No," Adonis said. "We have a day off, remember?"

"I mean…" Koga rolled on his back and brought up Leon, not taking his eyes from his dog so he didn't have to meet Adonis'. "We're gonna spend it together, right?" Then, he shook his head. "I mean, we're gonna spend it together, clear your schedule if ya can't."

Adonis hummed. "I just told you I'm not busy," he said. "But I'd like to."

"Great." Koga felt his face heating up when he put Leon down again. "Thanks for takin' Leon out on a walk today."

"That was Hakaze-senpai actually."

"What?" Koga sat up. "Really? Why? Because girls like guys with dogs or somethin'?"

"Or he was just being nice," Adonis suggested. Koga raised his eyebrows at him and Adonis sighed. "Probably."

Koga ruffled Leon behind his ear. "The flirt took you out, huh? Guess he's not that bad… I'm not gonna write him a fucking thank you note, though."

 

 

* * *

 

Koga was in high spirits in the morning. It was because they had their day off, there was no other explanation. Finally free from all the idol work! He could just spend the entire day doing what he wanted… with Adonis.

First of all, he slept in. He finally got to sleep for as long as he wanted, so he didn't set an alarm and just slept. When he woke up, Adonis wasn't in his bed anymore and neither was Leon. He did hear some sounds in the kitchen though, so Koga sat up, stretched himself and walked into the kitchen to find one of the most domestic images he's ever seen.

Rei and Kaoru had their hair tied and were both wearing aprons while they were making pancakes. Kaoru and Rei. Waking up early to make pancakes in the kitchen, talking and joking with each other.

"What the fuck," Koga muttered.

Rei turned around. "Oh, Koga-kun, you're awake."

"Yes. Why are _you_ awake? Aren't ya a vampire or somethin'?"

"We made pancakes," Kaoru just said, as if this would explain anything.

"I can see that! What the hell is going on here?"

Kaoru took out the tie in his hair. "We did this all the time when it was just the two of us, it's not that weird, okay? Just sit, we'll have breakfast."

"Listen to your senpai," Rei joked as he gently pushed Koga out of the room.

"What? Don't touch me!" Koga shook him off. "Where's Adonis?"

"I'm here," Adonis' voice appeared from the living room. Koga entered it to see Adonis sitting at the kotettsu. Judging from his appearance, he probably just came back from his morning run. But that wasn't what Koga was concerned about. What he was concerned about was how stiff Adonis was sitting, trying hard not to move because Leon was in his lap with his eyes closed.

Scratch all of it. Adonis walking around shirtless or with wet hair or too close to Koga wasn't the worst. Adonis with Leon in his lap was the one image that came the closest to killing Koga on the spot. He couldn't even say anything, it was just so _cute._

"I think he fell asleep," Adonis said.

Koga cleared his throat before sitting down next to Adonis. All of this was like some weird fever dream, starting with Rei and Kaoru being all domestic and making breakfast for them together in aprons, and now here was Adonis with a sleeping Leon on his lap and- Koga didn't want to wake up if it's a fever dream, as cheesy and stupid as it might sound. He bit into his fist, trying to calm down.

"So, what's up with Sakuma and Hakaze?" he asked.

"I don't know." Adonis slowly raised his hand and Koga felt like he was going to melt once Adonis started to pet Leon softly. "They weren't awake when I woke up, but when I came back from my run they were already making breakfast."

He remembered when Adonis was so reluctant about touching Leon when he first introduced him to Adonis. And now here they were, Leon on his lap and Adonis was petting him.

"Okay, breakfast's ready," Kaoru announced when he walked in. At least he took off his apron, unlike Rei.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" Koga asked, when the two of them sat down and placed the pancakes they prepared on the table. "Also are ya eating pancakes with ketchup?"

"Yes," Rei replied and Koga sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Let's go, Oogami," Adonis said, but before he could open the door, Koga grabbed his arm.

"No," he said. "Not like that."

Adonis furrowed his brows. "Like what?"

Koga pointed at Adonis' hair. "Like that."

"Is something wrong with my hair?" Adonis ran his hand through his hair, pushing back his bangs.

"Yes," Koga replied. "We gotta hide it. I ain't going out like that again and be recognized!"

"Oh." Adonis nodded. "I should put on a hat then."

Koga grinned. "Don't worry, I've thought about it! I'm prepared for everything', after hall." He brought up his other hand, where he was holding a black beanie. "We just gonna hide yer purple hair. It's way too noticeable! It'd be such a pain if somebody talks to us again."

He raised his arms and put on the beanie on Adonis, who just let it happen. When Koga put his arms down again and stepped back, he swallowed hard. Adonis even looked good in beanies.

"Thank you," Adonis said. "What about you?"

"I have one too of course!" Koga replied and revealed another beanie that looked exactly like Adonis.

"We match," Adonis said and took the beanie into his hands. "Let me do this for you too." He put on the hat on Koga's head and Koga reacted way too lately.

"I can do it myself, ya know?"

"Of course," Adonis said. "I could too."

Koga blushed and then looked down at Leon, who had been patiently waiting by Koga's feet. "Let's just get going," he murmured.

 

* * *

 

 

He would've liked to spend his free day differently.

Not in the little waiting room of the vet where there were too many weird people sitting.

"What a fuckin' pain," Koga groaned as he stretched himself. "How long have we been waiting now?"

Adonis took a glance at the clock hanging at the wall above them. "Twenty minutes," he replied.

Koga would get angrier and just walk straight out if it wasn't for Leon's regular check up. This was about Leon, not him, so he had to be patient. Even if Koga was really bad at being patient.

He leaned onto Adonis' side and looked over his shoulder to see what magazine he was reading. "What are ya reading?"

"It's a women's magazine," Adonis replied and held the magazine, so Koga could take a look at the cover for a short moment.

"Why are you reading that?"

"It was the only one left," Adonis explained.

Koga scoffed and leaned in closer, until his head was right on Adonis' shoulder. "Tell me about it."

"It's a personality quiz," Adonis said. "Do you want to take it?"

"What? No," Koga said. "Who do ya think I am?"

Adonis just ignored him. "' _What type of man do you attract_?‘"

"Do dogs count?" Koga asked.

"We have a lot of male fans," Adonis pointed out and Koga rolled his eyes.

"Much to Hakaze's disdain," Koga said. "Okay, just fuckin' ask if you can't help it."

"It probably helps make the time go faster," Adonis said. " _Which of these two attributes would describe you_? _Confident and stylish, caring and affectionate, romantic and empathetic, chaotic and creative, or motherly and organized_?"

"What's that for a stupid question?" Koga asked. "I'm none of those."

Adonis thought about it. "You're confident," he said. "I envy that. And you're caring and affectionate towards Leon."

"What?" Koga stared at him. "I would've thought I'm chaotic and creative. If any. All of these are fuckin' stupid."

"No, I think you're the first one," Adonis insisted.

Koga swallowed and just sat back into his former position with his head on Adonis' shoulder. "Okay, just continue before I throw a fit."

" _When you think of your father…_ "

"No," Koga said. "This is where I draw the line. What's this? Do they think the stupid saying about how you'll date a guy who's like yer father is true? What kind of bullshit."

Adonis hesitated. "We can take another test," he said.

Koga stared at the answers on the page. "It's B," he said then after a while. _Someone who barely had time for me._ He never talked to anyone about his family and he wasn't going to start now.

"Okay," Adonis said before he cleared his throat and moved onto the next question. " _You're starring in a romance movie. What's your role? The Main Character, The director of the movie, the caring best friend of the main character, the Main Character's rival_ or _I can't choose_."

"I can't choose," Koga shot back immediately. "Or the director so I can ruin this movie. I don't like romance movies they're stupid."

"Isn't the Lady And The Trap one?" Adonis asked.

"No! Shut up." Koga hit him at the side softly with his elbow. "Next."

" _What kind of shoes are you wearing right now_?"

"How the fuck does this have to do with anything?" Koga asked. Adonis looked down at Koga's feet. He was wearing his favorite dark red Doc Martens.

"Trendy boots," Adonis decided. "Okay. _What does your best friend tell you after her birthday party?_ "

"I don't know, what would ya tell me?"

"Thank you for coming to my birthday party," Adonis replied. "Unfortunately that's not one of the answers. I guess I would ask you if you'd help me clean."

"Then that one."

" _If your flat could talk to you, what would it say?"_

"I'd tell it to shut the fuck up first of all," Koga said after Adonis listed the options. When Adonis was just patiently waiting for an answer, Koga sighed. "The last answer is really creepy. 'I love all kids‘? This is like straight outta some horror movie."

"Do you like horror movies?" Adonis asked.

No, he hated them and hated even more that he was fucking terrified by them sometimes. "No," he just replied. "I don't know? The first one?"

" _Are you giving me something new_? That does make sense," Adonis said. "Our bedroom is empty."

"We're not home often," Koga said. But yes, their bedroom was not lively at all. Maybe he should decorate it like Kaoru and Rei did. Though not like Rei, he had this weird vampire aesthetic going on on his side of the room… And too many pictures of Ritsu.

" _Which one of these movies do you like most?_ "

Koga chose the only action movie that was seen in the sea of romance movies. After that, Adonis counted his answers.

"Okay," he said. " _You attract the Provider. It's impossible not to like you._ "

"What?" Koga scoffed. "This is the biggest bullshit I've ever read in my life."

Adonis just continued. " _You need someone who is loving and cares for you. This calls for all the broad-shouldered types._ Do you think that would fit?"

"No," Koga said. "This is stupid. Why did we even take it?" He grabbed the magazine out of Adonis' hand. "Who would even be like that?"

Adonis thought for a moment and for a moment Koga's mind went to Adonis for a short time, but immediately shook his head. "Lemme do this test for ya real quick," he said. After a few minutes he put the magazine down. "I hate this. I'm gonna rip it apart-"

"No," Adonis quickly took the magazine out of Koga's hand before he could shred it. "What did I get?"

"The third one." Koga looked away.

" _You have everything under control in your life and with the people around you. You attract men that search for safety and-"_ He stopped.

"What?"

"We fit each other," Adonis just pointed out.

"Shut up!" Koga grabbed it out again and ripped the magazine into two.

"Oogami," Adonis said. "That wasn't right. We should go talk to them and pay them-"

"Oogami," his name was called out.

"We will afterwards," Koga just quickly said and grabbed Leon's leash. He was just glad the waiting period was over.

* * *

 

 

 

After the appointment at the vet, Koga wanted to treat Leon and they walked into the dog park where he let him off his leash. He and Adonis had gotten some food earlier too (of course meat) and now Leon was running around. He got along with other dogs well, so Koga didn't have to worry much when he was watching him from a small distance with Adonis.

That was, of course, until it started raining.

"Fuck," Koga cursed. At least they had hats on, so their hair wouldn't get too wet. Leon for some reasons, refused to come back to him when Koga wanted to go and ran away in the rain. It was a hassle until they finally got him back and could go.

By the time they were able to, everyone was gone already and the rain was getting way too strong.

"Fuck, Leon is getting all wet!" Koga cried.

Adonis suddenly stopped and picked up Leon and hid him in his jacket.

"What are you-"

"We should find a place where we can stay until the rain stops," Adonis suggested and picked up the pace again.

Otogari Adonis, who was scared to overly touch small animals in fear he'd hurt them, just fucking picked up Leon and was carrying him in his jacket to shelter him from the rain. Could this man even get any more perfect? Koga just followed Adonis to a bus stop. Nobody else was in sight, so this was good enough for them.

Adonis sat down on the bench and revealed Leon, whose fur was soaked by now. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What are ya apologizin' for?" Koga asked and took off his drenched hat.

"He got wet," Adonis said. "I should've done it earlier."

"I didn't even have the idea," Koga said and sat down next to Adonis. "I guess yer not scared of small animals anymore, huh?"

Adonis smiled fondly at Leon. "No," he said. "Maybe it's because it's Leon."

"Good," Koga said. "Leon might be small, but he's a true wolf! Just like me. There's a lot he can take, he's not weak!"

"I've learned that," Adonis said. "Are you okay?"

Koga shrugged. "'Course. It's just a disgusting feeling."

Adonis took off his hat too and shook his hair. "At least it's not cold," he said and smiled. "We should get home quickly though or we will catch a cold."

Koga sat up again and looked at the chart of the bus stop. "This one gets us home," he said. "Just seven more minutes. I'll take the shower first!"

 

* * *

 

After they've both showered, Koga brought all the stuff he needed into the bathroom to give Leon a bath.

"Adonis!" he called out from the bathroom.

"What is it?" Adonis appeared soon after.

"C'mere." Koga sat down on the ground in front of the bathtub where Leon was already in. "Yer not afraid to hurt him, right? Give him a bath."

Adonis hesitated before he stepped into the bathroom and sat down next to Koga. "I don't know if this is a good idea," he said. "What if I hurt him? I don't know how to… Or if shampoo gets in his eyes-"

"Ssh," Koga interrupted him quickly. "You won't! Plus, I'm here. Do ya think I'd just let him bath like that? Tch, I care more about Leon than that. I'll tell you how to. If ya wanna know, that is."

"You trust me that much with Leon?" Adonis asked and Koga shrugged.

"Of course," Koga replied. He didn't meet Adonis' gaze, instead he kept his eyes on Leon and ruffled him. "Leon's a wild beast like me, but he's okay when it comes to baths. Ya should see Daikichi, he's one crazy man. He strives after his owner, I guess. And King's always groomed by the Chibi's slaves or somethin'. Fushimi is always scared because he's going wild too." Koga rolled his eyes. "But not you, right, Leon?"

Adonis smiled. "Leon has good manners."

"He does. But don't be fooled, he's still a wolf!" Koga quickly added. "Alright, I'll explain this to ya real quick, listen and don't forget it! I won't repeat myself!"

He explained Adonis the basics and helped him get Leon's fur wet. He was very careful and slow, but Koga didn't mind. He had both of his arms on the edge of the bathtub and put his head on them while he watched Adonis. They had all day and Kaoru and Rei weren't home right now to interrupt them. Koga could probably watch Adonis bathing Leon for the first time for hours.

"Did I do it right?" Adonis suddenly asked, shaking Koga from his trance. He jerked up and took a look at Leon.

"Yes," he replied. "Now the shampoo." He grabbed for Leon's shampoo and gave it to Adonis. "Yer know the gist."

"Okay."

Koga rested his head on his arms again and watched Adonis. "Do ya like it?"

Adonis had his eyes on Leon, fully concentrated, but there was a tiny smile on his lips. "Yes," he replied. "I was always afraid I might hurt him. But you trust me with him and… he's really cute and small."

"He's not-"

"He's not weak, but I still think he cute," Adonis insisted. "Thank you, Oogami." He turned his head to Koga and his smile widened.

Koga blushed and hid his face in his arms. God, this should be illegal. He felt his heart beating faster and felt so stupid for a while. That was, until he peaked and saw how much shampoo Adonis had used. "What the- that's too much!" he shouted.

"What?"

"Leon's literally covered in foam!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

Koga wiped off some of the foam off from his dog and stared at his now in foam covered hands.

"You should wash it off," Adonis suggested. Koga stared at Adonis and he didn't know what came over him when he just fucking put his hands on Adonis' cheeks.

"That's for wasting shampoo," Koga said. "It's pretty darn expensive, don't waste it."

"I see." Adonis wiped off more from Leon and then put it some of it on Koga's nose. "Boop."

"Did you just fuckin' boop my nose?" Koga asked, wiping it off quickly with the back of his arm.

"Yes," Adonis replied.

Koga felt his face heating up more as he reached out to smear the foam on Adonis' cheeks over his face and then put some on his nose too. "Heh!"

Adonis squinted and god, he looked so adorable, it wasn't fair anymore. Koga was having a crisis right now. "Okay, we gotta wash that off." Koga reached for the shower head. At the same time, they heard the main door open and Rei and Kaoru's voices. Koga was way too startled by that, he accidentally turned on the shower head, splashed all the water on the ground and slipped when he tried to turn it off. Which resulted in him lying right on top of Adonis again.

"Shit!" Koga cursed. "Sorry, I…"

Adonis was mostly hit by the water and the foam was gone, but now he was wet all over again. He pushed back his hair with one hand while he gripped onto Koga's on the other to steady him. "Are you okay?"

Koga noticed how close he was to Adonis and… this wasn't like the one time he had thrown himself against Adonis in panic because of whatever had been on his phone. This was so much different from back then.

"Yeah." Koga swallowed hard and tried to push himself up with putting his hands on Adonis' shoulders. "I'm…"

"Oogami?" Adonis sounded concerned and raised his hand to Koga's hair and brushed his bangs out of his face. Just now he noticed that he had gotten wet by the water too. Their eyes locked and at this moment, Koga just wanted to lean in and place his lips on Adonis'. They were so close right now too, it wouldn't take much for him to cross the little distance between their faces.

 _Shit._ He liked Adonis, didn't he?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the test really exists... here it is, it's in german tho. i took it for both adonis and koga and thought their results were bullshit and didnt fit but its funny how their results fitted each other lmao


	5. Ways To Deal With Your Crush On Your Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've lived together for an entire year longer than you," Kaoru agreed. "We know each other better than anyone does."
> 
> Koga blinked. "That's gay," he said.
> 
> "What? No- I-"
> 
> Rei laughed. "Okay, let's start," he said. "May the better team win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update i was playing the event + classes started again

Koga opened his mouth, but no words managed to escape his lips. And then the door opened.

"I have a Deja-vu," Kaoru said. "And I don't like it."

Koga quickly sat back, but he couldn't find the energy to get angry at Kaoru. "Shut up," he muttered with a red face.

"Hakaze-senpai," Adonis greeted him. "You're back."

"Yes… shouldn't have come back, though."

"Get out," Koga grunted.

"The bathroom's a mess." Kaoru just closed the door behind them again.

"Great." Koga groaned. "We're wet again and Leon's not finished and the entire bathroom is wet…"

"We will clean up later," Adonis promised. "Let's finish bathing Leon and then clean up."

That was easier said than done. Koga did the rest, wanting to get it over with quickly. He didn't want to sit here for much longer, not when he just realized he might have a crush on his best friend and said best friend was sitting right next to him, making it much worse. After they were finished and cleaned up the bathroom and changed their clothes, Koga huddled himself on his bed with Leon in his lap and brushed his fur.

This was ridiculous. He couldn't have a crush on Adonis.

Then again, it explained a lot of things. Why he was reacting to Adonis like this recently. Was this what Rei was implying all the time? Why Koga was acting so weird when he found out people shipped him with Adonis, but he only got annoyed when it was with him and Rei?

Adonis had always been… an exception to Koga for everything. He had thought it was just because Adonis was his best friend, but he was more than just that to Koga. When had it even happened? When had Koga started to like Adonis as more than just friends?

Koga hated it. Feelings were stupid. Having a crush on your best friend sounded stupid and pathetic to be honest. Why would you want to hold someone's hand for no reason at all or want to kiss them? But when it was Adonis… it didn't sound all that bad.

Koga flushed bright red and buried his face in Leon's fur.

"Koga-kun…"

A groan escaped his lips when he recognized the annoying voice of the damn vampire. "What?" he asked, still not looking up.

"Stop brushing your doggie's fur, we have things to do."

"We have our day off," Koga shot back and looked up. Rei just yawned.

"I know," he said. "But Adonis and Kaoru insist on cleaning the entire flat today. You're assigned to vacuum everything because your dog leaves his fur everywhere."

Koga sighed and let himself fall backwards on his bed. "What about you?"

"Kitchen," Rei replied. "And then sleep."

"Fine." Maybe doing housework will take his mind off from Adonis and clear his head.

 

* * *

 

So, what?

He liked Adonis. It wasn't all that bad, right? At least he had good taste. At least Koga wasn't in love with Rei or Kaoru. That's something that went through his mind after they cleaned their entire flat and were all exhausted and ordered takeout.

They were all lying on the couch while watching TV when this thought came up. Adonis was by far the best out of them all. Who else could he have fallen for if not for Adonis? It was better to not fall for _anyone,_ of course. But if he'd have to choose someone? Then it'd be him.

Adonis was nice, gentle and good looking and…

"This is so boring," Kaoru suddenly said. "There are no girls. Change the channel."

"No," Koga snarled back at him. "This is the show we're gonna be in."

"Is that so," Adonis replied. "I'm bad at variety shows."

"Yer not," Koga said. Yes, he was blunt and not the most talkative, but that's what was charming about him. People liked it and Koga was one of them, and- he sounded so fucking stupid now.

"We're there," Rei said.

"Thank you." Adonis smiled at him.

"Why aren't ya in the coffin yet?" Koga asked.

"It's late," Rei replied. "The night is coming and this is where I'm-"

"Okay, we get it," Koga quickly cut him off. He sighed and stared back at the screen. He wasn't really good with variety shows either, he didn't like all the other aspects that came with being an idol. He just really liked being on stage, dancing and singing to the point he was exhausted and tired, but still wanted to continue. He liked the thrill with being on stage and the adrenaline that came with it.

Interacting with fans and presenting himself to them? Not his cup of tea. That was more of a Kaoru thing.

"Well then," Rei said. "Let's practice."

"What?" Kaoru asked. "No, that's so bothersome. I can do it without."

"We do it for our cute kouhais," Rei explained.

"Ha? Who are yer callin' cute?!" Koga stretched out his leg all the way up to Rei on the couch to hit him.

"I really appreciate it, Sakuma-senpai," Adonis said. "How should we practice it?"

Rei lifted his thumb to his chin. "I have an idea."

* * *

 

The idea was stupid, but they didn't have anything else to do today anyway and for some reasons Kaoru didn't insist on going out to meet girls or something, and it was late enough that Rei didn't go to his coffin and just sleep.

They were in two teams and decided to play a simple word guessing game. Koga teamed up with Adonis, which was a given. It hadn't been that long since he realized he had a crush on him and now they were together again. There wasn't really a way for him to avoid Adonis, so he should just get it over with.

They had to decide the words for the other's teams and decided to move onto their room for that.

"Okay, which words?" Koga asked with a pen in his hand and a notebook in the other.

"Meat," Adonis said while petting Leon, who was on his lap.

"What? No, we can't have 'meat'. That's like Kaoru writin' down 'girls' or the stupid vampire with 'vampire'."

"Dog?" Adonis asked.

"No! Way too easy! Wolf maybe…" Koga scratched himself at the back of his head. "Yeah… Pack! Yeah, that's a good one. _Wolfpack_." He wrote it down quickly. "Another idea?"

"Vegetables."

Koga narrowed his eyes. He should be happy he was so handsome (and nice and overall a good person), or else nobody would ever fall for him. "Fine, vegetables," he said. "I'll write down mullets so they fuckin' cut them off tryin' to explain it."

Adonis chuckled at that. "Hakaze-senpai used to have short hair," he said.

"Oh, ya, I know. He didn't look as stupid," Koga snickered. They came up with a few more words and it wasn't as bad. Being with Adonis, that meant. Yeah, okay. He was in love with him, but nothing really changed between them, as long as he didn't act awkward around him.

He just had to be himself around Adonis and that's probably why he liked him so much.

When they were finished with their list, they made their way back to their senpais.

"Yer finished?" Koga asked.

Kaoru was the one writing down the words and looked up. He sighed and nodded. "I still don't think we need this, but…"

"We can't all be charmin' the audience without feelin' any shame," Koga snarled at him.

"Was that just a compliment?" A smile tugged at his lips and Koga groaned as he sat down across him.

"So." Rei sat up from the couch over which he had draped his entire body. "Who's going first? I'd say we give the children the first round."

"Children? Don't yer underestimate us!" Koga shouted. "We'll win!"

Kaoru scoffed. "Sure," he said. "We have some hard words here. You'll have trouble with them."

"So do we, Hakaze-senpai," Adonis said. "We came up with good words too. Plus, Oogami and I are close, it will probably be easy for us."

Koga turned his gaze away from Adonis when he said the last sentence. This was so stupid. He shouldn't be so overly happy just hearing that.

"I think you underestimate us," Rei said and now sat up completely, sitting right behind Kaoru who was leaning against the couch. "We're your senpais, you can learn some things or two from us."

"We've lived together for an entire year longer than you," Kaoru agreed. "We know each other better than anyone does."

Koga blinked. "That's gay," he said.

"What? No- I-"

Rei laughed. "Okay, let's start," he said. "May the better team win."

* * *

 

"Today was fun," Adonis said.

Koga couldn't deny it. It had been way funnier than he thought it would be. They all got way into the stupid game and even though he and Adonis lost in the end (by far), he had enjoyed it. It was weird, thinking about how far they've come as UNDEAD.

Two years ago, they were just some mismatched unit that was known to be the most rebellious unit from Yumenosaki and Koga had thought he'd never get along with them, but now they all lived together under the same roof and spent their free day together.

This day was somehow surreal. It started with Rei and Kaoru doing domestic shit and making pancakes together for them, then he realized he was in love with Adonis, they watched TV together and the day ended with them laughing over some game they were playing. He never would've thought they'd ever end up like this.

It felt like… they were a family.

Koga would never tell anyone about this, not even Adonis (maybe Adonis).

"Next time, we'll win," Koga said.

Adonis was lying with his face down on his bed. He turned his head to face Koga and smiled at him. "You mean when we're on the show?"

"Yes," Koga replied. "We'll win for sure. I'm not gonna rest until we fuckin' crushed them."

Adonis closed his eyes, but there was still a faint smile on his lips. "I'll look forward to that, Oogami."

"Just leave it all to me," Koga said. "As long as we're together as a team, we can do it." He regretted saying those words as soon as they escaped his lips. Blood was rushing into his face and he quickly shook his head. "Argh, forget it, okay? That was stupid. Adonis?"

No reply came from his roommate. Koga got off from his bed and walked towards Adonis' bed, kneeling down in front of him. He was asleep already and Koga had no idea what he was doing. He rested his arms on the bed and his face on them as he watched Adonis.

Stupid. He was even pretty when he was sleeping. Koga knew for a fact that he was drooling and looked like shit when he was sleeping, the twins once caught him and took a picture. But Adonis just looked peaceful.

Koga slowly reached out his hand to brush the other male's bangs out of his face. _Oh my god,_ what was he even doing? Was this creepy? It probably was creepy. His heart beat faster and he quickly lowered his arm again.

He really liked him. There was no chance Adonis liked him back, he didn't see Koga the same way he saw Adonis. He probably didn't even think about things like this, Adonis was the last person to develop a crush on someone. Koga sighed.

There were probably worse things than developing an unrequited crush on your best friend. As long as he could stay by his side, he was fine. There would never be anything else between them but friendship, but that wasn't too bad. He was happy with what they had now and if Koga could choose, he'd just want to stay by Adonis side and sing with him, Kaoru and Rei on stage for as long as they could.

He didn't need more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today all had separate jobs.

Rei was doing an interview, Kaoru was shooting for a commercial, Adonis had a photo shoot too, and Koga had the worst luck out of them all. He had to wake up earlier and leave at 5 am already to appear on some morning show.

Why him out of all people? And the worst of it all was that he wasn't even alone on the show, two other idols from groups he didn't know were going to appear too. They couldn't have chosen a worse guy for this job, Koga wasn't someone who would pretend he gets along with others for the fans.

There was a guy who was apparently the leader of a group named ZEUS, but he talked way too much and annoyed Koga way too much, asking him about everything. He claimed to be a big fan of him.

Koga turned away from him quickly, but the female solo singer they were having the show with too wasn't much better. All _she_ did, was promote her newest single.

Fortunately, the show was only half an hour long, so it was over soon and Koga slept all the way back. When he was home, everyone else was gone already. He took Leon on a long walk, made himself lunch and played guitar, until he got bored.

That was, when their manager sent him a link to a video. It was a stream of the show he had done earlier this morning. Koga didn't have anything better to do, so he linked it to the TV and watched it. It wasn't really special, he wondered if people actually watched it, considering how early it aired.

The guy was annoying. From his bleached blonde hair, his weird earrings and his horrible sense of fashion to his obnoxious, loud voice and energy in the morning; Koga knew he'd probably never get along with him. The girl on the other hand, at least didn't wear weird clothes like him, but all she cared about was herself and promoting her own stuff.

Koga sighed, ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the clock. It was only 2pm, the others wouldn't be home soon yet probably and he didn't have anything to do. It was weird to not have anything to do, they were so busy nowadays. And if they didn't, he was never alone. He'd at least have someone else here (who wasn't Leon).

"This is stupid," Koga said, when Leon laidhimself out on Koga lap. He didn't use to mind so much when he was all alone. Leon was the only company he needed. But now… He was too used to them all. Not just Adonis, but also having Rei and Kaoru around.

He absently minded petted Leon, while he actually started looking up the girl's single. He put it on including the Music Video. Leon looked up from his lap as soon as the song started.

"I know, this song is stupid," Koga replied to him. It was a love song, cheesy and the music video was just as cheesy. It was about a girl who fell in love with her friend and her feelings weren't returned. It was an upbeat and refreshing song, the kind of songs that would play on repeat in radio stations until everybody got tired of it and it would end up as One Hit Wonders.

It was a horrible song and Koga was the last person to actually like it. And yet he kind of did. It was catchy and the lyrics hit close to home. The song was playing on repeat and the lyrics were actually so simple, that by the second time, he was able to sing along with it.

At least nobody was home to hear him, Koga thought. He started singing while playing with Leon, wiggling him around to the rhythm. By the fourth time, he already knew the entire song by heart and instead of turning it off, Koga just turned on the volume.

The song described him perfectly, even if it was everything he stood against. Being in love with your best friend, who doesn't love you back, but not having hard feelings about it. It was about just spending time together and having fun, not ignoring your feelings, but not clinging onto them either.

He didn't even _know_ , at what point he jumped up and started dancing along to the song too, but he did. He was alone and it really was one of _those_ songs where you couldn't sit still. Koga just had to dance along with it.

"Oogami?"

Koga stopped and didn't even dare to turn around. _Fuck_. He was so stupid. He just danced to some catchy, cute pop song about love and sang along to it like he had no care in the world. That wasn't Koga, that was everyone but him. This was so embarrassing, and he didn't know how to explain it.

Koga slowly turned around to face Adonis, who was standing at the door. The most awkward about it, was how the song still kept playing in the background.

"Er… I, uh…" Koga's face was burning and his voice was nowhere to be found, even though only a few seconds ago he had sung loudly along the song. "Shut up, don't say anything! Or tell anyone!"

Adonis took off the jacket he was still wearing and started laughing. This didn't make it any better.

"Argh! Stop laughing!" Koga hissed at him.

Adonis didn't stop, he just kept laughing with his eyes closed. Then, he walked towards Koga, who searched for his phone.

"I'll turn it off," he said, "forget it. Ya being a real pain right now, Adonis."

"Don't," Adonis said, as he dropped his jacket on the couch. "I like this song."

"You know it?"

"Yes, I watched your show when it aired this morning," Adonis said.

Koga couldn't believe Adonis woke up so early, even though he could've slept way longer just to watch the show he was in. It was just a small gesture, but it made him so happy.

"You… did? That's- it was a stupid show. Yer shouldn't have-"

"It wasn't," Adonis said. "And you clearly seem to like this song too."

Koga blushed. "Argh, don't ya dare tell anyone! If Sakuma or Hakaze ever find out, they'll never let me live this down!" In some ways, he was glad Adonis was the one who found him.

Adonis laughed and suddenly took his hand.

"What are ya doing?" Koga asked.

"You danced," the other male explained. "Dance with me."

Koga stared at him. Oh my god, this wasn't good for his health at this point anymore. "B-But…"

"It looked like you had a lot of fun," Adonis said. Then, he sang along with the song and Koga was melting, when he heard him sing. It was one of the effects of Adonis' voice had on him. He smiled at Koga, just a simple smile, but it meant the world to him.

"Okay," Koga said. "Also, ya got the lyrics a lil bit wrong there. Just listen to me, 'kay?"

"Okay," Adonis replied.

Koga took a deep breath, before he started singing again. It was awkward at first, just sing with his hand in Adonis'. But it didn't take long for him to lose his inhibitions. That's just how it was when he was with Adonis, he could be himself and didn't have to hide. Especially not, when Adonis was looking at him like this.

The gentle smile made him want to hide on the one hand, it made him nervous and his heart beat faster, but on the other hand it calmed him down and made him open up more. Soon, there was a smile on his lips too and they were both dancing and singing to the song in the living room. They didn't even care about how it looked like.

This wasn't like one of their dance practices where they tried to be in synch and come up with complicated dance steps they could incorporate into their performances. They just let themselves go and dance and good around, but they didn't let each other go.

Adonis' hand felt easy and heavy at the same time in Koga's and he never wanted to let go. They were both laughing and sweating, Koga lost track of how many times the song started again and they just kept on dancing.

At some point, Koga slipped and fell backwards, but luckily they were still holding each other's hand. Adonis reacted quickly by pulling him back, which resulted in Koga being thrown against Koga at full speed. He was too surprised by what just happened to be embarrassed about it when his body was flushed pressed against Adonis'.

"Are you okay, Oogami?" Adonis asked.

Koga just looked at the other male from up close, his bangs damp from the sweat and his expression full of concern.

"Yeah," he replied and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Adonis asked.

"I don't know," Koga replied. He really didn't know. Despite dancing around for so long to the same song that he should be tired of already, he was still full of energy.

Adonis started laughing too.

"Why are _you_ laughin'?"

"I don't know."

Koga laughed even harder at that, burying his face in Adonis' shoulder, still not letting go of the his best friend's hand. "Stop laughing!" he complained between his laughter. "Yer entire body is shaking!"

"I'm sorry," Adonis said, but he didn't sound sorry at all. Koga couldn't stop, he grabbed onto Adonis' shirt and shook his head.

"I hate ya," he chuckled and when he finally leaned back to look at Adonis, their eyes met again.

"I doubt it," Adonis answered.

Koga chuckled. "What makes ya think that?"

"You said I'm your best friend."

Koga bit down on his lower lip. "True." His best friend with whom he was totally in love with and basically hugging at this point. They were still holding hands, while Koga was grabbing onto Adonis' shirt with the other and Adonis' other free hand was around Koga's waist.

"Adonis…"

"Yes?"

_Thank you for not making fun of me when you found me dancing to this stupid song._

"I'm home!" a voice came from the entrance. Koga stepped back and he really didn't want to do this, but he let go of Adonis' hand.

"Welcome home, Sakuma-senpai," Adonis greeted Rei, when he appeared through the door.

"What… were you two doing?" Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Koga quickly turned off the song.

"We were dancing," Adonis explained.

"To _this_ song?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Koga glared at Adonis. "Adonis…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Oogami. I forgot that you didn't want me to tell anyone-"

Rei chuckled. "I wish I could've seen it," he said. "Next time, let me join."

"Shut up," Koga growled at him. "Aren't ya tired? Don't ya hafta go to be- coffin?"

"You know me well," Rei said. "But apparently I don't know _you_ well."

Koga didn't reply. He clicked his tongue and stomped off past Rei and towards his bedroom, where he let himself fall on the bed. A few minutes later, Adonis entered the room too.

"Are you angry?" Adonis asked.

"No." Koga had his face down on the pillow, so his answer just came out muffled.

"I'm glad." Adonis sat down next to him on his bed on the edge. "It was fun. It made me feel better after the shoot."

Koga turned around to his side and looked up to Adonis. "Didn't went well?"

"Not really," Adonis said. "I'm not that made for it… The photographer probably wasn't happy with the result."

"Shut up," Koga said. "Yer made for it. We've had tons of photo shoots together, I know it."

Adonis smiled. "Thank you, Oogami, but I'm sure the pictures didn't come out well."

Koga scoffed. "Then the photographer was just bad," he said. "You look good anyway." Then, he blushed and looked away again. "Or ya just had a bad day."

"I think it was that," Adonis said. "But you helped me turn it into a good day."

Koga huffed. "'Course. That's what friends are for."

"I'm glad you're my friend. I should go shower now." Adonis got up from the bed and walked out of the room again, leaving Koga with his mixed feelings alone.

Koga groaned out loud and buried his face into the pillow again. That song was absolutely stupid. How the fuck can you just be happy and not care when you're in love with your best friend? Of course, he'd rather be with Adonis like this forever, but it was also _frustrating_ as hell. Back then, when they had been so close to each other, he had wanted nothing more than just be able to kiss Adonis and know that Adonis would kiss him back.

But he wouldn't, because Adonis didn't feel the same.

This wasn't fair. If Adonis only saw him as a friend, he shouldn't treat Koga like this and get his hopes up. He peaked up from the pillow and his gaze fell onto his left hand with which he had held Adonis'. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath.

Great, now he was becoming a sap that wanted to hold hands, kiss and dance around or whatever. This wasn't like him, it really wasn't, but the thought of it made his heart flutter.

 

* * *

 

"Good work, everyone," their manager said after another long practice session. She was in her mid thirties and Koga didn't exactly like her, but he didn't dislike her either. She wasn't annoying, but he didn't get along with adults anyway.

"Thank you, Kinoshita-san," Kaoru said with a smile.

Koga couldn't help himself but groan at that. Kaoru really was way too nice to all women, regardless of age.

"I have some great news," she said.

"Is it a Live?" Koga asked. "Please don't tell us we need to share our stage with another group again."

"Now, don't be so ungrateful," Rei scolded him teasingly.

"No," their manager said. "It's especially great news for Otogari." Adonis looked up in surprise. Their manager smiled at him. "You got an offer to play a role in a drama show!"

"An acting job?" Koga shouted. "But we're not actors, we're _idols_!"

"I'm really honored," Adonis said.

"Oogami…" Their manager sighed. "A lot of idols take up acting jobs. This is a really big chance, especially for Otogari. It's for the drama show 'Suspicion Game', the main and female lead of the drama are really famous too."

"Now, I'm a little bit jealous," Kaoru said. "I've heard of the drama. I'd love to be in the same show as Minami Ruri…"

"Who the fuck is Minami Ruri?" Koga asked.

"You don't know her?" Kaoru gasped, as if Koga had just insulted his sister.

"The role Adonis is offered is that of her ex boyfriend," the manager continued.

"What?! That's so unfair! Are there flashbacks scenes where they act as a lovey dove couple?" Kaoru asked.

Their manager cleared her throat. "It seems so," she said. "It's only for a few episodes. Now, what do you say, Otogari?"

"I… I don't know if I can do this," Adonis said. "I'm not really a good actor. I'm really happy to hear that they wanted me, though…"

"I believe in you," Rei said.

"I'm jealous, but… me too," Kaoru said. "We can study together. Let me teach you how to win over a woman's heart!"

"I don't think that's what he has to do," Koga said.

"That's not all," their manager said. "There's another minor role that is offered to Oogami, but you have to go through a casting first."

Koga narrowed his eyes. "Hell no," he said. "I'm an idol, I don't have time for this stupid shit. I don't care for acting." He just wanted to sing, dance and play guitar.

"I can't believe our kouhais get acting jobs before us," Kaoru said to Rei.

"Don't you feel proud?" Rei asked.

"Why do you always have to speak like some grandpa?"

"It's unfortunate you don't want the role, Oogami," Adonis said. "I thought it would be nice if we both got the roles and then help each other out and learn the script together…"

"I'll do it!" Koga shouted quickly.

Rei chuckled, while their manager seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! I will win over those casting directors or whoever the fuck is in charge!" Koga shouted. "Don't worry, Adonis! Ya don't have to go through it alone, just rely on me!"

Adonis smiled at him. "I'll be cheering you on."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yenna?? writing undead being a cute family? more likely than u think,;; 
> 
> idc if the dance sequence might be ooc its cute u can sue me 
> 
> also the dude from the show,, is one of my enstars OCs! his name is takumi and hes the leader of zeus an enstars unit me and two friends created!! nobody cares but this is him i love him! [this is him on the right and two of his kouhais (there are more but ive never drawn all of them together)](https://twitter.com/hyaenes/status/830128887023689728)


	6. Breaking News: Top Idol Cast In A Minor Role In A Drama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donis tipped Koga’s chin up with his thumb, when he leaned back a little bit. Oh god, was there a kissing scene? He doubted there was one in the script, but if there was… would he go through with it? Please, go through with it, Koga thought.
> 
> „You still love me, admit it. You can feel it too, right? That between us?"
> 
> „Yes," Koga breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long since i updated this!!!  
> my excuse is i was ranking for the first time for a 5* but now i have maxed koga and all is well

"They should’ve cast me," Kaoru said, running his hand through his hair.

"Nobody wants ya," Koga replied. "They want _Adonis_ and I can’t blame them."

Kaoru raised his eyebrows at him. "Defending him, I see?"

Koga opened his mouth. Had that been too much? Did the straight boy Kaoru notice now too, that what Koga felt for Adonis was more than just friendship? No, that can’t be. He was probably just overthinking it.

"Adonis can’t act," Kaoru straight out said.

"Hey-"

"No, he’s right," Adonis interrupted Koga. "I’m not good at it."

"It’s no problem," Kaoru said. "That’s what we’re here for." He sighed and leaned forward, his chin placed in his palm. "I’d really would’ve loved to play the ex lover of Minami-san, but I’m happy for my kouhai too, and I’ll help him out where I can."

"Thank you, Hakaze-senpai." Adonis smiled at him. "You’re a great help."

"Yes, yes, don’t need to tell me." Kaoru waved his hand. "It just so happens that your role is something I’m very good at."

Koga scoffed. "Getting rejected?"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "Have you memorized your lines yet?"

Of course Koga couldn’t reply to that. He wasn’t much better than Adonis when it came to acting. Acting wasn’t his thing- why should it be? He was an idol, not an actor. He never would’ve accepted an acting role in his life before anyway. That was, until Adonis came and it wasn’t like Koga couldn’t say no to Adonis, but why would he?

"I don’t wanna do this anymore," Koga said and threw the pages of the script on the table. "It’s exhausting and I’m hungry."

Kaoru sighed. "You’re such a child."

"Shut up." He didn’t want to hear that from Kaoru out of all people.

"Oogami, if you’re hungry, I can make us food," Adonis suggested.

"What? No, you both ate like an hour ago," Kaoru cut off. "Just admit you don’t want to do it either."

Adonis hesitated. "I’m not really good at it. I know I should practice more, but it’s exhausting. Maybe we should take a break."

"Exactly!" Koga shouted. "A break. With food! Adonis, wanna get some food together?"

Kaoru groaned. "Why am I helping you two out again?" He ran his hand through his hair. "I know why you don’t know how to act it."

"Because Adonis wasn’t made for acting?" Koga suggested. "He’s a horrible liar too. I think… hey, Adonis, have ya ever lied?" He couldn’t retell if he ever had. He was an honest man and Koga doubted he would ever lie to him.

"No, that’s not it," Kaoru said. "He can learn. The problem is that Adonis doesn’t _feel_ it."

"Feel it?" Adonis repeated.

"Yes." Kaoru sat back. "Your character. You have to feel them and understand them."

"I understand."

"No, you don’t." The blond bit down on his lower lip. "You’ve never been in love before, right?"

Suddenly, Kuga perked up and held his breath, waiting for Adonis’ answer.

"I don’t recall so. Have you?" Of course he hadn’t. What else should he have expected?

Kaoru laughed. "I fall in love with every girl."

"Shut up," Koga said. "You never were in love with anyone either, right? Ya just go around bein’ all horny and flirting, but yer don’t know what it’s like either."

Kaoru didn’t seem to have an answer to that. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, took a deep breath and shook his head. "What are you even talking about?" he asked. "I know what it’s like."

"Did you ever even have a girlfriend?" Koga asked. "You talk big for someone who doesn’t know what it’s like either!"

"Oh, so enlighten me, do _you_ know what it’s like?" Kaoru shot back.

Now it was Koga’s turn to not say anything. He clenched his fist under the table. "Shut up, that’s none of yer fuckin’ business! I-"

"Why are you so loud?" Rei asked when he entered the room, still wearing PJs and with his hair messed up from the nap.

"Hakaze-senpai was helping us out with the acting," Adonis explained and Rei sat down at the kotatsu.

"It sounded more like you were arguing over something," Rei said and yawned.

"Forget it," Kaoru quickly said.

"Hakaze and Oogami were arguing over love," Adonis replied.

"About love?" Rei raised his eyebrows and smirked. "What was it about?"

"Shut up, yer don’t need to know."

"For once, I agree with him," Kaoru said.

"Have you ever been in love, Sakuma-senpai?" Adonis asked. Rei chuckled at that.

"So, that’s what it is about," Rei said, while leaning his head on his palm. "I wonder… there are different kinds of love."

"We’re talking about romantic love," Kaoru said.

"No, we’re not talking about anythin’. This conversation is cancelled," Koga chirped in. God, this was so weird. He didn’t want to talk with Kaoru or Rei about love. And with Adonis… No, thanks. Overall, he didn’t want to talk with anyone about this.

"I’m surprised, though," Rei said. "I thought Kaoru-kun would be more experienced in that matter.

"I am!" Kaoru defended himself. "I love every girl I’ve gone out with, they’re all special."

"Oh, _please._ You just fuck around and don’t go into serious relationships. Yer don’t even know anything," Koga mocked him and Kaoru glared at him in response.

"That’s not _true._ I don’t ' just fuck around'. I respect them dearly," Kaoru replied and Koga groaned. That wasn’t the same. Kaoru was all talk, but had he ever seriously liked someone? Most likely not.

"So, Sakuma-senpai?" Adonis asked.

"Oh, there was a time I thought I did," Rei replied and now suddenly all three of them sat up immediately.

"What?" Kaoru asked. " _Who_? We’ve been through High School and after that, I should know! There was no girl anywhere! Except for… oh… it’s Anzu, right? No. She’d never with you… would she?"

Rei turned to Kaoru. "Kaoru-kun," he sighed.

"Not everyone’s straight like ya!" Koga said. "But what the fuck? Who?"

"Shouldn’t you out of all people know?" Rei asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh my god, you weren’t in love with Koga, right?" Kaoru asked. "That’s- No. That’s just _wrong_."

Koga’s mind worked fast, trying to come up with someone. Of course Rei wasn’t in love with him, but… who?

"Yer stupid damn vampire!" he suddenly shouted, when it came to his mind. "You were fucking with the Glasses?! How the _hell_ did I miss that? What the fuck?" They used to be in the same unit after all, the three of them. How could he have missed that? Oh god, thinking about it made Koga shiver. Maybe he was too busy admiring Rei back then that he completely missed that he and Keito…

"You and _Hasumi_?!" Kaoru gasped. "What? What the- you… and… You. And." He put his hands in front of his mouth. "You’re kidding me, right?"

Rei shrugged. "I said I _thought_ it was love. It was a long time ago."

"A long time ago! You never told me? We’ve been living together for over a year and I just now find out?" Kaoru asked. "The vice president and…"

"That _is_ surprising," Adonis said.

"Ugh, I don’t even want to think of it." Koga shook himself. "Ya better never played footsies or anything under the table while I was there."

Rei laughed. "You have a vivid imagination."

"What? No!" Koga blushed and ran his hands through his hair. "I can’t get it outta my head now!"

"You didn’t, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Why are you _asking_?!" Koga cried out.

"I just- I want to know! What else is there? How long were you together? Why did you two break up? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Hakaze-senpai, you really are interested in Sakuma and Hasumi’s past relationship," Adonis noticed.

"I’m not!" Kaoru shouted. "I just think it’s _funny_ how he never told me when we- Forget it. I’m not helping you out anymore. I have a date." He got up from the table and left.

"The fuck is his problem? I should be the one who’s furious!" Koga said. "I always thought he and wanted that stupid Tenshouin. I mean, why else would he have turned against us?"

Though, he knew it was more complicated than that. A lot of things back then were.

For a short moment, there was a hurtful expression on Rei’s face. "It was a long time ago," he repeated and smiled. "I don’t think I can help you either, Adonis. I’m sorry. But I wish you two good luck."

"Don’t worry, and thank you," Adonis replied.

"You- you weren’t even of any help," Koga complained.

Rei smiled lightly. "Maybe you can ask Koga-kun," he said to Adonis. "I bet he could at least explain you how he thinks it would be like." He got up and Koga growled after him until he was out of the room.

Adonis hummed. "What do you think he meant?"

Koga sighed and waved his hand. "He’s just bein’ stupid again."

"I don’t think so, Sakuma-senpai, even if sometimes irritating, always knows what to do," Adonis said. Koga couldn’t deny it. Rei _was_ a genius after all, if only he wouldn’t be the way he was now. He had improved, though, but he’d never be the same Rei Koga used to admire. And that was the best for them actually.

"So…" Koga took the script in his hands again and scratched the back of his head. "I don’t know what it’s like to be, ya know, in love and all… but…" He cleared his throat. "I think I know how your character feels. I can’t sympathize with him though, he’s kinda pathetic."

"You think so?" Adonis asked.

"Yeah. Like, he’s runnin’ after the main character. They broke up a long time ago and he’s just there whining like 'Oh, I love you so much! Look at me!'" Koga rolled his eyes. "That’s just pathetic."

Adonis nodded slowly. "I see. But if you love someone, you would try to fight forthem, don’t you?"

Koga hesitated. Would he? "She has another guy," he said. "But I guess… I mean, he really likes her. So, yeah… I understand him. A little bit." He cleared his throat.

"Really?" Adonis asked. "I understand it, but I can’t…" He sighed. Koga could see that he was getting exhausted with this and he gentle nudged his friend at his side.

"Hey, we can do that!" he said. "I’m here for ya. Just imagine being totally super duper in love. As stupid as it sounds."

"You think being in love is stupid?" Adonis asked.

"No! I mean…" Koga shook his head. "Just imagine it." Adonis furrowed his brows and stared at the script. Koga sighed at that. "Don’t think so much! Love isn’t about thinking hard, ya know?"

"How is it then?"

"Uh… I don’t know. It’s like, ya really like that person, you know?" Koga looked away, not being able to hold his eye contact with Adonis anymore. "And yer really wanna spend time with that person. Like, all the time. Not _all_ the time, that would be ridiculous, but when yer like, not with them you wish they’d be there. Because it would be… I don’t know. Better.

"Because they make you feel better and it’s fun to be with them. And- argh. I don’t know? It’s not like with just friends! You want them to look at you too. And you want them to know they’re really important to you! And, whenever they’re just right next to you, you already feel better and at ease.

"And you want to touch them." He groaned. "I mean, not in just _that_ way, but just. Hold their hands or somethin’. That’d be nice enough and when ya know they like you back, it’s just… I don’t know. You’d really like that and it’d make you better than anything a-and… when they smile, it makes everything better too." Koga could feel his face heating up with every word that left his lips and he had to look into the distance. "I don’t know. Don’t ask me!"

God, he can’t believe he just said all of that. It was embarrassing. Adonis couldn’t have sensed anything, right? Had he been too specific?

"Oogami."

"What?!" Koga turned around and faced his friend again.

"Thank you very much. I think that helped me." Adonis smiled at him and Koga almost cried out. That’s the fucking smile he had talked about. "Is it okay if I practice alone? I think that would help for now. We can rehearse together later."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Koga said. It would be better if Adonis would go now after Koga had basically spilled all his feelings. This was embarrassing, but at least it was Adonis. He knew Adonis would never make fun of him. Another reason why he liked him so much.

"Okay," Adonis said. "Thank you. Good luck with your role too."

"Oh, right…" Koga had almost forgotten his role too. "I’ll ace it, don’t worry."

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you ever notice?" Kaoru asked.

"What?"

"You know, Sakuma and Hasumi."

Koga rolled his eyes and stopped ruffling Leon’s fur. "No. And I don’t wanna even think of it."

"Really? You were in the same unit," Kaoru said. "Just… think about it."

"No," Koga said. "Thought Hasumi had a thing for Tenshouin or somethin’."

Kaoru blinked. "Do you think Tenshouin is gay too?"

Koga turned to his annoying unit member. "Are ya kiddin’ me? He was always out there stripping Hibiki with his eyes, ya gotta be real blind if you don’t think so." Though, he wasn’t sure if those two were actually dating. Koga never cared much about them anyway, so why should he?

Kaoru gasped. "Hibiki _too_?"

"What the fuck? Why are yer askin’ me?" Koga asked. "I don’t care! Plus, it’s a long time ago."

"You think so? Do you think they’re both over it?"

"What’s yer fuckin’ problem? Is it because they’re gay? That a problem for you?" Koga asked.

"No! That’s not it," Kaoru quickly said. "Really. It’s just confusing to me. I can’t see it."

"You don’t have to. It’s been years," Koga said.

"Do you really not care?" Kaoru asked. "Weren’t you in love with Sakuma in your first year or something?"

Koga blushed. "No, what the fuck?" It wasn’t. Maybe he had thought for a short time that he liked Rei more than that, but everything changed. Especially in his second year… And now that he knew he liked Adonis, he realized that what he felt for Rei wasn’t a crush. He had just really, really admired and idolized him. More than he should’ve, because that could only end in disappointment. A lot of things went wrong between them, but it was all well now. At least, it was getting better, even if they’ll never go back to where they used to be.

"Oh." Kaoru nodded.

Why was he asking these questions? Yes, Koga was kind of irritated by the fact that Rei and Keito apparently used to be a thing, but what did it matter now? It was all over now, and he never really needed to know anyway. It was more irritating that Kaoru thought he used to like Rei _that_ way.

"I’m going to bed," Kaoru said. "You should practice your lines more, tomorrow is the audition."

"Shut up, I know." Koga sighed. A week since their manager had announced that they were offered the roles had already passed. Well, Adonis got his, for Koga it wasn’t sure yet. That was to be determined tomorrow.

Kaoru put his cup of tea down and left the kitchen.

"Hakaze is going to bed early," Adonis said, when he entered the kitchen. Koga got up from his knees and shrugged.

"He’s behaving weirdly lately anyway," he said. "Who cares?" He shrugged. "As long as he doesn’t slack off."

Adonis hummed. "I think I got my part down. Do you think I can rehearse my lines on you?"

"Okay," Koga nodded. "Ya got the script?"

Adonis nodded and handed it over to him. "Please stand there." He pointed to the kitchen wall and Koga obliged, while reading the lines.

"Wait, are ya gonna-" He stopped when suddenly Adonis put his hand next to his head on the wall.

"Are you fuckin’ kidding me? You’re- Is k-kabedon part of the script?" Koga managed to say without stuttering too much.

"Yes," Adonis said and cleared his throat. "Okay, your line."

"Oh! Right." _He’s just acting,_ Koga reminded himself and looked down. "Uh. _Osamu-san, what are you doing_?"

" _Misaki… Please, look at me._ "

What the fuck? Where did that 180° turn come from? Only a few days ago, Adonis had been horrible at acting. Koga looked up and his eyes met Adonis’ golden ones. He was so close and the expression on his face was so intense… He swallowed hard, when he glanced away quickly. " _I have to go_."

" _No_." Adonis took a deep breath. " _Please don’t go. I don’t want you to go. I let you go once already, I won’t make the same mistake twice._ "

Holy shit, he shouldn’t be this good. This was wrong. " _Osamu, we’ve been over for a long time."_ His voice came out weakly, unless Adonis’.

" _Yes, I know._ " Adonis reached out his hand and Koga flinched lightly when the back of his hand brushed over his cheek. " _But during that time I’ve never stopped thinking about you. Or loving you. Please, just give me another chance._ "

Well, that Misaki character would be a damn fool to not give the man in front of him a chance. Koga was _weak_ already and couldn’t move, he just stared back.

"Uh, Oogami," Adonis whispered.

"Oh, right." Koga blushed hard, trying to find the line he had to say. _"I can’t! I don’t want to be hurt again. I can’t do that anymore._ "

" _Misaki…"_ Holy fucking shit. Adonis was leaning closer, until their foreheads touched and Koga felt like he was going to die in that spot. His heart was racing faster and he didn’t know what to do. Could he just shove him off and say 'Wow, you were great! No need to practice any more!'? " _I’m sorry for all the times I hurt you. I promised it won’t happen again. I love you."_

"A-Ado- I mean, _Osamu._ " Crap, he almost said Adonis name. This was becoming a serious problem.

Adonis tipped Koga’s chin up with his thumb, when he leaned back a little bit. Oh god, was there a kissing scene? He doubted there was one in the script, but if there was… would he go through with it? _Please,_ go through with it, Koga thought.

" _You still love me, admit it._ _You can feel it too, right? That between us_?"

"Yes," Koga breathed out.

"That’s not the line…"

"Oh… Oh!" Koga cursed himself in the head. "No! _No._ _I can’t._ "

" _Stop lying to yourself._ " Adonis took Koga’s hand with his other, the one on his chin traveled up to trace over Koga’s lips. Great, he was going to die right there at this very moment. " _He’s not the one you want. Forget him and just look at me._ "

Koga had to physically force himself to tear his eyes away from Adonis’ eyes and look down at the script. " _I’m sorry,_ " he choked out. Oh, so this is the part where the heroine pushed him away, which was a pity, but probably better for Koga. He shook off Adonis’ hand and pushed him away.

Finally, he could breath out.

"How was it?" Adonis asked.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Koga asked.

"Was it bad?" Adonis seemed sad about it.

"No! It wasn’t! It was- really fuckin’ good. It scared the hell outta me!" More like, he almost gave in and would’ve kissed Adonis if he would’ve come any closer. It wasn’t about what Adonis said, because those lines were ridiculous and Koga could never even imagine Adonis saying them. To be honest, he’d probably be creeped out by them, but it was _Adonis._

He couldn’t imagine anyone not being swept away by that performance. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Oh, I asked Hidaka for help," he explained.

Koga blinked. "Hidaka? You asked him for help? When?"

"I met up with him when you and Hakaze-senpai had that one interview yesterday," Adonis said. "He helped me a lot. He used to be in the theater club, remember?"

Koga nodded slowly. It wasn’t that weird, Hokuto and the rest of Trickstar didn’t live too far away from them. Plus, he and Subaru still met up sometimes with their dogs. "So, he helped you out?" he asked.

"Yes," Adonis replied. "Though, you were a great help too, Oogami."

"What? How?"

"You told me what it’s like to be in love," Adonis replied. "It helped me trying to get into the character. Of course I still don’t know it exactly, but…"

Koga bit down on his lower lip. "Ya know, I was just saying how I _think_ it is! I don’t actually know it." Great, lying to your best friend.

"It was still very helpful." Adonis smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Koga cleared his throat. "So, wanna do the other scenes too? Also, ya gonna help me out with my lines too!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

Koga never wanted to act before. All of this has been just for Adonis, he couldn’t care less if it would improve their fame. The role he had been auditioning for was just small too, so it didn’t matter anyway. And yet he was disappointed.

"It’s just a small role," Rei said.

"A small role that I didn’t get!" Koga growled.

"I didn’t know you were so interested in the role." Rei smiled and Koga glared at him. As if he didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t need to tell Rei for him to know.

"It was a stupid minor role," Koga said. "I had like three lines and I still didn’t get the role. Like, what the fuck? What could you do wrong in three sentences?"

"A lot," Rei replied. "Don’t work yourself up over it."

"Argh!" Koga ruffled his hair. "Whatever, it’s okay." He could still help Adonis rehearse his lines, they just weren’t at set together. It was no big deal, right? Adonis was only starring in three episodes too, so he wouldn’t be busy for too long.

"You did your best," Rei said. "I was pleasantly surprised to see Adonis’ acting, though. He’s really talented, but of course I only expect the best from my kouhais."

Koga rolled his eyes. "It’s too good," he said. "It’s kinda freaky."

Rei curled up his lips into a smile. "He practiced on me too. Makes you think he really loves you, right?"

Of course Adonis practiced with Rei too. "Shut up," he murmured. "Do ya think he practiced on Hakaze? I bet he’d be runnin’ away. He’s behaving weird ever since ya said you and Glasses used to be a thing."

Rei sighed and closed his eyes as he sat back on the couch. "It was a long time ago, and like I said, it wasn’t serious after all."

"Shut, I don’t need to know."

"Maybe Kaoru-kun wants to know." Rei opened his eyes and looked at the door to the living room, where Kaoru was standing.

"What? Uh… No…"

"Since when have you been there?" Koga asked.

"Just now," Kaoru replied. "I don’t need to know. I mean, what does it interest me? I don’t care about the relationship between two guys, you know?"

"Okay," Koga said. "Then stop behaving so weirdly."

"I’m not!" Kaoru hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just tell me… how did it end? Or start?"

"We’ve known each other since middle school," Rei replied.

"What? _For so long_? What?!" Koga cried out. "Are ya kiddin’ me?"

"And the short answer is, the war." Rei smiled. "That’s it, there’s not much more to it."

Kaoru’s expression dropped. "He left you for Tenshouin, right?"

"Now, Hasumi-kun and Tenshouin-kun were never an item," he corrected Kaoru.

"But he left and joined his side of the war," Kaoru said. "You were together for so long…"

"Things happen," Rei said. "A long time ago. I don’t hold grudges against Hasumi-kun, we weren’t that serious."

"It doesn’t sound like that!" Kaoru said and made his way towards Rei. "It sounds like it was serious for _you_ , but not for him. Are you sure you’re over it?"

"Oh my god," Koga cried out. "It’s been like two years already. Why the fuck do you care?"

Rei looked up to Kaoru, who seemed to be lost for words. "Koga is right," Rei said. "If I ever held any grudges, they’re gone already. Don’t worry, Kaoru-kun. You might send me false signals. Old people like me can’t deal with that, you know?"

Kaoru blushed. "Okay, now that’s ridiculous." He sat down on the couch. "I don’t- I’m not sending false signals."

"You seem like you’re jealous," Koga noticed.

"No, I’m _not._ You know who I’m jealous of? Adonis. He’s living the dream rehearsing lines with Minami Ruri and I’m here with you guys. Oh, I wish I could be with her now. Just imagine the scenes he will shoot with her! If it were me, I could make her fall for me in one of them."

Koga wanted to shout something at him, when he realized something. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Adonis and- he’ll do all those scenes with her…" There were more scenes than just the one Adonis rehearsed on Koga. He’d be so close to that actress, touch her, hug her and tell her in all sincerity that he loved her… Even if it was just acting, it was Adonis for god’s sake! How can one not totally be in love with him?

"Oh, I think the Koga-kun’s jealous too," Rei stated.

"Really? I didn’t think you had such good taste," Kaoru said. "But, you’re right. Minami-san really is beautiful."

Who was saying anything about that Minami girl? "Ya think she’ll like Adonis?" he asked.

"Of course," Kaoru said. "Have you seen his smile? I taught him well. He’s awkward though, I don’t think he can sweep a woman like her off her feet so easily. It would be nice if Adonis would fall for her, right? I could give him some advice."

Oh, no. No, no, no. There was no way that could happen. It was ridiculous, right? "How long will Adonis be gone again?"

"He’ll be busy for the next two weeks," Rei explained. "We won’t see him that much anymore, but don’t worry."

"I’m not worrying over anything!" Koga shot back. He really wasn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "reikao" tag on this fic is finally true bhjbjfbj  
> also fun fact: reikei used to be my otp... until reikao came and attacked me in my own home. originally i didnt want to include reikao in the fic before bc i was such a sucker for reikei... oh... i was a fool
> 
> Tho as a multishipper I can go w (almost) anything


	7. This Guy Helped His Friend Taking Off His Mind Off Of His Crush But It Backfires later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is Occhan’s bed?" Subaru asked and pointed at Adonis’ bed.
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> "How long is he gone?"
> 
> "Two weeks."
> 
> "Two weeks!" Subaru shouted. "You’ve already been lonely after five days, how will you survive the other nine?"
> 
> Koga’s expression darkened. "Why the fuck are you even here?"
> 
> "Have you ever slept in his bed?" Subaru asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WHY DID THIS TAKE U A MONHT"  
> uhhHhhh i wrote like 5 other chapters for other fics in between and i had no inspiration i literally wrote 90% of this chapter in one evening im sorry but i love them tho

Saying he missed Adonis was kind of ridiculous.

It wasn’t like Adonis was gone for too long, but he just wasn’t there all the time anymore. After all of this, Koga had become used to Adonis constant presence at his side. Two weeks weren’t much, and it wasn’t like he was gone _all_ the time, but still. It was a lot for Koga.

It was weird to go to bed without Adonis right across the bedroom, or brushing his teeth next to Adonis, or just generally having him by his side. Koga doesn’t recall when the last time they’ve been apart for so long had been.

Not since they started living together and sharing a room. And even before… as third years and only two in their unit, they’ve always been together too. After school they sometimes just walked home to Koga’s place to spend the day together. He lived alone, so there was nobody to disturb them and Koga realized that it felt nice having someone apart from Leon at his place. Even during the holidays, they met up either to practice, or to just simply hung out and spend their time with each other.

Adonis being gone made Koga realize how much time they spend with each other. If only Adonis would use his damn phone, so Koga could at least text him. But he didn’t, he barely relied on it and it was frustrating.

It’s okay. It wasn’t like Koga couldn’t do anything without him, he just preferred to be with him. He also realized, that he really wasn’t a lone wolf anymore. It wasn’t just Adonis, but also Kaoru and Rei.

Great, he became way too dependable on them. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He used to think being alone was better and he didn’t need anyone, but now… Things have changed, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he liked it this way.

If only Adonis would be here, though.

The annoying thing was, they didn’t really have anything scheduled for the time Adonis was gone. It was a surprisingly free week, just a few jobs here and there. Rei and Kaoru had some more solo jobs than he did, but that was about it.

Koga told himself to get a grip. It was just because he had become way too used to this that this was happening. He had been perfectly fine without Adonis constantly at his side, right? It wasn’t like he _needed_ him there and to spend all the time with him, it was just… Nice to have him next to him, even if they didn’t talked with each other and both just did their own thing.

Koga used to live alone, so this shouldn’t be a problem. Rei and Kaoru were there too, and he didn’t need anything else except for Leon. So why the hell did he end up here in some coffee shop with this idiot?

"Look, their new limited edition coffee is sparkling!" Subaru told him with big eyes and an even bigger smile as he basically pressed his drink towards Koga’s face.

"Who the fuck cares?" Koga asked. "It’s just coffee."

"It’s _shiny_!" Subaru explained.

Koga scoffed and the other male sighed in disbelief. He never understood why Subaru was so obsessed over shiny things. He was like his dog Daikichi in that subject, but that was about it. Koga preferred Daikichi, they were friends and respected each other. "Gami-san, when you ask me out on a date, you should at least pretend to be interested in what I’m talking about."

Koga choked on his drink when Subaru said that. "What? This isn’t a fuckin’ date!" he shouted. Several people turned their head towards them and Subaru laughed while waving at them. Koga turned away, his face red out of anger. He could never really deal with Subaru.

"You should be glad we’re both wearing disguises!" Subaru said. Koga had a beanie on and sunglasses, while Subaru had a stupid hat on and also some sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, you’re not that stupid, huh?" Koga asked.

"Oh, Hokke always scolds me when I don’t do it. I like talking to fans, but he says we don’t always have enough time! I know he wants to talk to them too, he’s just shy." Subaru laughs. "It became a habit, I guess? We’re not that famous yet, so I only wear it when we’re in crowded areas."

Koga nodded slowly. It made sense. "No, shit, what the fuck were you talking about earlier? This isn’t a damn date!"

"You asked me out," Subaru just replied back with a blank expression. "You sent me a text and told me to meet up."

"With your dog! I wanted to meet up with your dog!" Koga shouted and pointed at Daikichi that was neat Subaru’s feet. They allowed dogs outside of the cafeteria, which is where they were seated right now, since the weather was nice.

Subaru laughed. "Daickihi likes you too!"

Koga didn’t even know what to say. "This is such a pain," he muttered.

"I’m just kidding!" Subaru quickly said. "I know it’s not a date. We met up a lot of times because of Leon and Daikichi, huh?" Subaru was one of the few other second years Koga still stayed in contact with. Sure, it was harder than most because they barely had any time since both of them were busy with their careers, but they didn’t live too far away. Plus, Koga would do anything to see Daikichi sometimes. A bond between a man and a dog wouldn’t be so easily broken just because of graduation.

Though, it was harder for King and Tori, who hadn’t graduated yet.

"How are the others doing?" Subaru asked.

Koga shrugged. "Okay. Adonis is filming for a TV show, so he’s not here."

"Oh!" Subaru’s face lightened up. "I know! Hokke told me about it! They met up some while ago, right? I never knew Occhan was aspiring to be an actor or even good at it!"

"Me neither," Koga replied and took another sip from his drink.

"It’s with Minami Ruri, right?" Did everyone know that woman except for him? "That’s so cool! I like the show, I sometimes even watch it! What did he say? How is it?"

Koga hesitated. "Ask him yourself, how am I supposed to know?!"

"Whaaat? Aren’t you two super close?" Subaru titled his head. "I know during your second year you two were always together!"

"We weren’t always together!"

"You always waited in front of our class to walk home together or go to practice!" Subaru pointed out.

Koga blushed. "Shut up," he shot back. "I don’t know, they’re not filming here."

"Oh, where are they filming?"

"Osaka," Koga said.

Subaru suddenly started grinning widely. "Ah, now I understand."

"Understand _what_?"

"You’re lonely! Gami-san is lonely, that’s why you invited me out here! Usually I am the one who has to talk to you!" Subaru put his elbows on the table and his chin on the palm of his hands. "I understand now!"

"What nonsense are you talkin’ about? I’m not- I’m not _lonely_. That’s bullshit, it’s been like five days only," Koga shot back.

Subaru whistled. "Five days? You only managed to go _five_ days without him until you ran to me?"

Koga clenched his fist. "Are you looking for trouble, Akehoshi?"

The redhead chuckled. "No, I’m not. I think it’s cute!"

"Ha? Who are you calling cute?!"

"Er, not cute, but nice?" Subaru tried out.

"It was a mistake to text you," Koga decided. He really shouldn’t have done it. Even though Subaru wasn’t exactly wrong, he regretted it. He had wanted to take his mind off from Adonis and not talk about him.

As if Subaru was able to read his mind, he suddenly jumped up. "Okay, Gami-san, let’s take your mind off him!"

"Can you read minds?" Koga blurted out. Damn it, he cursed himself. "What are ya talking about? My mind isn’t-"

"Leave it to me! I don’t have anything scheduled until later tonight!" Subaru explained. "Come, come. We’ll have fun!" He just grabbed Koga’s hand and dragged him out of his chair.

"Hey!" Koga shook him off.

"What?" Subaru asked.

Koga hesitated. "Don’t forget the dogs," he said after a while.

Subaru’s face brightened as a reply.

* * *

 

 

 

Subaru even came back to their apartment with them at the end of the day. UNDEAD and Trickstar had a good relationship, Koga and Adonis used to be in the same year as them, and during their second year, they even helped them in their rebellion. Though, they weren’t that close that Subaru has ever been at their place. Koga didn’t want him there, but Subaru was that kind of guy that just did it anyway. He followed Koga home and immediately looked around like crazy.

It was so exhausting and when Subaru walked into Kaoru, the blond just turned to Koga and raise his eyebrow.

"Don’t look at me, I have no idea why the fuck he’s here," Koga said.

Kaoru sighed. "You could at least have met up with a girl in your free time," he said and headed back to his room after greeting Subaru, who then walked into their kitchen, where he met Rei.

Rei was way more talkative than Kaoru, which is why Koga decided he could just head back to his room too. Leon and Daikichi followed him, which he was grateful for. As soon as he was in his room, he fell on top of his bed and groaned. Today had been exhausting. Subaru had dragged him everywhere like they were tourists sightseeing and taken pictures of them.

Though, it had been good. He really had been able to take Koga’s mind off from Adonis. Subaru wasn’t that bad after all… And he really liked Daikichi, so that was a plus. But now that he was in his room again, he was reminded that his roommate wasn’t here.

Koga sighed and took out his phone, checking if he had any messages or missed calls from him, but he didn’t get any. He wasn’t exactly surprised, but still disappointed. Suddenly, the door was shot open.

"Gami-san! So that’s your room, huh?" he asked. "You share it with Occhan? It looks so clean!"

"What’s that supposed to mean? Why do you sound so surprised?" He wasn’t messy at all, he had lived for two years alone after all! You get used to cleaning up after yourself.

Subaru looked around. "There’s not much here," he noticed. "You should decorate it more! You should see my room!"

"Not interested," Koga replied.

"I have a collection of shiny and sparkly things," Subaru continued. "Hokke always pretends he dislikes it, but he sometimes adds things to it too."

"You’re sharing your room with Hidaka?" Koga asked. He just now noticed he never had asked.

"No, with Sari," Subaru replied. "Ukki and I wanted to room together, but they all said it’ll be a mess. And Hokke wanted to room with Ukki and not with me." Subaru didn’t seem sad about it and to be honest, Koga couldn’t blame Hokuto. He’d rather room with Makoto too. He remembered what a wimp he used to be before Koga helped him shape up.

"This is Occhan’s bed?" Subaru asked and pointed at Adonis’ bed.

"Yeah."

"How long is he gone?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Subaru shouted. "You’ve already been lonely after five days, how will you survive the other nine?"

Koga’s expression darkened. "Why the fuck are you even here?"

"Have you ever slept in his bed?" Subaru asked.

"What?! Why the fuck would I?"

"Oh, whenever Ritsu comes over he does," Subaru explained. "In Sari’s bed, I mean."

Koga blinked. " _What_."

"Not like that!" Subaru quickly said. "He just sleeps there, nothing else. Though, I wouldn’t know if there was anything else, I mean-"

"Shut up!" Koga blushed. "No… sleeping in his bed… that’s weird." He hadn’t even thought of it before. It was kind of creepy, right?

"You think so?" Subaru asked.

"You _don’t_?"

"Depends on who it is! If I were Occhan, I wouldn’t mind!"

"But you’re not!"

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the two week went by faster than the first five days. Koga was surprised by it actually. He didn’t admit it, but Subaru did help him in that matter. He had posted all the pictures they took together on his Instagram and Twitter, and they’ve gotten quite some attention. Their respective managers took advantage of it. UNDEAD had gotten less jobs recently and to gain back some attention, they made them work together twice during those days.

One time they were for a short time in a talk show, but without Adonis. Of course the host had asked them what the reason for his absence was and they took the chance to promote his upcoming appearance in the popular drama show. The other time was just him with Subaru and Makoto on a radio show.

Afterwards, they hung out together too. Well, Subaru had a photo shoot, so it was just Koga and Makoto, but that was less exhausting as having to hang out with the idiot duo.

Plus, he wasn’t annoying about Adonis and asked him about the other male. Koga didn’t know how he was up to. He missed him, but he figured sending him texts or calling him was kind of useless, right? Adonis wasn’t much of a phone user and he hadn’t replied to Koga’s last text. It had been a picture that Subaru had taken of him and the rest of Trickstar backstage of the talk show. He had just stolen Koga’s phone and send it to Adonis and Koga had been angry as hell afterwards, but there wasn’t much he could’ve done about it.

He was disappointed that Adonis didn’t reply though. He didn’t think much of it, he was going to come back soon! And then they’ll talk and spend their time together and practice and… Koga had to stop his train of thought right there, because it was too embarrassing to think about.

But it was true, he looked really forward to the day Adonis came back. He had even circled it in their calendar that hung in the kitchen. Rei had caught him doing it and had just smiled at him teasingly, enough to make Koga blush and run off to his room.

"I know, you don’t like being compared to one… but you’re like a dog," Kaoru said, when he passed Koga, who was waiting for Adonis to come back in front of the house door. Koga turned around with a grim expression on his face.

"Shut up," he growled.

Kaoru stared at him and then at Leon, who was sitting patiently next to Koga, also waiting for Adonis’ return. "You… don’t see it? Sakuma, tell me you see it too."

"Shut up!" Koga jumped up. Fuck, Kaoru was probably right. He took Leon and went back to his room. Fine, he wouldn’t wait so eagerly! He’d just lay on his bed and wait for him there. Make it as if it wasn’t a big deal, like the two weeks passed by an instant and Koga hadn’t missed him so much!

He took a deep breath and lied down on his bed. He didn’t know what to do, so he just took out his card deck that was next on his nightstand and began sorting his cards. After he was finished, he sorted them with a different system and then… he got so into it, that he didn’t realize Adonis was back already.

"I’m back," Adonis announced himself at the door.

Koga looked up and almost stumbled over his bed, falling on the floor, when he saw him because his first instinct was to immediately go up to him. But right when he almost fell, he realized what he was doing and sat up again.

"Hey," he greeted his friend casually. "Didn’t hear ya come in."

"I see." Adonis nodded and looked at the cards on Koga’s bed. "You were sorting your deck."

"Yeah," Koga said. "I was bored."

"Oh." It was weird between them for some reasons. Koga didn’t know what to say or do and neither did Adonis apparently. Or it was just weird in Koga’s view and for Adonis it was perfectly fine? It wasn’t like Koga could say 'I missed you', even though he had. It had only been two weeks, for god’s sake.

Adonis put down his luggage down and sat on his bed.

"How was it?" Koga asked.

"It was nice," Adonis replied. "I learned a lot and the people took good care of me. I’m grateful for the opportunity."

"The people, huh?" Koga asked. He was a little bit jealous. He could’ve been there too, along with Adonis! They could’ve gone through it together. Okay, to be fair, Koga would’ve only been there for one day or something, because the character was so minor, but at least they would’ve experienced it together.

"Yes," Adonis replied. "They gave me a lot of tips to improve."

"Improve what? You’re already good enough," Koga said. At least it had been for Koga. He remembered how Adonis had practiced his lines on Koga and shuddered. It had been a completely different Adonis and yet it had made his heart race.

"You can always improve," Adonis replied.

"Heh, you’re right. But it’s not as if you wanna be an actor, right?"

"No, but it was still a good experience."

Koga was now putting his cards back together. "Was there anything else noteworthy?"

"Not really," Adonis replied.

Adonis wasn’t the most talkative person there was, but for some reasons, it felt like this time he simply didn’t want to talk to him. He had thought that when Adonis came back, they’d talk a lot about what had been going the past two weeks they were apart. It was the first time in forever, they’ve been apart for so long! And now it just… felt weird.

Koga couldn’t exactly describe it, but he didn’t expect this. Adonis felt kind of… not cold, but distanced.

"Really? Ya behaving really weird right now," Koga said.

"Is that so?"

Koga stared at his friend. "Remember when ya told me you couldn’t call yourself my friend if you didn’t notice something like that?" It had been a while ago, but Adonis had said that to him at the end of their second year, when Koga didn’t want to admit he was said their senpais were going to graduate, especially Rei. "I’m the same!"

Adonis blinked and looked away. "No, it’s nothing."

"Okay." Koga didn’t know what else to say. If Adonis didn’t want to talk, then fine! They won’t talk. The thing with the two of them was, that they didn’t need to talk all the time. It’s why Koga liked him so much too, sometimes he could just spend time with Adonis silently sitting next to each other. The silence between them was never awkward, but comfortable.

Until now. Now it just felt weird and Koga had the need to make conversation, but it seemed wrong. He didn’t know what else to do, so he settled back on his bed, while Adonis sorted his things.

It had only been two weeks, why was Adonis behaving this weirdly? Maybe he’ll tell him tomorrow. Maybe he was just exhausted from the ride back… Yeah, Koga would give him some space for now and see how it looked like tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It actually wasn’t any better.

The next morning, Adonis wasn’t in bed. It wasn’t too surprising, he went on a morning run quite often if he wasn’t too exhausted or if they didn’t have to get up too early for anything. He was still surprised though, he had thought Adonis would be tired.

Koga got ready for the day, showered, brushed his teeth and then walked into the kitchen.

"Where’s Sakuma?" Koga asked.

"We don’t have anything until afternoon, so naturally he only went to bed a few hours ago," Kaoru replied. Koga rolled his eyes. Their leader should really adjust his sleeping schedule better.

"Have ya seen Adonis today?"

"Yes," Kaoru replied.

"Don’t you think he’s behaving weirdly?" Koga opened the door to the fridge and took out the carton of milk. He poured himself a glass and leaned next to the counter, watching Kaoru make breakfast.

"No? Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Really? Nothin’ weird?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No," he replied. "He told me about how it had been for him the past two weeks. I asked about Minami-san-"

"Who the fuck cares about her?" Koga growled.

"Now, that’s rude," Kaoru scolded. "Even if you’re not interested, she’s still a beautiful woman who made a successful career."

Koga’s expression darkened. He didn’t want to be lectured by Kaoru like this, especially not so early in the morning and when he had other things to worry about. He just ignored what Kaoru said. "Today or yesterday?" Maybe if it was today, it really meant that Adonis had been just too exhausted yesterday.

"Yesterday," Kaoru said.

"Did you talk for long?"

Kaoru blinked. "Why are you asking that?"

"I don’t know, why did you ask me so much about Sakuma and glass?" Koga shot back. The two of them just stared at each other, until Kaoru gave up and sighed.

"Not too long," Kaoru said. "What do I know?"

Koga didn’t reply. "Can I get some of that?" he asked and pointed at the food. Kaoru sighed again.

"Yes."

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t talk much during breakfast and afterwards, Adonis went to do the dishes.

"I can help!" Koga volunteered.

"No, thank you, Oogami," Adonis replied. He could’ve said it just to be polite, but Koga knew Adonis better than this. Something was up with him. He just didn’t know what it was, but he’d find out soon enough.

For the entire day he tried several times, but even though Adonis wasn’t straight forward rude to him, it wasn’t the same anymore. He was distancing himself from Koga and Koga was bothered by it.

"Did you do something to upset him?" Rei asked after they left the studio and were alone in the living room. Even Rei had noticed and Kaoru had probably too, judging from his looks.

"No!" Koga growled. He was upset about it. What had he done? He hadn’t done anything wrong, right? "I have literally no idea!" It was upsetting him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Koga kicked the couch. "Why the fuck should I know why he’s like that? I asked him and he said it’s nothing! But he’s clearly just like that to me!" He pretty much still behaved the same to Rei and Kaoru or anyone else they’ve met today at the studio.

Rei hummed.

"Do you know anything?" Koga asked. He was really desperate right now. He wasn’t used to this Adonis. He didn’t want Adonis to hate him. Adonis was the last person in the world he wanted to make him dislike him. Adonis was also such a good person, he wouldn’t dislike anyone for no reason. And on top of that…

Koga had really missed him the past two weeks. They were finally reunited and it still wasn’t the same. It was like he was still missing him and it hurt. It hurt and it was frustrating and now Koga was angry at Adonis too.

Why was he even behaving like that? Koga had done nothing wrong and Adonis was behaving like an asshole!

"No," Rei replied. "I wouldn’t know. Just ask him again."

"What if he says it’s nothing again?" Koga asked.

"You were behaving weirdly around him a while ago too," Rei said.

"Yeah, but I had a reason!" Koga cried out. Rei raised his eyebrows at him.

"Which was?"

Koga blushed. Even though he knew Rei knew, there was no way in hell he’d say 'It was because I suddenly realized I’m really gay for Adonis, which I should’ve seen coming a long time ago to be honest, because _look_ at him, how can you not?'.

"That’s not important right now!" Koga replied. "None of your business!"

"You literally are asking me for advice?"

Koga couldn’t counter anything to that, because it was kind of true. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "It’s different, okay? It’s not like _he_ could’ve realized he… li-li…," he swallowed hard, "he liked me too."

"It’s not?"

"No! That’s why I’m angry, because he doesn’t have any reasons to! You’re right!"

"I didn’t say anything…"

"I’ll ask him now!" Koga declared angrily.

"Right now? But you’re angry."

"Yes, right now! I’ll just ask him and if he doesn’t tell me, fuck him!"

"You’re angry at Adonis-kun. That’s a surprising turn," Rei said.

Koga didn’t remember when the last time he was angry at Adonis. He was just so frustrated and sad about how Adonis pushed him away even though he hadn’t done anything wrong, that it got him all riled up. It was surprising, because Koga was never angry at Adonis.

At least he hadn’t been in a very long time.

"Maybe this isn’t a good idea," Rei called after him, when Koga stomped out of the room.

"It is! I’m not a fucking coward, I’ll just go up to him and straight out ask him!" Koga opened the door to their room angrily and spotted Adonis on his bed reading something.

"Adonis!"

"Yes?"

Seeing Adonis like that, completely calm, kind of threw Koga off guard. "What’s your problem?"

Adonis put the book away. "What do you mean?"

"You have some damn problem with me! Ever since you came back yer behaving so weirdly! What’s up with you?" he asked.

"I haven’t."

"You have! Argh, don’t deny it! Sakuma has noticed it too, and I bet so has Hakaze!"

"They have?"

"Ha! So you admit it!" Koga pointed at him. "So, what’s your deal, huh? What did I do? I didn’t do anything wrong, right? It was just two weeks, such a short time! What could possibly have happened?"

Adonis didn’t reply and it made Koga angrier.

"C’mon, Adonis! What was it?"

"Nothing."

Koga narrowed his eyes as he studied Adonis. Even though he was such a good actor and had probably improved since he had been gone, Koga could see that lie from a mile away! "Liar!" he shouted. "I know something’s up!"

Adonis still didn’t reply, but looked down. "I don’t want to talk about it."

"But it has to do with me?" Koga didn’t sound angry anymore. Now he was just hurt. What could he possibly mean? When Adonis didn’t say anything, Koga knew he was right. "Fine! You know what? I don’t have to do this." He grabbed his stuff from his bed.

"What are you doing?" Adonis asked.

"I’m sleeping on the couch! C’mere, Leon! I don’t need that! I thought we’re friends!" Koga explained. He was still angry, but he was now more hurt than angry. "I thought you could talk to me about stuff. So until ya get yer head out of your ass, don’t even bother."

He just walked out of the room and returned to the living room, where Rei was still sitting on the couch.

"What’s with all of this?" Rei asked when Koga threw his pillow and duvet on the couch.

"Get off the couch," Koga said. "I’ll sleep here now."

"On the couch?" Rei asked.

"Yes, why? Are ya offering your bed?"

"I sleep in a coffin," Rei replied and then: "I didn’t know you want to sleep with me."

"I meant in exchange! Fuck!" Koga groaned. He didn’t have patience for Rei’s stupid teasing right now either.

"You had a fight?"

Koga didn’t reply and Rei sighed. "Just get off the couch and go to bed!" Koga said.

"It’s night, I’m not tired yet," the other male shot back.

"So? Ya going to be the walking dead tomorrow at our shooting! Go to bed!" Koga pushed him out of the room.

Rei chuckled. "I’m glad you care so much about my health." Suddenly, he turned around. "But I care about you too. You and Adonis. Make up soon."

Koga couldn’t say anything, because Rei disappeared into his room on his own. But even if, he wouldn’t know what to say. Did Rei think it was that easy? Koga did want to make up with Adonis and go back to how it was, but Adonis was the one who was making it difficult.

And right now, Koga couldn’t stand sleeping in the same room as Adonis.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry for barely any adonis.   
> i love subakoga. or koga+trickstar. i also love kogamako but i couldnt add their cute friendship in here ........., forgive me. happy birthday ukki.


	8. Hugging Each Other Out Sometimes Is The Best Solution And Here Is Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should hold a Question and Answer session," Kaoru said. "Let me tweet it."
> 
> "Who the fuck wants to ask you anything?" Koga asked.
> 
> "I’m pretty sure we’re not allowed to swear," Kaoru pointed out.
> 
> "I think Oogami failed Step One already," Adonis said. Koga turned to him in disbelief.
> 
> "Et tu, Brute," Rei said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yenna?? already back after 1 months of nothing and then immediately only like three days updatign AGAIN? more likely than you think,

The couch was hard and Koga didn’t exactly sleep well on it.

He usually was a heavy sleeper, but on this couch and with everything going on, Koga was awake until late in the night, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything. He had too many thoughts floating in his head during the night, he couldn’t fall asleep. Plus, he could also hear Rei walking around in the night, which was to be honest really annoying. Sometimes he noticed Koga wasn’t asleep yet either and they talked, but that didn’t really help either.

This was all so troublesome. They didn’t have many jobs in the last two weeks, mainly because Adonis wasn’t there, so all the jobs were now piled up. And Koga felt like the walking dead with less sleep. And doing jobs when he and Adonis didn’t talk to each other… was troublesome.

Koga hated it, but right now he didn’t want to talk to Adonis. He should explain himself first.

"You look like the dead," Kaoru said when Koga collapsed after an exhausting day on the couch. Rei and Adonis were grocery shopping, because Koga didn’t want to go with Adonis right now.

Koga opened his eyes and looked up to Kaoru. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, when he saw that Kaoru offered him a water bottle.

"Drink," Kaoru said.

"Since when do you care?" Koga wanted to say, but he held it in and took the bottle.

"Seriously, don’t you get any sleep?" Kaoru asked.

Koga grumbled something. "Who cares?"

"I care," Kaoru said. "The fans care about it too. We have to give our best any time."

"I’m wearing’ make up, it’s not like they’ll see it," Koga said. The dark rings under his eyes, he meant.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yes, but you’re usually more energetic," he said. "Go make up with Adonis."

Koga glared at his former senpai. "No," he said. "Why should I? He can do it."

Kaoru didn’t say anything for a while. "At least sleep earlier."

"Ya think that’s so easy? The couch is uncomfortable as fuck!"

Kaoru groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "We can change beds if you’re that stubborn," he said. Rei had offered that one night too, and Koga had reminded him that he slept in a fucking _coffin_ and there was no way Koga would sleep in a coffin. He was surprised Kaoru would offer it too.

"No." Koga shook his head and took a sip from the bottle. "Don’t ya pretend like you care so much, it feels wrong."

"I’m not pretending," Kaoru said. "You’re both guys and this is really troublesome for me, but this isn’t just affecting the both of you, but our entire team."

Koga couldn’t say anything, because he knew that the womanizer was right for once. "I’ll talk with him," he said.

"Really?"

"If he talks to me."

Kaoru’s face dropped. "You’re so stubborn!"

"What, and Adonis isn’t?"

"Why are you even so angry at him?" Kaoru asked. "To _this_ extent? You’re never angry at Adonis!"

He was right again. Koga had a soft spot for Adonis, because he was such a good guy that didn’t piss him off. "Shut up," Koga murmured.

"Fine, I tried." Kaoru walked away. Koga almost wanted to thank Kaoru for the drink, but he just shook his head. He really wanted to talk to Adonis… First the two weeks they didn’t see each other and now this… he missed him. He cursed and kicked against the couch.

 

* * *

 

Another night passed, where Koga couldn’t sleep. Rei wasn’t there to bother him too, he had heard him walk out a little bit before midnight. Where he was going to, Koga had no idea. He better come back soon though, because they had to get up early.

Since then, Koga didn’t know how much time has passed. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Leon jumped up. Koga turned around and saw that it was Adonis.

"Are you asleep yet?" the other male asked.

"No." Koga sat up. He couldn’t clearly see Adonis, because it was so dark, but he could see his prominent features and the shape of his body. Plus, he could tell my the footsteps.

"Me neither," Adonis said. "I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"I just told ya I wasn’t sleeping." Koga pulled his legs closer to his body.

"Should I turn on the light…"

"No. Just come in and sit down," Koga growled. He was nervous, Adonis apparently wanted to finally talk to him after a few days. Adonis slowly made his way towards Koga and then sat down on the couch.

Koga regretted saying he shouldn’t have turned on the light. It had been too long since he had looked at Adonis, really looked at him. Nowadays, he was always averting his eyes, but he wanted to see him again.

"I wanted to apologize," Adonis said.

"Huh, you don’t say," Koga scoffed. "It took you a while."

"I know, I’m sorry."

Koga didn’t say anything. He was waiting for what Adonis had to say. His body was so tensed, and he was scared of what would come now.

"I was behaving childish," Adonis said after a while. "I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you." His voice was quiet and Koga looked down. He knew Adonis didn’t want to hurt him, it was still Adonis. He never would want to hurt anybody, he would literally not even hurt an ant.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was hurt," Adonis explained.

"Huh?" Koga was confused and searched for Adonis’ eyes. Even if it was dark, he could still see his face faintly and their eyes met.

"When I was away for two weeks…" Adonis looked away. "I really missed you."

Koga’s heart stopped for a while. He wanted to cry and shout "You stupid ass! I did too!" but he couldn’t right now. "You… did?" Koga asked quietly. It was so weird to hear that voice coming out of him, he wasn’t used to this.

It still didn’t make any sense why Adonis behaved that weirdly, though.

"I feel like this is a bad excuse," Adonis said. "But I just felt like you didn’t miss me."

"What? But I did, stupid!" Koga suddenly blurted out. "Why the fuck would you even think that?"

Adonis was surprised by Koga’s sudden outburst. "You never replied to my texts," he explained. "And you seemed to be having a lot of fun with Trickstar. When I came back, you didn’t seem to have missed me either. You said it was just two weeks, but it felt much longer than that to me. It wasn’t that you did anything wrong…

"It was just because I missed you a lot that I felt bad that it was only me who did. I was sad…"

He seemed to be embarrassed at his last words, that he looked away again.

Koga stared at his friend. "Are ya kidding’ me? Trickstar? They’re- they’re not you! I was missing you so much it felt stupid because you were only gone for two weeks! It’s so embarrassing to even think about it, it’s why I even met up with that stupid Akehoshi, so I could get my mind off of you!"

Adonis was surprised too. "Really?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Koga cried out. "And what are ya even saying’? When didn’t I reply to your texts? You don’t even text! Yer texts didn’t even make sense sometimes!"

"I did text you," Adonis said. "It doesn’t matter now."

"It does! Show me your phone!" Koga demanded. Adonis hesitated before getting up and walking to his room. When he returned, Koga grabbed it out of his hand. Adonis password was the one Koga had set for him a while ago. He opened the messages and felt like crying when he saw them.

"You’re so stupid," Koga murmured and let his head fall on Adonis’ shoulder. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Adonis had really texted him every day, several times. They were not really meaningful, sometimes very blurry pictures and bad selfies because the pictures showed more of the wall behind Adonis than himself, but he had really sent him messages.

"What is wrong?" Adonis asked.

"You… they didn’t send…" Koga explained.

"What?"

"That… that exclamation mark… they didn’t send." He started laughing now and buried his head in the crook of Adonis’ neck. "I can’t believe this." Only a few had been sent and those were the ones Koga had never understood. "Yer connection was bad or somethin’ and they weren’t sent. I never got those texts!"

"Oh…"

Koga couldn’t look at Adonis right now. Their fight had been so stupid and now that he knew that Adonis had really messaged him every day, it made him so damn happy. He probably looked like an idiot right now, smiling so hard it almost hurt his cheeks. And Adonis said he had missed him!

This was too much for him to handle, so he’d rather stay like this, with his face buried in Adonis shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in. It had been so long since he had been so close to Adonis and he missed him. His science and the shape of his body… right now Koga was making up for the lost time.

Suddenly, he felt Adonis’ arms around him, hugging him. Koga stiffened at the sudden reaction, and his heart stopped. "I’m sorry," Adonis said again.

Koga relaxed in Adonis’ hug and smiled softly. "I missed you too," Koga said. He would be embarrassed, usually, but right now, in the darkness when there was nobody else but the two of them here, he wasn’t.

"I should’ve said something earlier, but I didn’t know how," Adonis said. "I never meant to shut you out because of this, I-"

"It’s okay," Koga said.

"Do you forgive me?"

Koga pulled back slightly to look at Adonis and laughed harshly. "What do ya think? Of course. You’re my best friend!"

Adonis smiled softly and in this moment Koga _really_ wanted to kiss him. "Thank you," Adonis said. "I’m really happy to have a good friend like you."

Koga blushed hard and was glad that it was too dark for Adonis to see. He finally let him go completely and so did Adonis. "So, now ya can finally tell me more about the two weeks, right?"

Even though they had to get up early, they stayed up very late just sitting there talking to each other in the darkness. They had so much to catch up on and Koga didn’t feel tired at all. He could’ve listened to Adonis’ voice forever- at least that’s what he thought. After a while, they both fell asleep on the couch sleeping.

Rei walked in on them and smiled upon seeing the both of them sitting so close to each other, shoulder to shoulder and heads resting against each other. He put the duvet over their bodies, so they won’t catch a cold, before he walked back into his and Kaoru’s bedroom to get some sleep for a few hours too.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Am I the only one who isn’t tired?" Kaoru asked. Rei wanted to say something, but Kaoru cut him off. "You’re always tired."

"That’s not true, Kaoru-kun," Rei replied. He wasn’t Ritsu, that’s for sure.

Koga didn’t say anything, because he was currently almost falling asleep again. He jerked awake when his head hit the car window. He was so startled by it that he let out a small cry.

Rei turned around again and chuckled. Koga glared at him. "Shut up," he told him.

"You can sleep, the ride is taking a while," Rei said. "If you don’t want to sleep against the window, I’m sure your left man can lend you a shoulder."

"Who asked you?" Koga asked.

"What?" Kaoru whined out. "It’s already bad enough I have to sit in the middle!" Koga had claimed the window seat first and Adonis was too big to sit in the middle, which is how Kaoru ended up instead.

"Hakaze-senpai, you can sleep on mine too," Adonis offered.

"I’m not tired! Also, I’m a guy, you know?"

Adonis hesitated. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Koga laughed out loud and Kaoru glared at him. "Don’t you _dare_ fall asleep on my shoulder."

It only took about ten minutes for both Adonis and Koga to fall asleep on Kaoru’s shoulders. Rei turned around and took a picture of it.

"That’s really cute, Kaoru-kun," Rei said.

"My shoulders are tired," Kaoru complained, but he didn’t wake any of them up. At least they finally made up.

"I’ll make it up to you later," Rei said and winked at him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Koga rolled his eyes as he eyed the picture Rei had taken and posted on Instagram. It had thousands of likes and he refused to take it down. Adonis said he didn’t mind, and for some reasons, Kaoru didn’t either. Koga would’ve at least thought that Kaoru would hate having it posted, but no, Koga was on a battle all by himself. And of course Rei hadn’t taken it down.

"Unbelievable, that shit has almost two thousand likes," Koga said.

Adonis smiled. "I liked it too."

"You did? What? Ya don’t even have Instagram?"

"I did it from Hakaze-senpai’s phone," Adonis explained. Koga sighed and put his phone away.

"Speaking of, why is he off with Leon again?" Koga asked. "That idiot horny again and going around?"

"I don’t know," Adonis said.

Rei wasn’t home either, and with Kaoru taking Leon on a walk, it was just the two of them. Koga was about 99% sure Kaoru just only ever took Leon on a walk so girls would like him. Kaoru wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of Leon when they first met and he didn’t understand why Koga was so _persistent_ on taking Leon with them.

"Wanna practice?" Koga asked. They were going to record their new song soon, 'Endless Night' and Koga was really excited for it. It had been a while since they recorded new songs, and he liked this one.

"I’d like to," Adonis replied.

"Wait here!" Koga ran off to get his guitar quickly. He was even more excited thinking about how he and Adonis would just have the afternoon for themselves. He’d do what he loved the most: Singing and playing guitar along with Adonis. He quickly ran back to the living room and sat down across Adonis again.

"Do ya need the lyrics or do you have them memorized already?" Koga asked.

"I’m fine," Adonis said. "What about you?"

"Heh, I know it by heart already! Also the chords, it’s nothin’ for me!" Koga bragged and a soft smile tugged at Adonis’ lips.

"That’s really impressive, Oogami," Adonis said. "I admire your talent."

Koga blushed at that compliment. "Of course," he said. "I rock with my guitar! But don’t sell yourself short, Adonis! Ya can play the ocarina really well! I even cried!" He stopped himself. Oh shit, he never wanted to mention that ever again. "I mean, I got dust in my eyes, but same thing, ya know?"

Adonis chuckled and Koga pouted. "Don’t laugh!" he cried out.

"I’m sorry," his friend apologized.

"C’mon, let’s start now," Koga quickly said. "How 'bout we take the others lines?"

"I’m Hakaze-senpai and you’re Sakuma-senpai?" Adonis asked.

"Ya got it," Koga confirmed. They’ve done this so many times in their third year already. Even in their second year, they’ve usually practiced with each other only. Koga was used to this by now.

He liked it too, nothing was really distracting him. No Rei or Kaoru to make him upset, just Adonis. And singing with him was nice, one of the favorite things for him to do. Also, because he knew Adonis liked this the most too.

He was bad with crowds and words, so interviews or talk shows were his least favorite thing. He had gotten better compared to the past, but Adonis was still always uneasy doing those things. And when he sang… you’d never expect that he was bad with his words.

Koga had always liked Adonis’ voice, it was so deep and strong, he even liked it more when he sang. Whenever Adonis’ sang, it would send a shiver through his body and excite him to sing too. He loved singing with Adonis and hearing their voices getting mixed and harmonizing with each other, and ever since he realized he had a crush on Adonis, it was even better.

It sounded cheesy, but Koga should probably by now have accepted the fact that a lot of things regarding Adonis sounded cheesy. After they sang the song through, they helped each other at certain parts where they were still struggling with.

Then, they moved on to other songs, not even just limited to UNDEAD songs. Koga wasn’t sure for how long they just sat there and sang one song after the other, until Adonis took a look at the watch.

"It’s late, our senpais still aren’t home yet," he said.

"Oh, they’ll come back sooner or later, who cares?" Koga replied. "They’re grown ass men. Also Sakuma is weird as fuck anyway, when I was sleeping here, he always came and went in the middle of the night."

Adonis didn’t say anything and Koga realized he brought it up again. "It’s no big deal!" Koga said quickly.

"It is," Adonis said and looked away. "I still feel bad."

Koga sighed. "Hey. C’mon, look at me." He raised his left hand and gently turned Adonis’ face to him, so their eyes met. "I’m not mad at ya or anythin’ anymore, see? And you know me, I get angry easily."

"Not with me," Adonis pointed out and Koga laughed.

"Yeah, because you’re you," he explained. "I can’t get angry at you. Except for that one time now… But because you’re you, I also forgave you immediately! What do ya want me to do? Sulk more and be angry?"

"No…" Adonis seemed hurt by the thought of that.

"See? It’s better that way!" Koga cleared his throat. "Plus, I’ve missed this. Singing with ya I mean…"

"Me too," Adonis said. "It always reminds me of our last year."

"Same," Koga admitted. "We worked our asses off to surpass the UNDEAD we were before." He snickered. "Not that hard, we were the only two that did all the work anyway."

Adonis raised his eyebrows. "You’re not being honest with yourself now. You wanted to work so hard for our senpais."

Koga blushed. "Shut up, stop reading me like an open book or somethin’!" Considering how well Adonis could read him, he was surprised he didn’t realize Koga had a huge crush on Adonis.

"It was a great goal," Adonis said. Koga didn’t reply and sighed. The two of them had worked hard together, Koga didn’t want to let UNDEAD go. He remembered how upset he had been when Rei told him they were going to disband after they graduated. Stupid! As if Adonis and Koga needed those two good for nothings to hold themselves in their unit!

They could do it without them, and they proved it. But that also wasn’t the entire goal… Kaoru and Rei moved in together after High School and did individual idol work, and probably thought UNDEAD would never come back together, but Koga wouldn’t let it set like that.

He had the goal to become better than before and then show their former senpais how strong they’ve become. He wanted to prove themselves to them, so they’d agree to reviving UNDEAD again. He had told Adonis that someday and was embarrassed about his goal, but Adonis being Adonis, had accepted it and liked the idea. Of course he had supported Koga and done his best to strive towards that goal.

When Repayment Festival came, they had invited Rei and Kaoru to it to show them their performance and… one thing led to another, and now here they were. All living under one roof. All thanks to Adonis, because Koga never would’ve have managed to do that alone.

"Yeah, but now they’re not even here to practice with us," Koga said.

Adonis hummed. "Do you really mind?"

God, he could read him too well sometimes. "No," Koga replied. "Do you?"

"I like spending time with you alone, Oogami."

Koga choked on air. This guy will kill him some day just with his words. "Let’s just continue!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They got a camera in their hands and were told to film the day.

"For the fans, a sneak peak in UNDEAD’s life."

"Koga-kun films," Rei immediately said.

"What? Why me? No, I pass!" Koga growled back. "Besides, the camera is already on!"

"Really?" Rei, who was given the camera, eyed it suspiciously.

"The red light," Koga explained, after letting out a long sigh. He walked closer to Rei to show it to him.

"Ah, thanks." Rei then smiled into the camera. "He always pretends like he’s not a nice guy, but he’s really helpful. Am I not right, Adonis?" Rei pointed the camera at Adonis now.

"Of course," Adonis said. "Oogami helps me out a lot. I’m really grateful for him."

Koga was internally crying, but he couldn’t let it show. "Argh, stop that!"

Rei was filming his reaction to Adonis’ words, and Koga went up to cover the lease with his hand.

"Now, now," Rei scolded him. "If you don’t want the camera, how about you, Kaoru-kun?"

"Me?" Kaoru asked and then suddenly put on a soft smile. "Of course, anything for our fans." He winked at the camera. "Ladies-"

"Okay, no, I’m taking the camera!" Koga cut him off loudly and took the camera out of Rei’s hand. He pointed it to himself. "It’s better than having y’all listen to Hakaze."

"Now that’s just rude," Kaoru said.

"I’m sure he didn’t mean it," Rei said, putting his arm around Koga. Since he was the one holding the camera with both hands now, he couldn’t shake him off, and instead just growl at the older male.

"So, maybe we should tell our fans about our plans for today?" Rei suggested.

"Right. We’re recording a new song," Koga explained.

"Unfortunately, we can’t tell you the name yet!" Kaoru said, squishing himself into the camera. "But I’m sure you’ll like it! We’re all really excited for it!"

"Especially Koga," Rei said, poking him in the cheek.

"I’ll bite yer finger off, if ya don’t stop doing that," Koga warned him. He only now noticed, he hasn’t included Adonis. He knew that he wasn’t good at this, but he still was sure the fans wanted to see him (he certainly would). "What about you, Adonis?"

"Me?" Adonis asked in confusion. "You want me to poke you too?" He poked Koga’s cheek and Rei started laughing.

"Will you bite his finger off too?" he teased.

"No, I won’t!" Koga cried. "I meant if you’re excited!"

"Oh." Adonis seemed embarrassed and so was Koga.

"It’s fine," Koga said. "I won’t bite you. Ever. Unless you want to. I mean." He blushed hard and cleared his throat.

"Are you sure we should leave the camera with him?" Kaoru asked their leader.

"It’s fine, don’t you see they’re having fun?" Rei asked.

"We can hear ya!" Koga shouted.

"I’m having fun," Adonis said and smiled. "And yes, I’m really excited for the song too."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The recording session was really fun today. Not just with Adonis, but with Kaoru and Rei too. Koga actually didn’t want it to end, but it had to eventually. They filmed during their break too, and now were on their way back to their apartment in a car.

"We should hold a Question and Answer session," Kaoru said. "Let me tweet it."

"Who the fuck wants to ask you anything?" Koga asked.

"I’m pretty sure we’re not allowed to swear," Kaoru pointed out.

"I think Oogami failed Step One already," Adonis said. Koga turned to him in disbelief.

"Et tu, Brute," Rei said.

"I don’t know what that means!" Koga said. "Were you just making’ a joke?"

"I’m sorry it wasn’t a good one," Adonis apologized.

"It was a good one! Do we have it on camera?" Rei asked. Koga checked and nodded.

"Yes, it’s still on," he confirmed. "Wait, no, Adonis dragged me!"

"Okay, first Question," Kaoru said, holding up his phone.

"Are you just ignoring me?" Koga asked.

"Yes," the blond replied, not even looking up from his phone. " _Kaoru-kun, are you single?_ "

"Nobody asked that," Koga immediately said.

"Yes, somebody did." Kaoru showed him his phone and Koga couldn’t believe someone was really so stupid and asked that. Kaoru just turned to the camera and smiled. "Yes, I am. Next question: _What do you do on your free days_?"

"Hang out with Leon," Koga answered.

"Yes," Adonis agreed.

"We all love our dog," Rei said.

"He’s not _your_ dog!"

"Maybe I wasn’t talking about him." Koga glared at him. "I was, don’t look at me like that. Leon is a precious fifth member to us. Kaoru-kun loves taking him out on a walk."

"Yes, he’s not that bad," Kaoru admitted. Koga was surprised, but didn’t say anything. "Apart from that… we hang out together. Or meet up with others. I miss surfing, though."

"We should go to the beach sometime," Rei suggested.

"You can’t stand the sun." Koga reminded him.

"We’ll take a parasol with us," Adonis said. "We’ve been at the beach for lives before, remember?"

"Oh yes, with Ryuseitai!" Kaoru said. "I wonder how they’re doing." Except for Kanata and Chiaki, the rest hadn’t graduated yet. They’ve built up their own Ryuseitai and were now third years.

"We’re getting off question!" Koga said.

"I thought you don’t care about this?" Kaoru teased. "Okay, fine. _How close are you to Trickstar?_ "

"You’ve seen our show, right?" Koga replied into the camera. "What kind of question…"

"What he wants to say is that we’re very close," Rei cut in. "During High School our units held some lives together. Isara-kun is really close to my brother anyway, and we used to live next to each other."

"We were in the same year, so…" Koga shrugged it off. "Akehoshi has a dog, Daikichi! I’m closer to him, you should ask me about Daikichi, not Trickstar!"

Kaoru raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing… Oh, a question for Adonis-kun! _Adonis, you’re really strong, what’s your secret_?"

"Eat meat," Adonis explained. "Have a balanced diet and eat lots of meat and exercise to gain strength."

"He works out a lot," Koga said. "Of course he’s strong! I still remember when Hakaze locked us during a live in cages and then Adonis just fucking bent those metal bars…"

"It wasn’t metal," Adonis said.

"The action itself was pretty metal!" Koga shot back.

"He always goes on morning runs when everyone else is still asleep," Rei said.

"We sometimes work out together too," Koga said. "Apart from dance practice…"

"Really?" Kaoru asked. "How come I didn’t know?"

"We do it in our room with closed doors, of course ya wouldn’t know!"

Kaoru was quiet and then after a while, he whispered quietly: "What kind of exercise behind closed doors are we talking of exactly?"

Koga felt all the blood rushing to his face and he had to hold himself back to not jump and scream at Kaoru. Adonis was different.

"Sit Ups, weight training," Adonis listed.

"Oh. _Oh_." Kaoru nodded. "Of course. Of course, that’s what you were talking about, my bad."

"What the fuck is wrong with ya?" Koga cried out.

"Please, promise not to cut this out," Rei said into the camera.

"Shut it, tacos," Koga shot back.

"Why are you angry?" Adonis asked Koga. "Did I say something weird?"

"No! No, you didn’t at all. Not you, ever," Koga quickly said. "This guy on the other hand…"

Kaoru smiled innocently. "I don’t know what you’re talking about. How about we move onto the next question! It’s for Sakuma-san. _Do you really sleep in a coffin?_ Oh, I have some bad news for you…"

"Yes, I do," Rei said. "It’s really comfortable for an old man like me too."

"You’re not even twenty one," Kaoru said.

"That’s what you think."

"What? I- Forget it." Kaoru sighed. "He really has a coffin. We share a bedroom and I have to sleep next to a coffin."

"You’ve laid in my coffin before, admit it’s comfortable."

"Why the hell were you in Sakuma’s coffin?!" Koga asked, furrowing his brows.

"I’ve been in there too," Adonis admitted.

"What? Everyone’s been in Rei’s coffin? Why the hell am I the only one who hasn’t?" Koga cried out.

"Are you jealous? It’s okay, you can try it out today," Rei said. "Also, I’ve offered before."

"Yes, but no sane person would accept that offer!" Koga shouted. He turned to Adonis quickly. "No offense."

"What about me?" Kaoru asked.

"What about you what?"

"It was really comfortable, but a little bit small," Adonis suddenly said. Koga still couldn’t imagine a situation where someone would willingly step into that damn coffin, but he let it drop.

"Okay, next question," Kaoru decided after a short break, as if he could read Koga’s mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic makes me appreciate kaoru and kogas relationship more.... they good kids. all of undead being good and friendly is good . also i had to physically hold myself back to not add this after the exercise talk: 
> 
> "Please, promise not to cut this out," Rei said into the camera.
> 
> "Shut it, tacos," Koga shot back. "DO YOU EVEN LIFT?"  
> \---  
> Also the name endless night came from Nicole she said good night but whoever follows me on twitter knows I'm obsessed w this one series (kings avatar) rn and there's a character named endless night so ,


	9. These 80’s Fashion Trends Are So Bad Taste They Will Activate Your Gay Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That we keep forgetting the time, damn it! How can I scold Sakuma or Hakaze for being too late, when I do it too all the time? Yer damn fault," Koga growled. It was because of stupid Adonis who made him feel like fifteen minutes were just five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ its been a month already???   
> at least this chapters a lil bit longer

Koga closed his eyes and breathed in. "What do ya think they’re doin’?" he asked, turning his head to Adonis, who was lying right next to him on the grass.

"Sakuma-senpai said that he and the other third years are celebrating," he said.

"Third years," Koga repeated.

He turned his head again to face the night sky. How they ended up here, he had no idea. After the Compensation Festival, after they challenged Kaoru and Rei, and after all the lives and they slowly said their goodbyes, Adonis and Koga had found a spot on the grass to take a break.

A lot of things happened today and Koga didn’t want to go home yet. Adonis was nice enough to keep him company and had sat down next to him. Some time later, and they were now lying on their backs, looking up at the night sky.

"Adonis?" Koga suddenly said again after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"What do ya think of the future?" he asked. "I mean, as UNDEAD."

"We’re staying UNDEAD," Adonis replied. "You and I will continue our unit."

"Yeah, but…" Koga hesitated. "Are we, like gonna recruit first years or somethin’? Or other people?"

"What do you think?"

Koga thought about it. "I don’t want to," he replied. UNDEAD was Rei, Kaoru, Adonis and him. He wanted to stay UNDEAD, yes, even without Rei and Kaoru, but not with someone else. He wanted to continue this unit mostly with their senpais, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud to someone who wasn’t Adonis.

"I want it to be just us, ya know? You and me as UNDEAD," Koga explained. "And then… maybe we’ll join that vampire bastard and the flirt after our graduation." He could see from the corner of his eyes, that Adonis was smiling. "What are ya smiling about?"

"I’m glad you want to stay with them," he explained.

Koga rolled his eyes. "They’re not that bad, I guess," he admitted. "I wanna show them that we’re just as good as them, even better. I wanna become stronger than them."

A smile appeared on his lips when he thought about it. Thinking about him and Adonis alone on stage, becoming even better than they were before… it felt great. He turned his head again to face Adonis, who turned his at the same time. Their eyes met and now Koga was grinning even wider.

"What do ya think, huh? You and me, we’ll show them. And then we’re gonna be together again. Sounds like a goal, right? Are you in or not?"

Adonis nodded, smiling back at him. "I’m in," he said.

Koga raised his fist. "That’s a deal!" Adonis just stared at him and Koga groaned. He took Adonis’ hand and fist bumped himself with it. "We’re UNDEAD."

"We’re UNDEAD."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Koga was happy with their new song. He was, in fact, really proud of it.

Of course he hoped their fans would like it too, because he was really attached to it. Maybe because they also recorded a little while after Adonis and he made up, so the time he had spent with Adonis during that time was more precious to him.

What he didn’t need was all that Promotion crap. He knew they needed it, of course. There were a lot of things that came with being an idol and releasing a new single, and promoting the hell out of it, was one of those things.

It was tiring, but there was no way around it.

They were relying on their fans after all. And yes, they had a lot of fans, and there were those loyal fans that have been with them since their time in Yumenosaki, who would buy everything they’d set on the table, but that wasn’t enough. Maybe back then, but not now that they were in the show business.

Things like photo shoots, interviews, fan meetings, appearance on talk shows, all that stuff. Their schedules were packed and Koga couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like, once they released a full album (which was also going to happen soon, along with a whole Tour).

And a Music Video… overall, there were a lot of things going on for them right now. Yes, they were always constantly together, but Koga missed the quiet times where Adonis and he could just hang out together in their room, with Leon on their lap and spend their time together. And it would be a lie, if he’d said he also missed the time he spent with the rest of UNDEAD just for the sake of being around each other.

And he really, really missed Leon. Trickstar took him in for the time being, and Koga really craved his dog. This might be the longest time he’s been apart from Leon, but he couldn’t just keep him. He didn’t have enough time for him, and Leon didn’t deserve being neglected.

"Oogami, are you crying?" Adonis asked, appearing from behind Koga.

Koga almost fell off his cheer and dropped his phone again, but Adonis caught it this time.

"You can’t break your phone again," Adonis said.

"A-Adonis! Don’t ya come in like that out of the blue!" Koga shouted and then quickly wiped his tears. "I’m not crying."

Adonis raised his eyebrows and Koga cleared his throat before Adonis handed him his phone back. Adonis took one of the folding chairs that were resting against the wall and folded it out to sit next to Koga.

"What were you crying about?" he asked.

"I wasn’t crying," Koga said again. "But if I were… it was because Akehoshi sent me videos of Leon and Daikichi."

"You must really miss him," Adonis noticed. "If you cried because of it."

"I wasn’t crying!" Koga snapped. "But yeah… I do."

"Can I see it?" Adonis asked. "The video?"

Koga nodded and moved his chair closer to Adonis so they could both crouch over the phone. He clicked on the video and there was a smile on Koga’s face immediately again.

"Hello, Gami-san!" Subaru cheerily shouted into the camera.

"Tch, this intro’s useless," Koga said and skipped the beginning. Subaru finally shifted the camera away from himself and to the dogs.

"As you can see, Leon and Daikichi are playing together! They’re such good friends, like us, after all!"

"What bullshit," Koga muttered under his breath. "Oh, see, Adonis! Look at that!" He stopped the video, skipped back a few seconds and pressed Play again. "Look! Leon’s catching that frisbee before Daikichi, haha! He’s a fast and strong one. Just like me."

He was so proud watching Leon and his heart ached again because he wasn’t here with him. They didn’t say anything for a while and just watched the video side by side. It came to the part where Subaru just filmed Leon and the dog was just poking his nose against the camera. It was the part where Koga had, if he would have cried (which he didn’t), teared up a little bit.

"Adonis," Koga whined out.

"You really miss him."

"Of course I do," Koga said. "He’s always here with me! We’ve never been apart for _this_ long." This was definitely the busiest UNDEAD has been in their career now.

Adonis nodded. "I know, since you moved out from your family.“

"Yeah." Koga closed his phone. "He was the only one I had for so long, ya know? Like the only family. It’s why I couldn’t let him go when we wanted to go pro."

Adonis smiled at that. "I remember, you fought long and hard to keep him."

"Ya bet your ass I did! I can’t let him go!" Koga shouted. "Argh… this is stupid."

"It’s not," Adonis said.

Koga sighed and leaned into Adonis’ side, resting his head on Adonis’ shoulder while replaying the video, but without any sound this time. "Ya think he misses me too?"

"Of course he does," Adonis said. "You also were always there for him."

Koga bit down on his lips and then smiled. "Yer right. He probably misses me just as much. I will work hard for him and make him proud!"

Adonis’ chuckled and Koga could feel the vibration of his body. He didn’t sit back though, but instead put the video down. "By the way, you loof, I missed you just as much when you were gone."

Koga slightly turned his head to get a good look at Adonis’ reaction to that. The other male seemed embarrassed by it and tensed under him.

"Oh… I… I did too," he replied. Adonis clenched his fists and Koga raised his eyebrows. Weird reaction. Koga just sighed and shifted his head again so the position was more comfortable.

"I mean, we’ve been together forever too," he said. "Not forever, but… We’ve never been apart for long."

"Yes," Adonis agreed. He seemed to relax again, finally. "I really like being with you Oogami."

Koga blushed hard and raised his palm to his face to hide it, but still didn’t sit back. "Don’t ya say something like that!"

"Why not? It’s true."

"It’s… embarrassing," Koga explained, slowly putting his hand down. "But you know… me too-"

The door opened behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" Kaoru asked.

Koga quickly sat back in his chair and turned around to face Kaoru and Rei. "What are you doing here?"

"We were searching for you?" Kaoru replied. He took a look at the watch. "It’s time, we need to get going!"

"I’m sorry, we must have forgotten the time," Adonis apologized.

"Fufufu, it’s okay," Rei replied and smiled. "As long as you two amused yourself…"

"That sounds so fuckin’ wrong," Koga said and got up from the chair.

"Yeah," Kaoru replied. "We’re going to be late at this point, it’s not okay."

Koga rolled his eyes. "C’mon, Adonis, let’s get this over with."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I refuse to wear this," Koga said.

"But we have to," Rei insisted. Koga shook his head.

"No, we don’t have to," Koga replied. "I’m not gonna. What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Rei sighed and looked into the camera with a desperate expression.

"Hey! What are lookin’ like that?"

"Fans love it!" Rei smiled and put the cat ears on Koga.

"No! I’m not a cat! I’m a fuckin’ wolf!"

"Now, now, we’re not allowed to swear," Rei replied. "They’ll have to cut this out now. Don’t pout."

"I’m not pouting!" Koga and Rei stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. Rei didn’t budge and Koga sighed after a while.

"Adonis wouldn’t force me to do that," Koga said.

"Correction: You wouldn’t even fight against him and just put them on from the beginning," Rei said. "All he needed to say is 'I think they’re cute, Oogami'."

Koga blushed hard. "Shut up, we’re on camera!" he shouted.

"Oh, right." Rei smiled and looked into the camera again and winked. "I’m sorry."

Now they weren’t going to cut it out, Koga knew. Fans ate up those moments where Rei was all flirty with the camera, only God knew why.

"Now, that we have this settled, how about you pose for the camera?" Rei suggested.

"How about you fu-" Koga quickly stopped himself from ending that sentence and took a deep breath. "I’m not gonna meow into the camera."

"I will." Rei smiled and Koga stared at him. Was he crazy? Why did he just put on those stupid cat ears without any hesitation? They were in public right now and in front of a camera, he wasn’t embarrassed at all?

Koga wondered if Kaoru and Adonis had to do this too right now. They split up the group and were doing some rally, which their fans set up for a variety show. They could collect points from different challenges they had to do through the city and the team that collected more points, won.

Apparently wearing stupid cat ears was one of the things they had to do.

"Yeah, I’d like to see that," Koga scoffed.

Rei turned around to the camera and made a cat paw and meowed.

"You-! I didn’t think you’d actually do that! Don’t ya know any shame?" Koga growled at him. "Also, aren’t ya a vampire and not a cat?!"

Rei chuckled. "Yes," he just replied, as if it would explain anything.

"I’m disgusted," Koga muttered.

"Look, next on our list is a card game against a random passenger! Seems like they know you well."

Koga immediately looked up. "What? A card game? I was made for this! Step back, now they’ll see why I was called "The Wolf Tamer That Howls On a Full Moon"!"

"You were called what?" Rei asked.

"Tch, of course an old man like ya wouldn’t know!" Koga rolled his eyes. "I’m a pro at card games, just name one, I’ll win!"

Rei smiled. "Okay, then let’s see how far those skills of yours go."

 

* * *

 

Of course Koga won and afterwards his mood was really good for the rest of the day and he played along with the rally. He hasn’t even noticed he was still wearing those cat ears, until they were reunited with Kaoru and Adonis.

"Cats, huh?" Kaoru asked, when they met the others.

"So, it’s cats against mice?" Rei asked and reached out to tug at Kaoru’s mouse ears.

"Hey!" Kaoru slapped Rei’s hand away playfully.

"Mouse… ears…," Koga repeated. Adonis with mouse ears. Adonis, standing right in front of him with mouse ears on top of his head. Koga unconsciously raised his arm and tugged at his ears too.

"Oogami?" Adonis asked, but he bowed his head a little bit, so Koga could reach them better.

Koga quickly pulled back his hands. "It’s nothing!" he shouted.

"They look good on you," Adonis said. "The cat ears." He smiled at him and Koga melted. Fuck Rei for being right about it before. He could even hear Rei chuckle in the background.

"Hey, don’t laugh!" he shouted.

"I’m not laughing," Rei said.

"Anyway!" Koga cleared his throat. "Team Cats is gonna win! Just ya see!"

"I thought you didn’t want to be a cat?" Rei asked.

"That was before! I still wanna win!"

Kaoru laughed. "Really? Trust me, Adonis-kun and I are a very good team. We will definitely not lose against you two."

"I agree," Adonis said.

"Adonis! What kind of betrayal!" Koga slipped out. "Ya, we’re gonna win. We gained lots of points!" He put his arm around Rei’s shoulder. "Even Sakuma wasn’t useless."

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru laughed and covered his mouth with his fist. "I guess it’s a compliment. Unusual to see from him, but Koga-kun’s really competitive."

"I see," Adonis said and eyed them. "Hakaze-senpai and I gained a lot of points too. We will not lose to you two."

"Now, now, our kouhais are really in the spirit, huh?" Rei asked Kaoru. "I think this means we need to go to the second part of the competition."

"Yes, yes," Kaoru agreed. "Let’s settle this once and for all. What’s the game?"

Rei was handed over an envelope from one of the staff and he opened it. "It’s a Dress Up Game! Koga and Adonis dress up Rei and Kaoru in a 'The 80’s' Theme and they have to ask five passengers, which one looks better. The team with more votes, wins,“ Rei read out loud.

Koga started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaoru asked.

"Because you two already have mullets," Koga explained. "Fits the theme perfectly, y’know!"

Kaoru’s face dropped. "Koga-kun, you take that back right now."

"Didn’t you used to have one too?" Adonis asked.

"Hey! You take that back right now!" Koga shouted.

"Ah, like senpai, like kouhai." Rei closed the envelope again. "Now, we should start then, right?"

* * *

 

 

Rei and Kaoru had to wait in a separate room, while Adonis and Koga were picking out clothes. They were in a room full with clothes that were suited to the 80’s style and had exactly fifteen minutes to choose their senpais outfits.

"I’m not too familiar with the 80’s style," Adonis admitted.

"Huh, ya actually don’t need to be," Koga said. "It just looks ugly as hell. Pick out the ugliest thing ya could find and give it to Hakaze."

"Are you saying this so I will lose, Oogami?" Adonis asked.

"What?!" Koga couldn’t believe his ears. "Can’t believe yer would think this of me… Of course I don’t! I’ll put Sakuma in the ugliest shit, just you see."

"Didn’t you want to win?"

"Yes, exactly." Koga didn’t bat an eye when he continued to roam over the stack of clothes that were laying out in front of them. "Holy shit." He raised up tight pink leggings into the camera. "I need to put him into those." Then he hesitated. "Damn, the fans will probably even love it. Bad taste."

Adonis looked at the leggings. "These are ugly?"

"Hell yeah! Would you wear them?"

"Of course not…"

"Please, they’re super ugly. And look at this!" Koga raised a fluffy skirt up. "It’s even worse."

"I think these are worse." Adonis showed him very big and wide pants.

"Uh-uh. I bet ya could rock these pants, while no one can rock these skirts."

Adonis eyed the pants and then just put them on over his pants.

"What are you doing?!"

"How do I look?"

Koga stared at him and then laughed. "Okay, maybe ya can’t rock anything."

"Wear the skirt," Adonis suggested.

"Wait- what?"

Adonis nodded and Koga turned his head to the camera. One of the people were nodding excitedly at him and raising their thumb in his direction.

"Okay, but trust me, if it’d be like someone else asking me, I’d tell them to go to hell," Koga murmured and put on the skirt over his pants too. "I should really make Sakuma wear these…"

"It would probably not look that bad without your pants," Adonis stated.

Koga narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I’m doin’ that when you are."

Fast forward a few minutes, the two of them had put on an entire outfit instead of picking out those for Rei and Kaoru.

"Oogami…"

"What?" Koga asked, looking down at himself. Damn, he looked really ridiculous, but so did Adonis. And the two of them had fun and laughed, he even forgot the camera was there.

"We seemed to have forgotten the time again… It happens quite a lot with you," Adonis said. "We only have two minutes left and they still need to get changed."

"What? Fuck!" Koga just randomly grabbed some things on the table. "See ya later, Loser! I’m about to win this!" He ran towards the dressing room where Kaoru and Rei were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Kaoru asked. "Wait, where’s Adonis? Why are _you_ dressed up like this?"

"Not my team, don’t care!" Koga shouted and threw the piles of clothes at Rei. He ran outside past Adonis, who also was here to deliver Kaoru his clothes. After that, he went out of the room again.

"This is a bad habit," Koga said, when they were both standing next to each other.

"What is?"

"That we keep forgetting the time, damn it! How can I scold Sakuma or Hakaze for being too late, when I do it too all the time? Yer damn fault," Koga growled. It was because of stupid Adonis who made him feel like fifteen minutes were just five.

"I’m sorry," Adonis apologized. "But we were having so much fun, I just forgot…"

"Nah, don’t worry 'bout it. I did too, after all." Koga could feel the heat coming up to his cheeks again.

"I’m glad, though," Adonis said after a while.

"Huh?"

"You look good," Adonis explained and tugged at Koga’s skirt. Koga jerked away and let out a scream. "I’m-"

"Argh! Yer startled me, it’s okay! Also, shut up, we look ridiculous." There were no cameras here, since they were now focusing on Rei and Kaoru. Koga let himself look down at Adonis’ legs and he almost let out a cry. Seeing his toned legs right in front of him… God, putting him in a skirt had been a bad idea. It wasn’t good for his weak heart.

Koga quickly turned his head. "We should really change our clothes back."

"Yes, we should."

"Oh no," someone suddenly said. "Keep them on. We didn’t plan this, but all four of you in this outfit will be even better."

"What?!" Koga cried out. "Fuck!"

 

* * *

 

 

Koga didn’t talk to Rei on their ride back to the hotel.

"Come on, are you still mad we lost?" Rei asked.

"Yes!"

"We lost as a team," Rei explained.

"Are ya sayin’ it was also my fault we lost?" Koga growled.

"I think you two were a good team," Adonis interrupted their quarrel. "You worked hard."

"Haha, just let him be a sore loser," Kaoru said and Koga glared at him.

" _You_ didn’t have to fuckin’ Nico Nico Nii as punishment! The fuck even is that?"

"Oh, I told you-" Kaoru started.

"I don’t wanna know!"

Rei laughed and turned back to the front of the car again. "We’ve gone through worst fights, I know you’ll forgive me. It was just a game."

"I take every game seriously."

"That’s really admirable," Adonis noted.

"Ah, just admit you two don’t make a good team like me and Adonis-kun," Kaoru said. "Today, was fun, don’t you three think?"

"Yes," Adonis and Rei agreed.

Koga furrowed his brows. "The fuck? Who are you and what did ya do to our senpai? Where’s the No Homo shit?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I’m too tired now, I guess," he said. "And it was fun spending time with Adonis-kun."

"What?!" Where was Kaoru who usually always had to add that he usually didn’t care for guys? Of course, Kaoru wasn’t the same guy like he was back then in High School, but still… it was weird.

"Tired, Kaoru-kun? It’s still a long way until our hotel, you should sleep," Rei suggested.

Kaoru yawned and nodded. "I should."

Was he the only one who thought this was really fucking weird? When Kaoru fell asleep, the others didn’t say anything to wake him up. Even when Kaoru fell asleep on Adonis’ shoulder, the other male didn’t say anything.

"Hey," Koga whispered to Adonis. "Isn’t this bothering you?"

"We’ve fell asleep on each other many times, though?"

"What?!"

"Ssh, he’s sleeping," Adonis whispered.

What was that even supposed to mean? When have Adonis and Kaoru ever fallen asleep on each other many times? Koga wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to be told to be quiet again, so their playboy could sleep in peace. He glared at Kaoru, who was sitting between him and Adonis.

Fucking cockblocker. If Koga would sit in the middle, he could sit next to Adonis and then pretend to be asleep and fall asleep on his shoulder too. Koga slapped himself for this stupid thought lightly and looked out of this window.

Hey, there was no need to get jealous of _Kaoru_ out of all people! He was as straight as one could be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Adonis-kun, can I, uh… talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

Koga _just_ wanted to go into the room and talk to Adonis, but now he stopped before and pressed himself against the wall next to the door. Why was he doing this? Why should he be eavesdropping? They were in the practice room, there’s no way they’d talk about something serious here, right?

"So… uh…," Kaoru began. "I don’t know where to start."

"What’s bothering you?" Adonis asked.

Seriously, something was bothering Kaoru? Wasn’t he just… Out there flirting with every girl he knew and that’s about it for him?

"What are you doing?" Rei whispered against Koga’s ear. Koga jumped up and then clapped his palm against Rei’s mouth.

"Ssh!" He mouthed and pressed Rei against the wall too. "We’re eavesdroppin’," he whispered.

"That’s not right," Rei whispered back.

"If ya wanna leave, just do!" Fuck, now he’s missed part of the conversation!

"… And I know I’ve always liked girls, but you know… Now I’m not sure anymore," Kaoru said.

Rei and Koga stared at each other in surprise.

"Because of yesterday?" Adonis asked.

"No, I’ve known before! I mean for the longest, I just denied I have feelings for…" Kaoru’s voice went quiet and both Rei and Koga tried to move closer to hear it. "But, after yesterday…"

"I’m glad you told me," Adonis said. "I know how you feel. I do too."

Rei and Koga were now staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Wait, really?" Kaoru asked. "I’m so relieved right now!"

"I think we should go," Rei said, grabbed Koga by his wrist and pulled him after to another room. Koga was so shocked, he didn’t even fight against Rei.

"That… That can’t be happening," he said. "What the fuck? Kaoru’s gay and likes Adonis? That’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard! Wasn’t he, you know, _straight_?"

"I always thought he was just very deep into the closet," Rei said. "It was more… of a wishful thinking."

"Why the fuck would ya even wish that?" Koga cried out. "Adonis can’t like Kaoru! What the fuck… what the fuck…"

Rei sat down on the couch in front of them. "Sit down," he said.

"No!" Koga shouted. "Adonis can’t like him! _I_ like Adonis! How did that even happen? I’m always with him! I’m always the one, who…" Koga kicked against the couch. "Adonis and Kaoru aren’t even together all the time. When the fuck have they ever…"

He remembered Adonis’ words yesterday in the car. Was he serious? Have they really been sleeping on each other often? When has that happened and why hadn’t Koga noticed it? Was this why Kaoru even offered to give Koga his bed to sleep in when Koga refused to sleep in their room? Because Kaoru wanted to be with Adonis?!

"I don’t know," Rei said.

"You don’t know? Fuck this! Ya know everything!"

"I don’t! I don’t, okay?!" Rei suddenly snapped. Koga stopped and stared at him. He hadn’t seen Rei like this in such a long time.

"What… why are ya so down?" he asked slowly.

Rei smiled weakly. "I may be old, but I thought an old man could find some love too. I thought there was something between us," he explained.

"Wait… you and Kaoru?"

Rei nodded slowly and Koga sat down next to Rei. "But… he’s straight."

"Apparently, he isn’t."

Koga didn’t know what to say and just took a deep breath and let himself fall back. "So, ya liked him, even though he was supposedly straight?"

"I don’t want you to judge my choice of guys," Rei said.

"I’ll judge all your guys! First Glasses and now the Flirt! Ya need to get better taste!" Koga shouted. "Glasses just left ya and Kaoru’s, y’know, not straight, but not much better."

Though, Kaoru wasn’t that bad actually. Koga wouldn’t say it out loud, but he liked him… before he found out they liked the same guy.

"Thank you," Rei said and looked away.

Oh, shit. He must be feeling pretty down right now. Just like Koga was, they both just witnessed the guy they liked admitting they like someone else. Koga swallowed hard. "Sorry," he said after a while.

"Don’t worry," Rei assured him.

"Fucker, just don’t let yer emotions eat ya up inside again," Koga said. "We all know how it went the last time with the stupid war."

Rei turned to him and sighed. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Uh, don’t just cry or somethin’ though, don’t wanna have to deal with a crybaby," Koga said.

Rei chuckled, but then he let himself back against the couch and rest his head on Koga’s shoulder.

"Hey, what are ya doing?!"

"I have a broken heart, let me rest," Rei said.

"I have one too, ya know." Koga still hasn’t exactly processed it. It was too much at once, first Adonis and Kaoru and now he found out Rei liked Kaoru. He couldn’t get the first thing in his head yet, and now he had to deal with the second thing.

Adonis couldn’t like Kaoru… sure, Koga never really thought Adonis would ever like him back, but… there was a little part of him that really hoped for it. Sometimes they were so close to each other, that Koga just had to reach out a little bit to put his hand over Adonis’, or lean in just a few centimeters to place his lips on Adonis’. There was such a small gap between them all the time, he thought that _maybe_ it would be closed one day.

Apparently, it wouldn’t be.

"Are you going to cry now?" Rei asked.

"Bullshit," Koga said.

The door opened and Adonis and Kaoru stood in front of them.

"Hey! Don’t ya know how to fuckin’ knock?!" Koga asked angrily. He didn’t want to see them right now.

"Uh… sorry, but we were just wondering where you guys were," Kaoru said.

Koga pushed Rei away and got up from the couch. "I’ll go outside to grab some fresh air," he said. He walked past two lovebirds.

"Hey, wait," Kaoru shouted after him.

Koga just ignored him and continued to walk, but Kaoru just wouldn’t give up.

"Hey!"

"What do ya want from me?! Stop following me!" Koga shouted, when Kaoru ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "I’ll punch you!"

"Hey, woah! Don’t need to get so violent!" Kaoru just raised his hands in the air. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"If I’m fine with you and Adonis?!"

"Uh… what?"

"I overheard you, ya know!"

"You overheard us?!" Kaoru shouted. "Sakuma too?"

Koga nodded and Kaoru inhaled sharply. "What did he say?"

"What he said? What’s he supposed to say about it?" Koga asked. He didn’t want to tell Kaoru everything, it wasn’t his right to. "Why are ya even here, shouldn’t you be with Adonis?"

"Why should I be with Adonis?"

"Because you like him?"

Kaoru blinked. "I don’t?"

"What?"

"I mean, I do… but… Wait, do you think I like Adonis?"

Koga was confused. What was happening right now? "Yes?"

Kaoru laughed and shook his head. "He’s nice, but no. I don’t like Adonis. I can’t believe you thought-"

"Shut up! It’s not exactly funny!" Koga growled and Kaoru laughed even harder. But he was really relieved to hear this. They didn’t like each other that way. Even though he had only thought it for a very short time, those ten minutes were one of the worst moments of his life.

There was actually a chance for him and Adonis. Maybe, after all, Adonis did like him back… Maybe sometimes when they were so close to each other, Adonis too wanted to take his hand or close the gap between their lips.

"I’m sorry, it’s fine then. What about you and…"

"I like him!" Koga said. "So ya better don’t try shit!"

Kaoru opened his mouth and Koga glared at him. "And I’m pretty sure he likes me too! At least… I think so… I hope so…" Koga blushed and shook his head. "Whatever, none of yer damn business."

Even if Kaoru didn’t like Adonis, Koga still felt the need to make sure Kaoru wouldn’t try anything. "Is this everything? Because I’ll go now."

"Yeah…" Kaoru nodded, dumbfounded. "Where are you going?"

"To Sakuma of course?" He had to tell him it was just a misunderstanding and that Rei didn’t have to worry. He was annoying as hell most of the time, but he’s not that bad anymore, compared to how he used to be. And seeing Rei like that… brought back some back memories.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, you go to your guy," Kaoru murmured in a sad tone.

Koga didn’t think much of it. As long as he knew he still had a chance, everything was okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> past me: this is an adokoga fic  
> present me, an intellectual: this is an undead fic 
> 
> chapter title is actually from an [actual article](http://emgn.com/entertainment/these-80s-fashion-trends-are-so-bad-taste-they-will-activate-your-gag-reflex/)... fnfkgnkfg i just replaced one letter


	10. 10 Samurai Movies You just Have to Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tch… the thing’s I do for ya. You better be grateful, Adonis, 'kay?" He went back to kneel in front of Adonis. "I don’t do it for just anyone. Actually, I wouldn’t do it for anyone. But yer special…" This was embarrassing as hell, but right now, Koga didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 2 months since an update. sorry. life happened and then writing slump and this ch is also way shorter than all the others but... i just wanted to give u guys at least what i have! sorry again...

For a while, it was awkward around the four of them.

Less for Koga and Adonis, but it was still enough to worry Adonis.

"Is something wrong between Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai?" he asked Koga the day when they were back in their apartment. Koga had really missed Leon and even though their busy schedule was not coming to an end any time soon, they were finally reunited again.

Koga shrugged. "Dunno, don’t care." His eyes were on Leon, who was sprawled all over Koga’s lap, his eyes closed as he let Koga pet him.

"I think you do," Adonis insisted and Koga sighed. Fine, he cared a _little_ bit. He wished he could say he didn’t, just like Kaoru used to be about them back in the day, but too much has changed.

Koga looked up from Leon and into Adonis’ eyes. "We overheard ya the other day."

Adonis seemed confused, furrowing his brows. "Overheard us?"

"You know, when Hakaze basically came out to you," Koga explained.

Adonis’ eyes widened. "You heard us?" His voice was quiet and Koga nodded.

"Yeah. Guess that’s why it’s been so weird," he explained.

"I don’t understand… Why aren’t you behaving weird around me?" Adonis asked. Now it was Koga who was confused.

"Why should I?" he asked. "Have you and Hakaze not talked ever since?"

Adonis shook his head. "No, he’s not really interested in talking about it anymore. I suppose I understand why." He looked away. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Koga asked.

"What do you think about it?"

Koga snorted. "Why should I care? I did at first… but that was just a stupid misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"Yeah, yeah. We didn’t really catch everything ya were talking about so for a while I thought you and Hakaze had a thing for each other," Koga explained. "Butwe cleared that up."

Adonis suddenly sighed out in relief. "So you didn’t hear everything?"

Koga narrowed his eyes. "Should I?"

"No."

"Adonis! C’mon, tell me! What did I miss?" Koga bumped his shoulder against Adonis.

"You just said you don’t care…"

"I care if it’s about you, obviously!" Koga stopped himself and cursed himself in his head. "Okay, whatever. Don’t tell me." He turned away again.

He’ll find out sooner or later anyway. He was sure Adonis and him were close enough that the other male would someday tell him. And if it was about Kaoru… then why should Koga care? Kaoru had talked to Adonis because he trusted him enough to keep it for himself, right? And Adonis was a good guy, he wouldn’t just tell someone his friend’s secret. Koga wouldn’t push him to do so.

He liked the way Adonis was, reliable and loyal.

"It doesn’t matter," Koga said, his had resting on Adonis’ shoulder. "As long everything’s okay between us."

"Maybe we should talk to our senpais," Adonis said. "They were also worried about us when we…," his sentence trailed off, not knowing exactly how to call it, "had a fight."

Koga let out a deep sigh and thought back to when even Kaoru offered him to sleep in his bed or Rei had listened to Koga talk when they both couldn’t sleep at night. "Yer right ‚bout that," he muttered. "But in the end… it was us, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"This… is between them. And that was between us," Koga explained. "Sometimes it’s better to just let them be and have them figure it out themselves. Besides, they’re fuckin’ adults. They can handle it themselves and if they’re not stupid, talk it out." Koga shrugged. "It’s usually the best ya can do."

Adonis shifted slightly to turn his head to Koga and smiled. "That was really wise of you, Oogami."

Koga blushed at the sight of Adonis’ smile so close to his face and turned his head slightly to bury it in Adonis’ shoulder. "Of course it was," he grumbled into the other male’s sweater. "Whatever, they’ll figure it out."

"You think so?" Adonis asked.

Koga scoffed. "Yeah. If not, I’ll fuckin’ smash their heads together."

Adonis chuckled. "That’s not nice."

"You laughed," Koga pointed out.

"Because I’m better at figuring out whether or not you’re joking," Adonis explained and Koga laughed.

"Maybe I wasn’t joking."

"I’m sure you were, Oogami."

Koga closed his eyes. Why bother about Rei and Kaoru when he could just stay like this? With Leon on his lap, his head on Adonis’ shoulder and just listen to Adonis’ deep voice and make him smile?

"Let’s just not bother about them for now and enjoy our day off," Koga said. "Yer know it’s been way too long since we got a break."

"You’re right. Sakuma-senpai is visiting his brother, right?"

Koga nodded. "And the flirt’s hanging out with those guys." With ‚those guys‘ he meant Izumi and Chiaki.

"Is there something you want to do, Oogami?" Adonis asked.

"Nah. Unless you wanna. I wanna go cook some meat and eat it and then watch a movie or somethin’," Koga suggested.

"That seems like a good idea." Adonis smiled. "We could go out and go grocery shopping together. It’s been way too long."

"It’s a deal then."

* * *

 

 

"Oogami, I’m always impressed by your knowledge of technology," Adonis said.

Koga scoffed. "Heh, that’s easy! If ya want I can teach ya!" he replied and waved his phone in front of Adonis’ face. "It all works over Chromecast, and that’s how ya get to play stuff from your phone on the TV."

Adonis furrowed his brows. "I’m sorry, but I don’t understand any of that," he apologized. "It sounds really complicated."

"It’s not!" Koga sat back and thought about it. "Okay… maybe it’s a little." He’d have to teach Adonis quite a lot to explain how it worked to him. "But I can help ya! You can always rely on me, Adonis."

"I know," Adonis replied. "I’m really grateful. While I am always trying to learn more things… sometimes I think it’s not bad if I rely on you. You always help me out, Oogami."

Koga swallowed hard, feeling how the blood was rushing to his face and averted his gaze while he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "What are ya saying out of nowhere… Tch, of course. We’re friends after all! Argh, yer making me feel all jittery… Let’s just start watching this!"

The words came out all blurred, it was all that Koga could handle right now.

Not fair. Adonis was not fair at all! Saying something like that, so close to Koga, their sides pressed against each other, while they were home alone… Not fair in the slightest.

Koga turned his attention to the TV screen. They chose some very old history movie, one that was part of a longer series. Adonis was interested in Japanese history and samurais and all that, so Koga didn’t mind watching it with him. Seeing his eyes sparkle when he watched those things was really cute. Though, Koga was a little bit jealous, thinking about how the closest that came to those people on screen was Adonis friend Souma.

He shook off those thoughts quickly and paid attention to the movie again. It was going to be a long night, but at least they’ll have tomorrow off too before they were continuing their busy schedule.

They spent the rest of the evening just marathoning those movies. Gradually becoming more comfortable with each other, until they were both lying on the couch, their legs tangled with each other, while Leon was sitting on top of them in the middle. Time passed with Koga making remarks at the screen, shouting and throwing his popcorn sometimes, or them laughing together about the jokes. At midnight, Koga got up to put Leon to sleep and returned and got back to his original position immediately.

It was about 2am, when Adonis fell asleep against Koga’s shoulder. Koga didn’t even dare to move or breath, in fear he’d wake Adonis up. Adonis was right there. His head resting on Koga’s shoulder. He was trusting Koga enough to fall asleep on his shoulder, all defenseless and Koga wanted to cry.

He was so cute like that too, he noticed as he tilted his head lightly to get a better look at Adonis’ sleeping face. The movie was long forgotten- how could Koga even pay the slightest bit of attention to them when Adonis was right there next to him?! It wasn’t like he had never seen Adonis sleep. They were sharing the same bedroom, of course he had.

But it was different. He wasn’t that close to him when he slept and they weren’t all alone in their flat. Koga reached out to his phone and turned the movie off, so that the only sound in the room was the ticking of the ugly old clock Rei had brought with them when they moved in, and Adonis even breathing.

"You’re really unfair, Adonis," Koga whispered. "You don’t even know what yer doing to me."

He sighed. Maybe someday Adonis will know. Maybe some day Koga won’t be such a coward and cross the line and tell Adonis what he really felt. Adonis shifted and Koga panicked at first, thinking he woke up from Koga’s stupid words.

But Adonis just fell back to the couch and continued sleeping. Koga couldn’t suppress a quiet laughter and got up from the couch so Adonis could sleep on it better. "Adonis, ya going to catch a cold if ya sleep on the couch like that," Koga said, kneeling in front of the couch. "Also the couch’s fuckin’ uncomfortable. Trust me, I know. I’ve slept on it for quiet a while. At least it’s big, huh? Guess the Flirt was good for something." Since it was Kaoru who chose the couch.

Koga stayed like that for a while and sighed before he got up and walked to their bedroom to take a blanket to throw over Adonis’ body and give him a pillow. Putting the blanket over Adonis was easy, the tricky part was putting a pillow under his head without waking him up.

"Tch… the thing’s I do for ya. You better be grateful, Adonis, 'kay?" He went back to kneel in front of Adonis. "I don’t do it for just anyone. Actually, I wouldn’t do it for anyone. But yer special…" This was embarrassing as hell, but right now, Koga didn’t care. Nobody could hear him anyway. It was the only time Koga could actually say out loud to Adonis what he was really feeling.

He let out a sigh and got up on his feet again. "Whatever, I’ll go to bed now then," he decided. Koga looked down on Adonis and reached out and pushed Adonis’ bangs out of his face to get a better look one last time.

"Oogami?" The voice that came out of Adonis was so quiet, but Koga still jerked back. Adonis eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Argh, shit, did I wake ya up?" Koga whispered back. "Go back to sleep, will ya? I’m going now too." He wanted to go, but suddenly Adonis grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," he murmured.

"Hah?" Koga turned around to Adonis, who had his eyes closed again.

"Stay here," Adonis murmured, tugging at Koga’s wrist and pulling him down with him.

"B-But…"

"Couch’s big enough…" Adonis just pulled him down and onto the couch in front of him and Koga’s heart started beating like crazy.

"Adonis!"

Adonis arms were around his waist while he buried his face in the crook of Koga’s neck. The tingling sensation from Adonis’ breath on Koga’s exposed skin right there sent him a shiver through his body.

Koga didn’t even dare to move. "Adonis, this isn’t a good idea…"

No reaction came from Adonis. Koga waited a few moments, trying to steady his heartbeat and breathing, before he turned around. He couldn’t believe it! He was asleep again! God, this was so frustrating! Koga let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You’re so, so unfair, Otogari Adonis," he complained. But he didn’t get up again. There weren’t many chances you can sleep like this with your crush and he wasn’t going to pass an opportunity like that.

* * *

 

 

When Koga woke up, he noticed first how fucking hard the couch was. Then, he remembered _why_ he was on the touch and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Adonis greeted him.

"Argh, A-Adonis…" Koga had his head rested on Adonis’ upper arm, while his hands were on his chest. He jumped up immediately and almost fell off the couch and would probably have hit his head on the floor, if Adonis wouldn’t have caught him and pulled him right back onto his chest.

 _Oh my god, I want to die, but also stay like this forever_ , Koga thought when his face was right on top of Adonis’ chest.

"Are you alright?" Adonis asked.

"Yeah," Koga managed to say and got up again. "Sorry."

"It’s fine," Adonis said and gave him a tired smile. Oh god, he looked so cute right now with his bed hair and that tired smile on his face. Not like Koga had never seen it before, but never like this, up close when he just woke up and they had slept together…

"I should apologize," Adonis said.

"Ha?"

"Last night…" Adonis looked away. Wait, was he embarrassed? "I apologize for my behavior… I was really tired."

"What? No, it’s- it’s fine, don’t worry about it! Uh… how’s yer arm?"

"My arm?"

"I slept on it, right?"

"Oh, right. It’s fine," Adonis assured him. "I didn’t want to wake you up…"

Oh god. Koga put his face into his hands. "How long have ya been awake?"

"Half an hour?" Adonis said. "I’m sorry, Oogami…" He must just be as embarrassed about this as Koga was.

"What are ya apologizing for? Argh, just- it’s fine, it’s okay." It was just too much for him. "Let’s get up now, alright?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kids being cute as hell


	11. UNDEAD's New Music Video Will Take Your Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What’s between ya then?"
> 
> "Nothing," Rei replied.
> 
> "Nothing," Koga repeated and then let himself fall back in his chair again. "Ya not about to change it?"
> 
> "Are you?" Rei countered back and Koga didn’t know what to say.
> 
> "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back and its just as short as the other chapter bc in my notes those two were supposed to be one chapter sorry lmao

There’s a big difference between the Adonis you see on stage and the Adonis he was in his daily life.

Adonis was nice and gentle, one might say he didn’t show too many expressions, but when you know him long enough you can read him well. From the light tug at the corner of his mouth to the curved eyebrows to show how worried he was, or how his deep voice cracks up a little bit when he was nervous. The Adonis most people out there who only knew him from lives, was considerate and kind.

That Adonis always helped out, never was rude, never angry or raised his voice. That Adonis was insecure sometimes, but when he was smiling, it was the softest smile one has ever seen. At least for Koga. Because when that Adonis smiled at him, it was like he was tugging at Koga’s heart, making him ache to reach for the other male and touch him and smile back, and tell him that he wanted Adonis look at Koga like that all the time. Or the Adonis who smiled softly when he didn’t notice anyone around him.

When he was petting Leon on his lap, his lips curled up and the warmth in his eyes making Koga smile too. Adonis, who, despite being known for not saying too many words or thinking he wasn’t good at them, always knew which words to say to cheer Koga up.

Adonis claimed he didn’t know much, but he knew Koga way too well. It was like he was perfectly designed for Koga, because everything he said, even if unconsciously made Koga groan internally. He was so perfect and with every word and brief touch or glance he made Koga like him more.

That Adonis was so different from the Adonis most of their fans knew if they don’t pay attention to interviews or other shows.

The Adonis on stage was just… different. It wasn’t like he was someone completely strange to Koga. They’ve been on stage together for a long time, over two years now and he has stood next to him many times.

But there was a difference between being next to Adonis and sing along side him and watching Adonis. On stage, he came alive, even if he still didn’t say many words like Kaoru and Rei did to their fans. His deep voice was strong, his fingers curled around the microphone stand, his body moving to the rhythm. There was a difference between seeing the usual Adonis and the one that wore their stage costumes.

It was mainly because of their senpais that sex appeal was one of UNDEAD’s attributes, but Koga couldn’t complain when he saw Adonis in those clothes. His thighs in the tight leather pants, the shirts hugging his upper body, accentuating his muscles. And their choreography made it even worse.

When Koga was standing on stage with Adonis and the others, he didn’t pay too much attention to them. He was too focused on himself and on their fans, the loud screams and music that was flowing through his body.

Sometimes he glances to the man on his side, but quickly turns away. Spending too much time looking at Adonis during a live was bad, he’d only get distracted.

Watching Adonis on video tape was of course something he could do. And usually, Koga tried to avoid that too. He knew his eyes would only focus on Adonis and how his dance movements would occasionally lift his shirt up, showing some of his naked skin which made the fangirls scream even louder when it happened. And Koga couldn’t blame them, because his mouth would get dry too, his fingers tightening their grip on whatever they could find- the couch, the fabric of his pants, his phone. Or when the camera zooms in on Adonis and he could see the sweat dripping from his dark skin-

So yes, Koga didn’t really watch their lives often. He tended to avoid it ever since he realized he had a huge crush on his best friend and unit mate. It would only add to his frustration that he can’t have him.

But there’s no way he could _not_ watch the music video of their new single that they’ve filmed a while ago. But there was also no reason why Koga would watch that music video over and over again.

It started simple, they watched it all together, sometimes commenting on it, recalling the moments on set while they were filming it. Koga didn’t watch it again until it was released today and now he has been pressing the Play button over and over again.

This Adonis was not like the one he knew or the one on stage. It was just… different. They all had their own solo parts during the song. Koga still remembers filming his part. A lot of green screen had been involved and it wasn’t anything special, but with all the editing it of course looked completely different. It was the same with the other members of UNDEAD.

1:35, that’s the time Adonis’ solo would come up. He’s watched this video enough times to memorize it. Sometimes to just skip forward to that part. When it came, Koga held his breath like it was the first time he saw it.

The setting was a graveyard, with a tomb, which Adonis sat on top of. It was night, fitting to the song title, and the artificial moonlight made the colors pale. Adonis’ skin looked grayer than usual because of the light, but Koga didn’t mind. He could imagine the warmth tan color of Adonis’ skin perfectly himself.

And yes, there was a lot of skin. Adonis was wearing a black button down shirt which was open and he was wearing nothing underneath it. The shirt was ripped everywhere and was barely holding itself together, giving the vibe of Adonis being an 'undead' who has crawled up from the grave.

This Adonis was so unlike all the others he’s seen before. The colors were dimmed, but the yellow in his eyes was overly saturated, making his gaze even more intense. Adonis’ deep voice was sending a shiver through Koga’s spine as he watched his best friend on his phone screen.

He wasn’t as lively as he was on stage, as gentle as he was off stage… he was calm, intense… sexy. Koga swallowed hard when the camera zoomed in closer, focusing on different body parts of Adonis. This was all fan service, of course, but it felt more like a Koga service than fan service.

Catered just to him, or at least Koga liked to think that was what it was.

"Oogami!"

Koga jumped up when he heard Adonis voice.

"Wha- what?" he ripped off the headphones from his ears.

"I’m sorry for shouting," Adonis said. "But you didn’t hear me when I called you the first few times."

"What?" Koga repeated. "You… how long have you-"

Adonis hesitated. "Since you skipped the video to my part," he explained.

Koga could feel the heat rushing to his face. "I- I didn’t! That’s not what I… I just…" He coughed. "Wanted to check something. I guess. I mean… I…"

Oh god, he wanted to disappear right now.

"It’s fine," Adonis said.

"No, no, ya don’t understand, I was just-"

"I’ve watched your part many times too," Adonis said and then looked away. Was he blushing?

"What?" Koga whispered.

"Hey, how long are you guys going to take?" Kaoru asked suddenly, walking into the room. "We were supposed to leave five minutes ago. Really, you’re usually the one who always complains when we take too long."

"Shut up!" Koga shouted at him. "It’s completely different! Ya spend the time doing some useless stuff instead of getting ready!"

"I see… watching our music video over and over again is not useless, huh?" Kaoru asked.

"That’s _not_ what I was doing!" Koga cried out.

"You still had your YouTube connected to the TV though," Kaoru said. "We saw it all."

"What?" Koga opened his mouth. He really wanted to disappear right now. "I… shut up, let’s go now! We’re too late already!" He jumped up from his bed and cursed himself and Kaoru in his head. Not Adonis though, he’d never. "What are ya still standing there? Go!"

Kaoru raised his eyebrows and sighed.

 

* * *

 

"Did ya… really… you know," Koga started while Rei tilted his head slightly.

"Did we really what?"

"You know what! See how I…" Koga coughed and looked away. This was way too embarrassing to say, even though they both already knew about their crushes on Adonis and Kaoru. He lowered his voice, even though both Adonis and Kaoru were currently out. "Watched our music video?"

"Oh, that. Yes, we did," Rei replied.

Koga groaned and laid his head on the table. This was the absolute worst. "Did Adonis see?"

"Not really," Rei said. "He walked in, so I quickly turned it off. Your secret is safe with me. Plus, didn’t you say Kaoru already knows about your crush on Adonis too?"

"Yeah, he does," Koga said. "I told him." Kaoru hasn’t brought it up again ever since.

"See, it’s all fine," Rei assured him. "He looked uneasy, though."

Koga shrugged. "Maybe because he still got that straight mindset." Rei said nothing. "What’s between ya then?"

"Nothing," Rei replied.

"Nothing," Koga repeated and then let himself fall back in his chair again. "Ya not about to change it?"

"Are you?" Rei countered back and Koga didn’t know what to say.

"No."

"We’re back," Kaoru announced, suddenly standing in front of their table. They were in the cafeteria of a hotel they were staying in for a few days.

"Where’s Adonis?" Koga asked immediately, when he noticed Adonis wasn’t next to him.

"He went to our room already," Kaoru replied. Koga didn’t know what to think about the fact that Adonis and Kaoru were sharing a room. Why didn’t Adonis want to share one with him? They were roommates after all! Then again, it had been Kaoru who suggested it and nobody could say anything after Kaoru had loudly exclaimed that he’d share his hotel room with Adonis.

Rei could only try hard to keep a poker face.

"Koga-kun, can we talk?" Kaoru suddenly asked.

"Hah? What do ya want?"

Kaoru didn’t reply and Koga looked over to Rei, who shrugged. "Fuckin’ fine," Koga muttered and got up.

"No, no, you two sit down. I’ll go upstairs," Rei said and left the table. Kaoru sat down in Rei’s place in front of Koga.

"What’s up?"

"Koga-kun… aren’t you a little bit unfair?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

Koga was confused. What was he even talking about? He narrowed his eyes and stared at the male across him. "What are ya even fucking talking about?"

"I noticed it the last few days… I saw you two together on the couch sleeping too, you know," Kaoru explained.

Koga thought back to that incident and heat crept up his face again. "Shut up, that’s none of yer business!"

"It _is_ my business," Kaoru insisted.

"It’s not like ya like Adonis, right? So why does it matter?"

"I don’t like him that way, but I do like him!" Kaoru countered. "Ha… that sounds so strange. I do care for you all after all." It really did sound strange. Not as strange as it would’ve sounded years ago, but still… weird. "You shouldn’t behave like that around Adonis, it will confuse him."

"How will it confuse him?"

"He’ll think you like him!" Kaoru explained.

Of course, that’s not what Koga wanted. He wanted to creep it secret, so he could stay along Adonis side forever as his friend, but it wasn’t exactly easy to hide. "But I _do_ like him," Koga said.

"No, I mean _that_ way!"

"What are ya talking about? I do like him that way!"

Kaoru gasped. "You like Adonis _and_ Sakuma? Koga-kun… that’s really wild of you."

"What?" Koga had no clue what the blond was even talking about. "Why the fuck would I like that vampire?"

"Because you told me you do?"

"What?" Koga repeated again. "Are ya stupid or something? I don’t like him!"

"Wait… you don’t?"

"No!" Koga cried out. "Why would ya think I do? I never said I like him! I told ya I like Adonis, didn’t I?" For how long has Kaoru thought he liked _Rei_? Wasn’t it obvious it was Adonis who made his heart beat faster?!

"Oh… _oh_." Kaoru blinked. "You… don’t like Sakuma."

"No, ew."

"You like _Adonis_."

Koga groaned. "I don’t really wanna talk about it with ya."

Suddenly, Kaoru started laughing. Koga got so angry at him, he threw some of his food against Kaoru.

"Hey!"

"Stop laughing, you stupid flirt! Are we done yet? Can I go to my room?"

"No, no," Kaoru quickly said. "It all makes sense now. You know, you should tell him."

Now it was Koga, who just stared at him. "Are ya crazy?"

"No, why?"

"I can’t just- I can’t just tell him!" Koga explained. "It’s not that easy!"

"It is," Kaoru said. "Where’s the problem?"

"Obviously, he doesn’t like me back," Koga explained. "He only sees me as a friend. We’re just friends, ya know. Argh, I really don’t wanna talk with ya about it…"

"Are you _blind_?" Kaoru asked. "He obviously likes you."

"He doesn’t!"

"Oh god, you really are blind," Kaoru murmured. "Even I can see it! Do you think he treats anyone else like he treats you?"

Koga swallowed hard. "It’s because we’re best friends, ya wouldn’t understand."

"You’re hopeless," Kaoru groaned. "Go, I can’t stand to look at you right now."

"Ha? What’s ya fucking problem now?" Koga asked.

Kaoru rested his chin on his hand. "You have the chance and you don’t even take it."

"I don’t have the chance! He doesn’t like me," Koga insisted. "And I don’t wanna ruin anything. It’s fine the way it is."

"Is it?" Kaoru asked.

Koga couldn’t answer to it. He didn’t really know. Was it really? It really was nice the way they were, but it wasn’t enough. He knew that it wasn’t enough, but there was no way that Adonis liked him back, right?

"Whatever," Koga said. "I’ll go."

He ignored whatever Kaoru said afterwards and left the table. Adonis couldn’t like him the same way… but maybe he did. Maybe he just felt the same as Koga did. Maybe they were both idiots and neither of them dared to go the next step, in fear of being rejected and destroying what they had now.

Koga shook his head. No, it couldn’t be. Don’t get ahead of yourself, Koga!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true love is describing ur crush for over 1k words
> 
> "youre blind koga" - kaoru hakaze, who is also blind


	12. Remember These Yumenosaki Idols? This Is Where They Are Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga swallowed hard when he realized how close Adonis was to him. His head was even resting on Koga’s shoulder, their arms touching under the blanket.
> 
> Koga’s heart started to beat faster when he reached his hand out under the blanket. His pinky found Adonis’ pinky and Koga bit down on his lower lip.
> 
> Please don’t wake him up, Koga begged as he curled his Pinky under Adonis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ADOKOGA DAY. kinda late. anyway CAN YOU BELIEVE ADOKOGA SAVED ENSEMBLE STARS AND HAPPY ELEMENTS??? i cant believe it and yet i can 
> 
> also finally a longer chapter again!

If there was one thing that was annoying, then it was that Rei and Kaoru’s birthday were right after each other. Not that Koga cared or anything, he didn’t make them presents for their birthdays. Who cared that Kaoru was turning twenty or Rei twenty one? Hint: Not him.

Koga did, however care for two other things, one was the fact that they had their days off, and of course Adonis. The second one was out of question. So when Adonis asked him what he wanted to do for their senpai birthdays, Koga of course said he didn’t care for it.

Then, after a short hesitation and a glance at Adonis’ expression, Koga let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Let’s plan something."

Plus, it was always nice to spend more time with Adonis. Planning their senpai birthdays, that is. When Adonis asked Kaoru what he wanted for his birthday, the blond just chuckled.

"I’m an adult finally, right? I’m of legal age, going into a bar and be accompanied by a beautiful girl would be nice," he replied.

"Shut up, yer an idol, ya can’t do that," Koga shot back and Kaoru’s expression darkened.

"Should we ask Sakuma-senpai too?" Adonis asked.

"Nah, he’ll have an even stupider reply," Koga said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kaoru shouted. "But glad to know you two are planning something for us!"

Koga ignored him, his reply wasn’t of any use. So they had to think of something else to do. They went back to their rooms to come up with some ideas.

"All Rei likes is… Tomato juice, his coffin, and his brother," Koga listed. _And Kaoru_ , he thought. For whatever reason there might be. "And all Kaoru likes is… uh, only girls wouldn’t be true anymore, right?"

"That’s not true, Oogami," Adonis said. "He likes many things."

"If yer know him so well, why don’t ya come up with anything!"

Adonis hesitated and seemed to be lost in thought, when Koga let out a growl.

"Fuck it, leave it to me. I’ll come up with something!"

 

* * *

 

UNDEAD wasn’t that famous yet that wherever they went, everyone would recognize them. Sure, chances are high a fan would spot them and then cause a commotion, but not everyone knew them.

As for Yumenosaki, everyone knew them. Of course the students there did, after all UNDEAD used to be a famous unit from the school too, who were now pro idols and gained quite some popularity. They couldn’t just walk around the school grounds, there would be a crowd around them in the shortest time.

So they had to put on disguises, but not too much that it would be suspicious. Luckily, it was November, so it wasn’t all too weird for people to walk around with face masks or hats. As for sunglasses, they couldn’t do that- they’d look way out of the place.

"Why am I the only one who has to wear contact lenses?" Rei whined. "It’s my birthday, right?"

"Ya know why! Because yer eyes are fuckin’ _red_!" Koga shouted. "Everyone would know it’s you!"

Rei smirked, as if he was just waiting for that answer. "Oh, I didn’t know you think my eyes were that special… Thank you, doggy."

"Argh, shut up."

"It’s my birthday!" Rei reminded him and Koga groaned, but didn’t say anything else.

"It’s so crowded," Kaoru said. "Look at them."

Indeed, the school ground was packed right now, as they were a lot of visitors who came to watch the live. "There are a lot of female students now."

Yumenosaki became a co ed school, on top of that there were more students in the producer course.

"Don’t ya _dare_." Koga glared at him.

"What? No. What do you think of me? I’m 20 now, they’re High Schoolers," Kaoru shook his head, but then sighed. "Why weren’t there any girls during our time? I certainly wouldn’t have slacked off so much."

"There was Anzu," Adonis reminded Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled at the mention of their former producer’s name. "Ah, yes. She certainly was a flower in this school. I miss her, I wonder what she’s up to?"

"Ya think she misses you too?" Koga asked.

"Wasn’t this supposed to be our birthday gift? You could do with being nicer to us," Kaoru said and Koga gritted his teeth in response.

"She still meets up a lot with Trickstar," he said. "You can ask them about her if ya wanna see her again."

Kaoru’s face lit up. "I will."

"I’d like to meet our Jou-chan too," Rei said.

"It’s a shame we only got one year with her," Kaoru agreed. "I’m jealous of you guys."

A short girl rushed to them, she was wearing the Yumenosaki school uniform and her tie was red, showing that she was in her first year. "Uh, excuse me!" her voice was weak as she said that and her cheeks red.

Oh, did she recognize them? Koga was sure that their disguise was enough! Who would even think UNDEAD would come to Yumenosaki?

"Yes, what is it?" Kaoru asked, even though he wasn’t able to show her his usual smile he showed all the girls, he sounded as charming as ever.

"Would you… uh, like a Pamphlet? There’s the program for today’ live!"

Koga blinked. Oh, so she didn’t recognize them.

"Of course," Kaoru took some of the pamphlets. "Thank you, little girl." He winked at her and her face reddened even more, before she bowed before them, thanked them and ran off. "So that’s one of the new producers, huh?"

Koga took the pamphlet out of his hand, ignoring him. "So, two units today, ha? First, some rookie group and then 2Wink before a joint Live," Koga read out loud.

"The theme seems to be the fall season," Adonis said.

"2Wink as the reliable senpai," Rei said. "I wonder how they are now…"

2Wink was the reason they were even here. Koga still kept in contact with his former kouhai and they mentioned they had a Live coming up soon. That’s how Koga got the idea to bring Rei and Kaoru to this Live to visit their old school and kouhai.

Plus, Koga was curious to see how they were doing too. He was their former senpai after all! During his third year, he had been the President of the Light Music Club. It hadn’t been just the three of them, another member joined them during that time. Koga wondered what that guy was up to these days.

But right now, that’s not what mattered. He was here because it was their senpai birthday, he wanted to see Hinata and Yuuta again, and of course, because Adonis was there. But the last one was more of a default reason for most things.

"We should get closer to the stage," Rei suggested and the others agreed.

They tried to make their way through the crowd, while Adonis tried hard not to run into someone or push someone out of the way. He was so big, so it took them longer than it actually would. Koga smiled under his mask, Adonis was just really cute.

When they finally managed to get to the front of the stage, Rei suddenly opened his coat to reveal lightning sticks and fans under it. "Who wants to support 2Wink?" he asked.

"Where the fuck did you get those?" Koga asked.

"I still have them from back then," Rei said and took them out, handing his goods to the rest of the unit. "They’re the old 2Wink design."

"I bet they’d cost a lot of money once twins debut as pros," Kaoru joked and waved around his lightning stick. "I didn’t know you kept those."

Rei chuckled. "Of course I did. I have a lot of Knights march too…"

"Yeah, that we all know," the three of them replied.

"You display them in our room," Kaoru said.

"That’s probably why yer brother never wants to visit us," Koga added.

"You wound me," Rei replied.

"My sister have our merchandise displayed too," Adonis said. "I do feel uneasy when I visit them and see it… but I suppose it’s their way of showing me their support."

If Koga wouldn’t be in the same unit as Adonis… would he buy Adonis’ stuff too? Koga shook his head quickly. There’s no way he’d turn into a fanboy. He has done that once with Rei, and he never wanted to go back to that.

"Shh, the live’s starting!" Kaoru said and turned back to stage.

The stage… it was nostalgic to think back to the time they used to stand on that stage. When they were still young rookies and had to do everything by themselves: get jobs, practice and come up with their own choreography, plan the lives and make their own stage costumes. Of course, especially for the last two, they had a lot of help.

From Anzu or their other classmates from Yumenosaki. Koga would lie if he said he wouldn’t miss that a little bit. But also seeing all of this… it made him realize how far he has come. How far _they_ have come. He turned his head a little bit to look at Adonis and was glad the mask hid his smile. He was glad that during all that time from then until now, he had him by his side.

It sounded really cheesy, but as long as they were together, he was sure they could come even further. This was only just the beginning for UNDEAD!

 

* * *

 

Adonis wanted to say hello his former club kouhai and Koga tagged along, while Rei and Kaoru made their way through the school. It’s been way longer for them since they were in Yumenosaki. It hasn’t even been a year since Adonis and Koga graduated, after all. They met some other familiar faces while searching for those kouhai and talked with them too.

Afterwards, they met up with the twins and went to a family restaurant Adonis and Koga had reserved for all of them. The place they chose was far back and cut off from the rest of the restaurant, so they could relax and take off their disguises.

"You’re like real stars now!" Hinata said. "But don’t think we didn’t recognize you down there!"

"That explains why you winked at us," Rei said, chuckling. "Ah, and I even put on contact lenses…"

"There’s no way we wouldn’t recognize you!" Yuuta agreed. "So, what did you think?"

"You were great," Adonis said. "You’ve improved a lot."

"Haha, that’s nice to hear!" Hinata smiled brightly. "Especially coming from you superstars!"

"Argh, cut it, we’re not superstars," Koga said.

"You’re in the top 10 with your new song!" Hinata shouted and Yuuta nodded quickly.

"We bought your single too!" he said.

"Ah… really," Kaoru ran his hand through his hair.

"What, is senpai going to talk about how he doesn’t want the support if it’s from guys?" Hinata teased.

"No, no, I’m glad actually," Kaoru said.

"Our Kaoru-kun is flustered probably," Rei said, smirking at him, and Kaoru blushed.

"What- I’m not!"

"Oh, he’s blushing!" Yuuta and Hinata laughed.

Kaoru hid himself behind the menu.

"Oh, speaking of, you’re paying, right, senpai?" Hinata asked, turning to Koga.

"What?!"

"You invited us," he explained. "And we’re younger! Come, let’s order a lot!"

"Argh, I’m paying for those two already!" Koga growled, but the twins just ignored him and opened their menu.

"You two should get some meat," Adonis said. "You’re still not big. You should become bigger."

"Ah, we’ve missed that!" Yuuta said, smiling. "Then, let’s get the most expensive plate!"

"Adonis!" Koga cried out.

 

* * *

 

They parted their ways with giving the twins tickets to one of their shows and drove back to their place, where they spent the night watching movies until it was Kaoru’s birthday and they brought out the birthday cake for the two of them.

Koga thought it was stupid, but he had baked the cake together with Adonis, so it hadn’t been that bad. It was really fun, actually. Of course his mind went back to the things Kaoru had told him a while ago, about how Adonis might like him back.

Koga still didn’t fully believe it, but there might really be a chance… Or it was just wishful thinking.

They even fell asleep right next to each other during the movies, sharing one blanket.

Koga woke up the next day, Adonis and Kaoru were still asleep, but Rei was awake and their eyes met. Rei raised his eyebrows and smirked at the position Adonis and Koga were in. Koga just growled back at him, but quietly, so he wouldn’t wake Adonis up.

He also didn’t move, because actually, he wanted to stay like that. So he just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep again, even if his cheeks were red and he knew very well Rei knew he was just faking it and just wanted this moment to last longer.

Who could blame him? Rei would probably do the same if it was Kaoru.

_"It’s fine the way it is."_

_"Is it?"_

These words Kaoru and he exchanged were running through his head. Was it okay to just be like that? Koga swallowed hard when he realized how close Adonis was to him. His head was even resting on Koga’s shoulder, their arms touching under the blanket.

Koga’s heart started to beat faster when he reached his hand out under the blanket. His pinky found Adonis’ pinky and Koga bit down on his lower lip.

 _Please don’t wake him up_ , Koga begged as he curled his Pinky under Adonis. He held his breath, listening to Adonis’ breath and let out a sigh of relief when he was sure Adonis hasn’t worked up from it.

"Oogami…," Adonis murmured.

Koga opened his eyes and his and Rei’s eyes met again. Koga wanted to let Adonis go for a moment, but Adonis just turned his head a little bit, buried himself more in the crook of Koga’s neck and continued to sleep. Koga wanted to cry at that moment, he couldn’t handle it right now.

Rei smiled at him and Koga just buried his face in his free hand. He was so happy right now, god damn it. Was Adonis dreaming of him? What was he dreaming of? This was all way too much for Koga. He tried to calm himself down, breath in breath out. But he just couldn’t stop smiling and his heart beat wouldn’t calm down either!

How could he when the guy he liked was sleeping on his shoulder while their pinkies were linked under the blanket? Koga’s shoulder was feeling heavy too, but there was no way he was going to move now. No fucking way. If it were for Adonis he’d let his shoulder fall off.

Leon ran towards him and stubbed his nose against Koga’s shoulder.

"Argh, not now," Koga hushed his dog.

"I think he wants to eat," Rei said. "Or to pee."

Koga looked at Adonis and then at Leon and… this was a very hard decision.

"Don’t worry," Rei said and winked. "I’ll help my kouhai out and take care of it. Come here, Leon. Let’s get you food and go for a walk."

Koga couldn’t believe it, but Rei really was good for something after all.

 

* * *

 

More than a month passed and Koga was… getting impatient.

It had been way too long since he realized he liked his best friend. And it all started… with that one damn fanfiction he read. That stupid fanfiction that didn’t even have anything to do with werewolves at all. Koga wondered what that fan would say if they knew they were the starting point for all of this. It was ridiculous, but what started as a ridiculous incident has spiraled into something so much more.

Because now Koga was pretty much helplessly in love with Adonis and didn’t know what to do. Could he really just stay like this forever? He really thought he was able to.

Being by Adonis side was always nice and it was never awkward between them. When he wanted to touch Adonis, he could. He could sit right next to him and touch him, but never like how Koga wanted to. When he wanted to talk to Adonis, he could tell him everything what was on his mind. But he could just never tell him the most important thing and it was _frustrating._

It was so frustrating, it was killing Koga now more and more.

They could be together, right? It wasn’t that hard. They were already this close! The gap between them right now or them as lovers wasn’t even _that_ big. Best friend didn’t behave like that. If they were to become a couple now, not much would change, except it would make Koga happier. He could touch Adonis when he wanted to and kiss him and tell him _everything_ what was on his mind.

It was just a little gap they had to cross.

And yet it was such a big one. There was no way he they would confess their mutual crush on each other out of nowhere. He couldn’t just casually kiss Adonis just because he _wanted_ to.

Koga was sure, that if he would tell him that he liked Adonis, and Adonis were to turn him down, he’d be really nice about it. After all, it was Adonis. He’d feel bad himself for not being able to accept Koga’s feeling and try hard to stay friends with Koga. He was just nice like that and it was another thing that Koga liked about him.

But it also frustrated him so much! Koga didn’t just want to be friends. He didn’t just want to stay friends if Adonis didn’t feel the same way. Unlike Adonis, he couldn’t do that. And there was so much on the line. Their friendship, their career… everything would change.

But right now more than everything Koga was so impatient, it felt like he didn’t care. He actually had to hold himself back so many times to not just suddenly yell "I’m in love with you, just open your fucking eyes!"

Just like right now in this moment when they were backstage for another show. It was some Christmas event show, even though it was still two weeks until Christmas. They at least didn’t have to wear some ridiculous Christmas outfits.

There was another group coming tonight as guests too, an idol band group. Koga had even excitedly talked with the guitarist. It was rare, but he always appreciated someone who loved rock and also played guitar.

He was in a good mood for tonight and it’s been a while since they last performed, so Koga was pumped up. It was also going to be the last show for a while for them, as they were finally able to take a break and visit their family during the Holidays.

They’ve been way too busy ever since they released their single and as that all was slowly dying down, they were able to rest now. But that was of course, only for a short while because there was a full album release planned out for them for the next year.

"Are you nervous?" Adonis asked, handing him a bottle of water that Koga took.

"Thanks. Ha, not really. I’m really excited, though."

Adonis smiled. "I’m glad to hear that. I’m excited too, when you are."

 _Shut up, I love you so much._ "Heh, yeah?"

"I’m also nervous, though." Adonis sat down next to him. "This show is apparently really big, Hakaze-senpai told me it airs every year before Christmas and has millions of viewers. And it’s also live…"

"Shut up, don’t listen to him," Koga said quickly.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted from the other side of the room, where he was checking himself in the mirror. He turned around to them. "This is a huge deal, we should be glad they invited us."

"Plus, it’s our last show for this year," Rei added. "Let’s enjoy ourselves."

"Mmh…" Koga nodded. They won’t have one until next year, that sounded like an awfully long time, considering they just had so many.

"Do you have plans for the Holidays already?" Adonis asked.

"I’ll meet Ritsu!" Rei exclaimed happily.

"I’ll… go back home, I guess." Koga shrugged. He wasn’t that close with his family, he didn’t even live with them during most of his time in High School and now that he was a full time idol, he even saw them less. "What about ya?"

"My father is visiting us," Adonis replied. "If you want to, you can come over."

"Oh… meeting the parents already?" Rei teased and Koga glared at him before turning back to Adonis.

"I’d like to," he said, smiling. "But yer sisters will be there too, right?"

"Yes. I hope they won’t bother you too much…"

"Ha! As if they could! Don’t ya worry about me! I can fight them off!" Koga flashed him a big grin and Adonis smiled back.

"What about you, Kaoru-kun?" Rei asked.

"Eh…" Kaoru hesitated. "I wanted to meet my sister… She’s pregnant, you know?"

They knew Kaoru wasn’t close with his family either, except for his older sister.

"We can spend time together too, Kaoru-kun," Rei suggested. "And with our cute kouhai too!"

"Who are ya calling cute?!"

A woman knocked on their door, she was from the staff. "Are you ready? You have to be on stage in five minutes to perform."

They nodded and made their way out to the backstage.

" _Hic_."

Kaoru, Rei and Koga turned around to Adonis, who widened his eyes, bringing up his hand to cover his lips.

"I’m sorry, I seem to- _hic._ "

"Adonis, do you have a fuckin’ hiccup?!" Koga cried out.

"Oh no!" Kaoru shouted. "It’s only five more minutes! And it’s _live_!"

"Shut up, don’t make him nervous!" Koga growled at Kaoru.

"Now, now, relax. Adonis-kun, how about you drink some water?" Rei went away to ask the staff for water and came back with a water bottle. Adonis opened it and drank out of the bottle.

"Did it help?"

" _Hic_ \- I don’t think so _."_

This was bad, this was _really_ bad. Even if Koga had said this wasn’t a huge deal, this show _was_ a huge deal. "Try to hold your breath!" Koga shouted.

Adonis pressed his lips together, but soon another hiccup would erupt from his lips. "I’m really sorry…"

"Don’t apologize!" Koga assured him.

"Make a handstand!" Kaoru said.

"A… handstand?"

"We’re desperate now, okay?" Kaoru replied.

"How about we try to surprise him first?" Rei said.

"Now the surprise is gone!" Koga shouted, while Adonis kept hiccuping between their sentences.

"Boooh!" Kaoru shouted and Koga stared at him.

"What the fuck was _that_?"

"I tried okay? How about you try then?" Kaoru said.

"I can do it better!" Koga jumped towards Adonis and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him while screaming at him. Adonis started at him with wide eyes, but a few seconds later, his hiccups returned.

"How about the vampire tries then?" Koga turned to Rei. "It was your idea after all."

"Fufufu," Rei chuckled. "I doubt Adonis could handle my real form."

"What the fuck are you even talking about?"

"A minute left," someone told them. "Is everything alright?"

"He has a hiccup!" Kaoru shouted. The woman furrowed her brows.

"That’s not good… You have to get out there now. You should’ve told us before-"

"No, it’s fine, it’s fine!" Koga said. "Hush, hush. It’s just a running gag between us."

"That’s not very funny," the woman said.

" _Hic_ , Oogami-"

Koga turned to Adonis, grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the others. "I’m sorry, Adonis, this really isn’t how I wanted it to turn out."

"What?"

Koga took off his hat to cover both of their faces from the others, pulled Adonis down to his height and kissed him. It was in the spur of the moment, later he wouldn’t be able to explain why he did that either, but right now it was all that he could come up with.

It was way too short, because the curtain opened and the last thing Koga could see was Adonis shocked eyes before Koga put on his hat again and turned to the stage. Now was not the time to think about what just happened!

They were idols after all, he had to put on this performance first. He had to ignore how fast his heart was beating and how hot his face felt like right now. Right now, he just had to concentrate on the audience and the cameras that were following their every move.

He couldn’t make a mistake, just because he kissed the guy he liked for the first time.

* * *

 

After thirty minutes they were finally able to rest and go back to the dressing room. Rei took Kaoru and dragged him out, saying something like "We should give them some room" and Koga was again glad Rei existed.

Maybe he should thank him or something after all of this…

"Oogami…" Adonis started, when Koga sat down in front of the mirror. He couldn’t look Adonis in the eyes right now. It had been hard enough to do it in front of the cameras, now that they were alone it was even worse!

"Shu-Shut up," Koga managed to say. God, why did he do that? It wasn’t even worth it. The kiss had been way too short for him to enjoy it! Why didn’t he just slap Adonis so his hiccups would be gone?

But it was probably because Koga wanted to kiss Adonis so bad and that had been the perfect excuse to do so…

"It’s fine," Adonis said. "Even though it was technically my first kiss, I don’t mind that it was you." Koga turned around slowly.

"You don’t?"

"You wanted to help me out, right?" Adonis said with a weak voice. "I mean…" He looked down at his feet. "This show is really important and my hiccups wouldn’t stop. I should thank you, actually… You’re a good friend, Oogami."

Koga couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Adonis thought he did it because he was his _friend._

"Are you fucking dense or something? What kind of friend would do that?!" Koga shouted in frustration. This was too much. Why did this guy… why was he so…!

Adonis blinked. "Uh, I don’t understand."

Koga jumped up from the chair, walked over to Adonis and pulled him into another kiss. This time, it was way longer than their first. Adonis was stiff at first, probably way too surprised at what was happening, but Koga wouldn’t pull back. He closed his eyes, let his hands rest on Adonis’ shoulder, and when Adonis finally kissed him back, Koga melted into the kiss.

He’s never been more relieved in his life than at this very moment. Koga broke the kiss shortly, just to tilt his head and meet Adonis’ lips again, his grip on the fabric of Adonis’ jacket tightening, while Adonis hand awkwardly found his place on Koga’s hips.

Koga pulled back, but he didn’t step back or let go. He stayed like this and let his forehead rest on Adonis’ shoulder, still with his eyes closed. He breathed in Adonis’ familiar scent and bit down on his lower lip.

He did it. He really kissed Adonis. And it felt… _great._ Not as awkward as the first time, this time it was actually good.

"Do ya finally understand?" he said after he had finally calmed down, which felt like years.

"Oogami… Could it be that you like me?" Adonis asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Koga still didn’t dare to look up. He took a deep breath and nodded into Adonis’ shoulder. "I do, okay?"

Suddenly, Adonis hugged his body closer to him, wrapping his arms around Koga. "I’m so happy," he said.

"Wait- what?" Koga’s eyes widened when he heard those words. What was happening right now?

Adonis pulled back a little bit and reached out his right hand to push Koga’s face up so their eyes could meet. "I like you too, Oogami," he said.

Koga stared at Adonis, processing the words. One second, two, three passed. Then, he realized what Adonis just said. His face burnt up and Koga shook his head. "But- is it… is it… do ya like me the same way I like ya?"

"I’m pretty sure," Adonis replied and smiled at him. "I like you more than just a friend, Oogami."

Oh god, he was killing Koga right now with those words. Koga couldn’t look at him anymore and turned his head, trying to concentrate on something else in this room. Ah, that chair was nice…

"Oogami, look at me."

"No way!" Koga shouted.

"Why?" Adonis seemed hurt.

"I’m… just really damn fucking happy," Koga managed to say and slowly turned his face to Adonis again, whose smile grew even bigger now. "Argh, damn it, this is too much!"

"I’m happy too, Oogami," Adonis said.

Koga wanted to cry, but he didn’t. Instead, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed Adonis again and again, making up for all the time that they’ve missed. All the time Koga saw Adonis and just wanted to kiss him, which was _a lot._ And Adonis didn’t seem to mind, no, he seemed just as eager. Right now, all Koga wanted was to stay like this forever.

"Uh, should we come back later?" someone asked.

Koga and Adonis jumped away from each other to see Rei and Kaoru standing at the door.

"What- why are you even asking that, yer idiot? Of course!" Koga threw his hat towards Kaoru, while Rei laughed in the background. "Get out of here!"

"Okay, okay!" Kaoru closed the door again.

"Really…" Koga shook his head and Adonis laughed and took his hand.

"You don’t need to be embarrassed," he said.

"I’m not!" Koga shouted back and intertwined his fingers with Adonis. This time, he didn’t even try to hide the big smile that was appearing on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome
> 
> also @ cursed squad : u see the cameo of our ocs chika and ichi


End file.
